


une enquête de longue durée

by KATIA02



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 45,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATIA02/pseuds/KATIA02
Summary: L'équipe du 5.0 libère une petite fille en otage. Seulement, la petite fille n'est pas enregistrée dans les dossiers d'enfants portés disparus. Elle est prise en charge par les services sociaux mais la petite fille est de nouveau portée disparue quelques mois plus tard... Steve prend cette enquête, il la cherche.  Pendant ses congés, ses vacances, ses week-ends, il se rend là où elle a été vu .PS: Seul le QG est d'origine à la série. La vie personnelle des personnages n'est pas la même.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. chapitre 1

Hawaï, mai.  
Depuis six semaines, une équipe des forces spéciales d'Hawaï enquête sur différents braquages de banques comportant trois adultes au visage caché ainsi qu'une petite fille qui semble être prise en otage.  
Steve Mc Garrett le commandant de cette équipe avec son partenaire Daniel Williams, puis une seconde équipe Tani Rey et Junior Reigns se fusionnent pour cette enquête. Jerry Ortega, le pilier de cette équipe gère depuis le QG les dossiers. Il fournit les informations nécessaires pour les aider au mieux dans leur enquête grâce à sa tablette tactile et son grand écran collé au mur. Il suit les personnes avec les caméras de surveillance de la ville, avec des GPS de téléphone ou avec ceux des véhicules des suspects ou des victimes recherchées. Il est leur principale source d’information.  
Les braqueurs fonctionnent toujours de la même façon. Steve avec son équipe veut absolument que la cible suivante soit la dernière.

Quelques jours plus tard, mai.  
« Les braqueurs de banques » comme les surnomment les journalistes sont en cours de braquage. Steve, son équipe puis le SWAT en renfort se rendent sur les lieux. Ils encerclent la banque puis une négociation avec les braqueurs commence. Le SWAT depuis un véhicule adapté suit les mouvements des personnes dans la banque grâce aux caméras de surveillance. Les images montrent deux hommes surveillants les otages assis au sol puis un homme qui tient la petite fille dans ses bras un pistolet positionné sur son ventre. Cette enfant est épuisée, terrifiée, blessée malgré sa présence à chacun des braquages. Steve contacte la banque.  
Une négociation entre l'homme qui s'occupe de la fillette et Steve commence. L'un veut des otages, l'autre une voiture pour fuir. Steve obtient une partie des otages et le retrait de l'arme sur le ventre de l'enfant. L'homme la pose sur le comptoir tout en restant proche d'elle. La fillette s'allonge puis se pose en position fœtale. Les autorités comprennent qu'ils ne partiront pas sans cette enfant, elle est précieuse pour eux.

« Zoomez sur la fillette, demande Steve à un agent du SWAT.  
\- Voilà, je ne peux pas faire mieux, commandant.  
\- Il faut la sortir d'ici ! », dit-il après avoir vu des marques suspectes sur ses mains et son visage ainsi que ses poignets attachés.

Le compte à rebours arrive à son terme. Les braqueurs sortent en même temps que le reste des otages. L'homme qui tient la fillette monte à l'avant côté passager, un autre côté chauffeur puis un dernier à l'arrière avec le butin. La police d'Honolulu s'occupent des otages puis regardent les malfaiteurs prendre la fuite sans aucun pouvoir.

L'équipe de Steve, le SWAT ainsi que des hélicoptères les suivent, les pourchassent. L'homme assit à l'arrière ouvre le feu. Junior riposte, il le touche. Steve s'approche de la voiture, se positionne à côté de la vitre du passager avant. Son regard croise celui de l'enfant et de l'homme qui la tient. Celui-ci pose une arme sur la tempe de l'enfant puis oblige Steve à cesser la poursuite. Tout cesse subitement, l'homme pose la fillette à ses pieds puis le chauffeur roule de plus belle.

« Comment ça va, derrière ?, demande le passager.  
\- Ça va, je vais survivre, répond-il en tenant son épaule.  
\- C'est bon, ils sont tous à l'arrêt. Va au point de rendez-vous, mon frère. Toi, reste assise sagement par terre. », poursuit le passager.

Jerry prend le relais, il suit le véhicule avec le GPS de celui-ci puis indique à Steve l'adresse une fois le véhicule à l'arrêt. Tous se positionnent de nouveau pour lancer un assaut.  
Avant l'assaut, grâce à des caméras thermiques, Steve regarde où se trouvent les cibles. Ils sont tous dans la même pièce sûrement déjà en train de compter leur butin. La fillette est elle aussi auprès d'eux à quelques mètres, au sol.

Ils entrent, puis, le chef du trio prend la gamine, la pose devant lui encore une fois arme sur la tempe. Elle voit les deux autres hommes au sol, morts, ensanglantés. Steve demande au SWAT de les sortir tandis qu'avec son équipe il essaie de raisonner le dernier homme.

« Mes frères sont morts !, crie l'homme en menaçant la fillette.  
\- Laissez la petite partir ! Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça !, dit Steve.  
\- C'est de ta faute toutes ces catastrophes ! Ils sont morts par ta faute ! », hurle-t-il en la secouant.

Steve profite d'une possibilité pour tirer. Il tire sur l'homme qui s'écroule au sol avec la gamine. Elle se sent portée subitement par quelqu'un puis se trouve rapidement à terre, debout, face à Steve à l'extérieur de la maison. Il sort son canif puis il commence à lui détacher les mains. Il s'aperçoit du poignet déformé de la fillette, de sa peur quand elle rencontre le regard de Daniel qui fait comprendre à Steve que l'homme n'a pas survécu au tir. Ses liens se desserrent subitement, elle donne un coup entre les jambes de Steve puis fuie se réfugier dans un arbre quand elle voit Daniel la rattraper. Steve arrive à son tour puis la découvre en hauteur. Elle monte encore et encore sans regarder où elle pose ses pieds.

« Arrête de monter, petite. Tu vas tomber ! », intervient Steve.

Il s'approche de l'arbre pour monter. Elle prend peur puis de nouveau elle grimpe jusqu'à ce qu'une branche cède. Steve court rapidement pour l'attraper puis chute lourdement au sol la fillette sur lui. Elle récupère de sa chute plus facilement et lui assène donc un coup de poing dans l’œil pour fuir. Daniel parvient à la tenir fermement quand celle-ci tombe au sol à cause du corps de Steve. Celui-ci se redresse la prend ensuite dans ses bras, entre ses jambes où elle tente de fuir désespérément. Ils attendent ensuite l'ambulance dont un médecin lui injecte un calmant la fillette devenant incontrôlable malgré une fatigue flagrante.


	2. chapitre 2.

À son réveil, elle découvre une pièce claire et grande. Elle se trouve propre, une aiguille dans son bras droit et son poignet gauche dans le plâtre. Elle s'agite, regarde autour d'elle surprise par ce grand espace, cette lumière. 

« Salut !, dit Steve. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle le regarde puis panique. Elle se redresse dans son lit pour fuir mais, un vertige vient à elle. Elle se couche rapidement peur de cette sensation étrange. Steve remarque chez elle un tremblement en sa présence puis ce regard terrifié qui le dévisage. 

« Ne bouge pas, reste calme. Tu ne risques rien ici. »

Elle lève la tête quand une personne entre dans la pièce. Steve lève les yeux puis voit son ami, Daniel.

« J'ai le dossier, Steve.  
\- Je reviens. Reste là. »

Il la surveille du couloir. Il ouvre le dossier, le rapport médical de la petite fille. Beaucoup de coups se trouvent sur son corps, diverses marques de doigts, de pieds, de poings, d'objets divers. La trace du canon de l'arme est apparente au niveau de son estomac, son poignet gauche présente une entorse, la radio montre une suspicion de cassure volontaire d'une tierce personne. Une de ces chevilles laisse apparaître une marque profonde de chaîne due à un enchaînement répété. Et pour terminer, elle a subi un viol aux vues d'une cicatrice près de son vagin.

« La cicatrice a entre trois et quatre ans, Steve. Elle a été soignée par un médecin. Sa cicatrice est bien faite.  
\- Et pour les tests ADN ?   
\- Jerry recevra les résultats du laboratoire dans la soirée.   
\- Je vais rester un moment avec elle. N'hésite pas à me contacter en cas de nouveaux éléments. »

Il retourne dans la chambre, la gamine regarde la fenêtre depuis son lit, elle surveille en même temps les gestes et la distance de Steve face à elle. 

Elle s'endort au bout d'un certain temps, fatiguée des traitements, de la pression, du manque de vitamines. Steve l'admire, il profite de son sommeil pour s'approcher d'elle puis il lui donne un geste de tendresse. Il pose sa main sur la sienne. Il remarque des marques de défense sur celle-ci. Malgré qu'elle dort, son subconscient retire sa main de la sienne.

« Elle est en mode de survie. Elle dort mais ses sens sont toujours en éveillent. Avec les traitements, elle est trop faible pour se réveiller.  
\- Quelle âge a-t-elle, docteur ?  
\- Entre six et huit ans, pas plus, peut-être moins. Elle n'a pas reçu beaucoup d'hygiène. On soupçonne un retard de croissance.  
\- Ses marques sur son corps, il y en a parmi elles de défense ?, demande-t-il pour retirer ses doutes.  
\- Oui, cette enfant ne s'est pas laissé faire.  
\- Merci, docteur. »

En soirée, Daniel revient avec d'autres dossiers. Il se montre à la porte puis Steve sorti doucement de la chambre. 

« Tu as des nouvelles ?  
\- Les hommes étaient des frères, Hank celui qui tenait la fillette, Denis le chauffeur et Erwan le tireur. Ils ont tous trois un casier judiciaire pour vols et violences en réunion, toujours ensemble.  
\- Tu as quelque chose sur cette petite ?  
\- Ils ne sont pas de sa famille, Steve. Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais, personne ne la cherche. Aucune correspondance ne correspond à sa description sur les fichiers d'enfants portés disparus et son ADN n'y était pas non plus.  
\- De mieux en mieux. Ce n'est pas elle qui nous aidera, elle est terrifiée. Les médecins ont des difficultés pour l'approcher et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a encore plus peur de moi.  
\- Tu es un flic, les enfants sont toujours impressionnés. Elle dort depuis longtemps ?  
\- Depuis ton départ un peu près.  
\- Les scientifiques ont terminé la fouille de la maison. Ils n'ont trouvé aucun objet correspondant à ses marques, ses coups. Ils ont un autre endroit quelque part.  
\- Il faut donc le trouver ! »

Daniel propose de ramener son ami chez lui. Steve prévient une infirmière de sa nouvelle venue le lendemain.

Dans la nuit, il reçoit un appel de l'hôpital, la petite fille s'est sauvée. Elle a retiré ses perfusions, puis volé des vêtements dans la chambre avoisinante. Il fonce à l'hôpital. Malgré les portes closes, un filtrage aux entrées et des fouilles minutieuses, elle est sortie de l'établissement. Steve claque du poing sur le mur. Daniel le soutient, il lui pose une main sur l'épaule. 

« Elle n'est pas loin, Steve. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille terrifiée !  
\- Elle est plus que ça, Daniel, elle est douée. Personne ne l'a vu sortir. »

Cinq jours passent sans aucune trace de l'enfant. Toute la police d'Honolulu est sur le terrain à sa recherche mais elle est maligne, elle vole la nuit, se faufile dans les magasins à l'heure de fermeture pour fuir peu de temps après. Plusieurs commerces alimentaires ont été volé dont un passage dans une boutique d'informatique. Mais depuis deux jours plus aucun vol, l'équipe s'inquiète de cette disparition étrange.

Une nuit, Steve se réveille par un bruit qui provient de sa cuisine. Il descend doucement son arme à la main puis, il la pose subitement quand il découvre la fillette ramasser des céréales tombées à terre. Elle le voit puis se lève tout en reculant. Elle finit par prendre la porte qui mène au jardin pour fuir. Steve court, la suit jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse tomber la boîte de céréales qu'il ramasse. Elle s'arrête en pleure la regarde dans les mains de l'homme.

« Tiens, n’aie pas peur, je veux juste t’aider. », dit-il en s'agenouillant. 

Elle s'avance vers lui doucement. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage. Une voiture arrive, elle prend peur, elle fuie. Steve ne la trouve plus. Une insulte de colère sort de sa bouche avant de rentrer chez lui la boîte dans la main. Il la pose sur la table, puis fait le tour de sa propriété. Il découvre qu'elle s'est cachée dans un coin, dans son sous-sol. Il contacte Jerry. Une idée lui traverse l'esprit, il lui faut une réponse rapidement.

Le lendemain, au QG, Jerry répond aux questions de Steve. Oui, ses soupçons sont fondés, elle s'est enfermée dans la boutique d'informatique non pas pour manger mais juste pour trouver une adresse, celle de Steve. 

« Elle a tout cherché sur toi. Elle connaît tout : ton adresse, ton numéro de téléphone, l'accident de voiture de tes parents.  
\- C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas toi qui me disais qu'elle avait peur de toi ?, s'interroge Daniel.   
\- Si, je ne comprends pas moi non plus. Mais maintenant, on sait où elle était ces derniers jours. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir où elle va se cacher ! Elle ne reviendra pas chez moi. »

Steve revient sur le dossier des trois braqueurs. Le nom de leur père possède lui aussi un casier judiciaire. Ils vont lui rendre visite. Le père est serein. Daniel et Steve se regardent, il a plusieurs marques sur ses bras ressemblants étrangement à des marques de coups, de défense. 

Jerry profite de la visite de l'équipe chez Bernard, le père des « braqueurs de banques » pour sortir le curriculum de celui-ci. Il a fait l'armée, c'est un ancien soldat. Steve en vient vite au fait quand il l'apprend au retour au QG. Cette enfant a été entraîné pour survivre, d'où sa force et sa disparition rapide. La trouver est donc impossible. Elle connaît comment fonctionnent les forces de l'ordre. Il en a fait un soldat en miniature. 

« Que ferait tout bon petit soldat, Steve ?, demande Daniel.  
\- Il se fonderait dans la masse. Sauf que là, c'est une enfant, c'est risqué. Elle va se cacher.  
\- D'accord, sauf que là, on n'a aucune plainte de vol pour nous aider à la trouver.   
\- Sauf, si elle fait les poubelles de nuit. », ajoute Jerry en regardant Steve et Daniel.

Steve le regarde, Jerry marque un point. Il sait aussi que Bernard la cherchera. Il n'abandonnera pas une fillette qui sait se défendre et qui peut le mettre derrière les barreaux. Maintenant qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de vivre en extérieur, Bernard risque d'avoir rapidement des informations. Il décide de le surveiller. 

« C'est un ancien soldat, il doit avoir des contacts sur cette île. Il va la trouver maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est à l'extérieur. Il va nous amener à elle. Daniel et moi on fera équipe de nuit puis la police d'Honolulu équipe de jour. Je vais contacter Duke pour lui réquisitionner une équipe. Jerry, tu donneras à Tani et Junior les enquêtes qui viendront à notre QG. Qu'ils n'hésitent pas à demander des renforts à Duke en cas de nécessité ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Fin mai.  
Après deux nuits de surveillance, Steve et Daniel aperçoivent des jeunes frapper à la porte pour discuter avec Bernard. Celui-ci après leur départ quitte sa maison. Il se dirige vers son véhicule dans lequel il part précipitamment. Ils se regardent puis Steve allume le contact, ils le suivent. Daniel prend des photos du trio, ils s'en occuperont plus tard.

Bernard se gare à la plage, sort de son véhicule puis il se dirige vers des rochers. Steve et Daniel accélèrent le pas quand il le voit sortir une arme. Il prend l'enfant cachée sous un rocher puis pour la punir, il la frappe avec la crosse au niveau de sa tempe. Quand il voit le regard apeuré de la gamine, il se retourne, deux armes sont braquées sur lui.

« Lâchez-la !, intervient Steve.  
\- Elle n'ira nulle part, commandant.  
\- Si, elle va venir avec moi.  
\- Alors, vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! »

Bernard pose l'arme sur la tempe de l'enfant. Steve ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures, il tire dans la cuisse de l'homme qui tombe à terre de douleur. 

« Sale, petite peste ! Tu as tout gâché ! », hurle Bernard.

L'enfant recule pour partir, mais, elle ne parvient pas à marcher dans le sable, elle tombe encore et encore. Steve l'attrape donc facilement. Malgré tout, elle se débat pour quitter ses bras. Il se pose près de la voiture puis attend les secours. La gamine cherche à quitter ses bras le visage en sang. Daniel regarde la scène depuis la portière arrière où Bernard est installé sur la banquette avec un sourire sournois. Les urgentistes, à leur arrivée injectent à l'enfant le sérum pour la calmer et la soigner.

À l'hôpital, un médecin examine l'enfant, lui change son plâtre puis il la laisse dormir dans sa chambre. Steve attend patiemment des nouvelles.

« Elle va bien, commandant. Un peu de repos, de vitamines et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Elle est forte malgré tout ce qui a pu lui arriver.  
\- Détachez-la, s'il vous plaît. Je pense qu'elle a déjà suffisamment vécu cet enfer.  
\- Trouvez quelqu'un pour la surveiller, sinon elle restera ainsi. Sa fugue a causé beaucoup de problèmes ici. »

Il s'organise. Un agent se poste à sa porte de chambre puis Steve fonce au QG pour interroger Bernard.

« Qui est cette enfant pour vous ?, demande-t-il à peine franchi la porte.   
\- Une gamine !  
\- Mais encore ? D'où vient-elle ? Elle n'a aucun lien de parenté avec vous, ou vos enfants !  
\- Il y a trois ans, une nuit du mois d'août, mes fils ont cambriolé une supérette à côté d'un hôtel. Le gérant leur avait volé les clés pour laisser le temps à la police de venir sur les lieux. Mes fils sont sortis puis, sur le parking de l'hôtel en face du magasin, ils ont vu un homme entrer dans une chambre. Il faisait des allers et retours à son coffre le contact de son véhicule en marche. Ils ont profité qu'il soit à l'intérieur de la chambre pour voler le véhicule, sauf, que l'enfant était dans la voiture !  
\- Pourquoi l’avoir gardée ?  
\- Elle est la fille du « tueur des prostituées » !  
\- Celles des hôtels ?, demande-t-il surpris.  
\- Oui, celles-ci. Un de mes fils l'a vu ouvrir un bidon à travers la fenêtre. L'homme l'a vu, il est sorti. Ils sont vite partis avec le véhicule avant que ce fou ne les attrape. Hank a découvert la fillette au sol sous une couverture à l'arrière. Ils l'ont ramené à la maison.  
\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas abandonné dans un coin, en ville ? Ou mieux, déposée dans un commissariat ? Vous le pouviez, vous, à cette époque !  
\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite fille ! C'était un bon cadeau !  
\- Un bon cadeau, je vois. Vous n'aviez pas peur que cet homme vous retrouve !  
\- C'est un criminel ! Vous pensiez quoi ? Qu'il allait porter plainte pour le kidnapping de son enfant ? La preuve que non !  
\- On a découvert une cicatrice due à un viol, lequel de vos enfants...  
\- On n'a jamais violé Sarah ! Elle avait déjà cette cicatrice à son arrivée ! Elle était déjà cicatrisée !  
\- Donc, comment connaissez-vous son existence ?, demande Daniel.  
\- Tout simplement parce que cette enfant ne savait rien faire ! J'ai dû l'apprendre à tout faire ! Manger, s'habiller, être propre, parler ! Il fallait la laver cette gosse ! Elle sentait le vieux sperme !  
\- Elle n'est pas très bavarde !, intervient Daniel en regardant Steve à cause de ces dernières informations.  
\- Elle parle seulement quand je l'autorise !   
\- Qu'avez-vous appris à cette enfant ?  
\- La discipline !  
\- Vous attachiez cette gamine ! Et je sais pourquoi ! L'élève a battu le maître ! J'ai raison ?, demande Steve.  
\- Oui, Sarah est beaucoup plus forte que moi ! Je suis fier de moi ! La seule chose à laquelle je ne suis pas fier, c'est que cette gosse a un cœur ! Ce salopard de cœur qui l'a empêché de faire ce qu'elle devait faire pour me satisfaire !  
\- Hank lui a dit que tout ce qui se passait été de sa faute, et vous, qu'elle avait tout gâché, pourquoi ?, reprend Steve.  
\- Cette enfant est forte et intelligente ! Il n'y en aura pas deux comme elle ! Pour lui, il disait que cette enfant, un jour, nous causerait du tort.  
\- Et vous ?  
\- Elle n'a pas fait la mission. Elle a pourtant eu l'opportunité de la faire plusieurs fois ces derniers jours !  
\- Une mission ! Laquelle ?, s'interroge Daniel.  
\- Je n'ai plus rien à dire, sauf, faites attention à vous, commandant.  
\- C'est une menace !  
\- Prenez plutôt cela comme un avertissement entre collègues.  
\- Vous n'êtes plus de l'armée et vous n'en êtes plus digne.  
\- Commandant, intervient Junior qui entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Sa maison est vide. Il n'y a rien qui prouve que la fillette y a vécu.  
\- Où l'aviez-vous cachée durant toutes ces années ?, hurle Steve.  
\- C'est vous le flic, pas moi, répond-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
\- On trouvera sans vous.   
\- Non, attends, Steve. J'ai encore une question. Vous l'avez appelé Sarah. Est-ce son vrai prénom ?  
\- Oui. L'homme a hurlé Sarah quand mes fils ont fui en voiture. C'est comme ça que mon fils Hank a découvert sa présence.  
\- Et pour son poignet ? C'est vous ?   
\- Effectivement ! Elle avait qu'à obéir ! », hurle-t-il.

Steve sort. Il laisse un message à Jerry pour lui le lendemain. Il veut qu’il sorte le dossier du « tueur des prostituées » puis qu'il essaie de trouver une disparition d'enfant avec le prénom ''Sarah'' même s'il sait que c'est une peine perdue. Il rentre ensuite chez lui pour se reposer. À peine, deux heures, plus tard, il tourne en rond dans son lit. Il décide de retourner à l’hôpital pour prendre la relève de l’agent. 

Le lendemain, Sarah se réveille doucement. Elle retrouve sa grande chambre, mais elle s’aperçoit que des gobelets puis des papiers de nourriture traînent. Elle se redresse vite pour trouver des restes, mais rien, que des miettes qu'elle mange tout de même. De nouveau, elle arrache sa perfusion, se dirige vers la porte qu'elle ouvre lentement puis voit Steve qui se retourne quand il entend le grincement. Elle la ferme rapidement puis court se remettre dans son lit. Steve entre avec le médecin qui remet la perfusion en place. Suite à ça, elle tourne le dos à Steve. Il décide malgré tout de parler doucement et insiste sur certains mots.

« J’ai discuté avec Bernard, tu sais, Sarah ! Tu es une petite fille très courageuse d’après tout ce que j'ai pu entendre. Je ne te connais pas mais je suis fier de rencontrer une petite fille aussi brave que toi. Il n'est plus là pour te faire du mal, tout est terminé. Tu me crois ? »

Il continue de parler quoiqu'elle se cache sous ses couvertures. Il parle de ses marques de ce qu'il pense qu'elle a pu subir puis il demande où se trouve ce lieu : la maison de sa séquestration. Il ne voit aucune réaction de sa part. Une femme apparaît ensuite dans la chambre avec un plateau-repas pour Sarah. Elle l'avertit puis sort. Steve lui demande de manger, mais elle reste cachée.

« Je vais te laisser manger puis réfléchir à notre petite discussion. Je ne serais pas loin. », le prévient-il avant de quitter la chambre. 

Elle quitte ses couvertures, essuient ses yeux puis elle mange rapidement de faim. Elle enlève sa perfusion, descend de son lit avec son plateau-repas vide puis se pose derrière la porte de sa chambre où, elle jette énergétiquement son plateau au sol. 

Steve, alerté par le bruit, entre précipitamment dans la chambre où il reçoit un retour de porte en pleine face. Il chute au sol. Sarah profite de ce moment pour fuir, mais, il parvient à attraper sa jambe. Elle chute, se débat, pleure, puis finit par hurler :

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! » 

Steve ne l'écoute pas. Il encaisse les coups puissants de cette enfant jusqu'à enfin les médecins interviennent. Un calmant lui est de nouveau injecté puis les médecins l'attachent définitivement sur le lit. Steve observe la scène, cette gamine de nouveau ligotée. Il la regarde, se fait soigner son nez puis sa lèvre saignante. Une douleur aux côtes se fait aussi ressentir, mais il ne dit rien.

Plus tard, elle se réveille, prend peur à la vue de ses attaches puis force sur ses liens pour libérer ses membres supérieurs. Steve intervient.

« Hé ! Calme-toi. Je n'aime pas te voir ligotée à ce lit, mais tes fugues nous y obligent, tu comprends ? Laisse-moi t'aider. Tout est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité. »

Elle lui détourne le regard, mais continue à forcer sur ses liens qui obligent un médecin à intervenir de nouveau pour la soigner. Son poignet sans plâtre saigne. Steve l'interdit de l'attacher une nouvelle fois, il la prend sous sa responsabilité.

« Tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre, tu comprends ?  
\- Je veux juste aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plaît. », demande-t-elle à demi-mot.

Elle quitte son lit puis elle file à la porte des toilettes. Steve met son pied pour lui interdire de fermer la porte totalement. Elle le regarde, elle entre dans la pièce. Steve esquisse un sourire, elle ne l'aura pas encore une fois. Elle pousse la porte pour sortir. Steve se positionne ensuite à la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Elle le regarde un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle n'a aucune issue. Elle retourne dans son lit, cherche un autre plan pour s'éloigner de lui. Steve s'amuse de cette situation : le jeu du chat et de la petite souris.

« Alors, tu veux parler ? Bon, je vais voir si un dessin animé passe quelque part sur une chaîne de la télé. », dit-il quand il ne reçoit aucune réponse de sa part.


	4. Chapter 4

Pour s'éloigner au plus vite de Steve, Sarah met sa première partie de son plan à exécution : elle ne cherche plus à fuir de l'hôpital. Il vient la voir le matin avant de commencer à travailler puis le soir avant de rentrer chez lui. Quelquefois, il dort à l'hôpital pour éviter de mettre un agent à sa porte. Il lui parle, mange et essaie de faire des activités avec elle malgré la fatigue de ses journées, mais la présence de cette enfant ne lui apporte que du bonheur. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce ressenti. Elle ne répond à aucune de ses questions, le regarde à peine. Elle a toujours ce regard de peur envers lui. Elle attend patiemment sa sortie de l'hôpital calmement malgré une forte envie de fuir les lieux. Puis, un matin, elle est heureuse intérieurement, son plan est en route, elle va quitter l'hôpital et donc Steve. Elle part pour un foyer sur l'île. Quand Steve apprend la nouvelle, elle le voit déçu, mais il prend tout de même du courage pour lui dire ces quelques mots :

« Tu seras bien là-bas. »

Le jour J arrive, elle quitte l'hôpital, accompagnée d'une femme puis d'un homme qui lui tient chacun une main. Elle fixe Steve et Daniel au tournant d'un couloir avant de reprendre sa route.

« Elle t’aime bien !, dit Daniel.  
\- Tu penses !  
\- Oui, comme punching-ball !, dit-il en se moquant de lui.   
\- Je pense qu’il y a plus !  
\- Oui, elle te déteste !  
\- Cette enfant ne te regarde pas comme elle me regarde. Elle a peur de moi. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je te rejoins au QG. Demande à Jerry de préparer le dossier concernant les meurtres des prostituées. »

Quand il arrive enfin au QG, Jerry met le dossier du « tueur des prostituées » pour l'équipe sur grand écran. L'équipe découvre le rapport ensemble. Un témoin qui attestait qu'un homme courait derrière une voiture jaune et qui criait le nom de ''Sarah''. Elle découvre ensuite le scénario, la mise en scène des tueries. Les femmes furent violées, battues puis brûlées avec de l'acide post-mortem. Le dernier meurtre est lui différent, le tueur n'a pas terminé son rituel, sûrement coupé par la disparition de l'enfant. Il a fait une erreur : un ADN était présent sur la scène du crime. Malheureusement, il ne possède aucune identité, mais la police sait qu'il appartient au tueur. Steve retourne donc avec Daniel rendre visite à Bernard avec ses nouveaux éléments, il espère obtenir plus d'informations. Ils ne sont pas accueillis chaleureusement :

« Écoutez, vous me fatiguez avec cette gosse ! Laissez-moi faire le deuil de mes fils !  
\- Vous voulez faire le deuil de vos fils ! Vous les avez insultés, si je me souviens bien lors de notre dernier entretien ! On veut juste savoir où est le véhicule, après on vous laisse tranquille !, crie Steve. Vous devez bien ça à cette enfant !  
\- On l’a jetée dans le port avec tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur sauf la gamine ! Quand j’y repense, on aurait dû suivre notre premier instinct ! On aurait dû la laisser se noyer à l’intérieur ! J'aurais dû passer au-dessus de cette envie d'avoir une petite fille ! »

Pris d'une pulsion de colère, Steve frappe d'un coup-de-poing la table. Il surprend Daniel, choqué de cet acte. Tani et Junior se rendent au port avec des agents de la base nautique afin de retrouver le véhicule. Une fois le trésor déniché, la fouille faite, ils contactent Steve.

Beaucoup d'emballages de bonbons et de gâteaux se trouvent à l'intérieur : des bidons d'acide, une couverture, un ours en peluche puis une boîte qui contenait des photos illisibles. La voiture fut importée du continent. Elle est immatriculée de la Californie. Steve contacte donc les autorités qui ne lui fournissent aucun élément, jamais de meurtres de prostituées selon le scénario de Steve n'eurent lieu dans leur comté.

L'équipe est dans une impasse, aucun élément ne peut l'aider à trouver la maison de Bernard. Elle sait juste que potentiellement le père de Sarah est un tueur en série et qu'éventuellement elle ait pu voir les meurtres de celui-ci. D'autres analyses sont en cours : l'ADN trouvé sur le dernier meurtre de la prostituée est comparé avec celui de Sarah.

« Tu vas lui rendre visite ?, demande Daniel.  
\- Oui, mais seul. Je te tiens au courant.  
\- C'est une enfant, ne l'oublie pas.   
\- Je sais. Je t'appellerai. »

Steve se rend au foyer, au coin de la rue, des gyrophares clignotent, il accélère. Il se gare puis il fonce voir ce qui s'y passe. Il est soulagé de voir simplement un enfant avec un nez en sang jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit l'enfant raconter comment il eut son nez dans cet état. Il soupire, lève les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans le foyer.  
Il se fait accompagner auprès de Sarah assise sur une balançoire. Elle regarde le sol puis sa main égratignée. 

« Elle est là-bas, c'est sa place.   
\- Elle reste seule ?  
\- Vu l'état de Gaëtan, c'est mieux ainsi. », répond-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il s'approche d'elle puis se met à sa hauteur devant la balançoire, il voit sa main avec du sang, puis elle qui le regarde couler faiblement. 

« Bonjour Sarah, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Ton poignet et maintenant ça. Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de frapper ce petit garçon. Il voulait juste récupérer son ballon. Frapper, c'est mal, il ne faut pas faire ça. »

Elle le regarde de travers. Il a tort sur cette histoire entre le petit garçon et elle. Elle descend ensuite de sa balançoire pour le quitter, mais il la retient par le bras. Il veut qu'elle le suive pour soigner cette main. Elle obéit à contrecœur. Il lui montre le chemin à suivre. En marchant, il pose un bras autour d'elle, sa main sur son épaule opposée à lui.  
Elle laisse la femme la soigner, mais elle surveille ses gestes, les produits utilisés. Steve la trouve triste, plus qu'à l'hôpital, mais il pense qu'elle s'en veut peut-être de son acte.

« Je vois que vous avez réussi à la convaincre de se soigner. Je te cherche depuis dix minutes, Sarah. Tu vas bientôt partir, intervient la directrice du foyer.  
\- Comment ça, elle va bientôt partir !, dit-il surpris. Elle est arrivée hier !  
\- Vous n’êtes pas au courant ! Sarah part pour le continent. On lui a trouvé une famille d’accueil avec un haut système de sécurité.  
\- Tu as encore essayé de fuir ?, demande-t-il déçu.  
\- Oui et pas qu’une seule fois en une nuit, intervient de nouveau la femme.   
\- Quand part-elle ?  
\- Dans la soirée. »

Après son soin, elle descend du fauteuil puis se réfugie dans sa chambre sans aucun regard pour personne. Steve sent que sa tristesse n'est pas seulement due à cette altercation. Elle refuse de communiquer. Au bureau, il reçoit plus d'informations sur son départ. Elle part pour New York chez un couple d'une trentaine d'années. Une famille suffisamment aisée pour la surveiller chaque seconde.

« La surveiller de la sorte, ne l'aidera pas. Elle a besoin d'espace. Laissez-la ici, dans une famille, mais ici.  
\- Je suis désolée, mais elle doit partir. »

Avant de partir, il va la voir de nouveau. Il lui promet de ne pas l'oublier et de rester sur cette enquête jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve cette maison où ses sévices eurent lieu. Elle se couche puis lui tourne le dos. Elle ne préfère pas lui répondre et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaite qu'il parte.

Dans la soirée, Steve dans sa voiture depuis des heures la voit enfin quitter le foyer. Ils sont quatre accompagnateurs. Le véhicule démarre, puis Steve les suit au loin. Il remarque que deux autres véhicules sans plaques restent près de celui de Sarah. Il contacte Daniel, il a besoin de renfort, il sent que quelque chose va se produire. Ce qu'il pensait se passa, les véhicules prennent la voiture de Sarah en sandwich. Tous sont coincés à l'intérieur. Quatre personnes quittent les véhicules puis se dirigent vers la lunette arrière. Steve s'annonce en tant que force spéciale des forces de l'ordre puis une fusillade se fait entendre. Un homme parvient à extirper Sarah de l’habitacle en brisant la lunette arrière du véhicule, mais la fillette se défend puis fuit dans un immeuble plutôt que vers Steve qui l'appelle bien qu'il soit surpris de la force physique de cette enfant.

Il charge son arme, observe les environs puis il court dans la direction de Sarah. Il monte les escaliers puis la rattrape au dernier étage d'un immeuble abandonné. Elle essaie d'ouvrir une porte d'un appartement. Elle voit Steve arriver vers elle. Elle prend peur, mais elle continue à essayer d'ouvrir cette porte close. Il la prend rapidement puis, ils se réfugient dans un autre appartement ouvert quand il voit les quatre personnes arriver avec des armes en mains. Ils se cachent derrière de vieux meubles sûrement abandonnés par les anciens locataires quand ils eurent quitté les lieux.

« Laissez-nous l'enfant et on vous laisse la vie sauve !, crie une voix masculine.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre ! », répond Steve.

Il entend des pas se diriger vers eux. Il tire, touche un des inconnus. Les trois autres prennent la fuite quand ils entendent les sirènes de police arriver au loin. Ils abandonnent leur complice. Steve s'avance ensuite vers l'homme puis l'attache. Sarah profite de ce temps pour se faufiler puis partir, mais Steve pas dupe, l'attrape au passage.

« Oh ! Mais je t'attendais, toi ! », dit-il amusé.

Il la porte malgré sa réticence, puis ils descendent les marches. Ils croisent les renforts. Il leur indique le chemin à suivre pour arrêter l'homme. Une fois à l'extérieur, Steve retrouve son équipe. 

« Ça va ?, demande Daniel. Vous allez bien ?  
\- Oui, ça va. Vous êtes arrivés à temps, merci. Aide-moi à la tenir.  
\- Passe-la-moi.  
\- Attention, elle est forte. », dit-il en lui passant.

Steve voit l'enfant se laisser porter par Daniel. Elle ne dit rien, reste calme, n'essaie pas de fuir de ses bras. Il ne comprend pas. L'ambulance arrive, les médecins la prennent en charge. Steve les suit. Il réfléchit, il reste tranquille ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Sarah. Il cogite. 

« Tu es en colère, Steve !  
\- J'ai beau tout repasser dans ma tête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette gamine refuse mon aide ! Elle a accepté que tu la portes ! Tu aurais dû voir la force physique que cette enfant possède ! Bernard l'a très bien menée. Elle pourrait me battre avec de l'entraînement !  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses qu'elle peut être plus forte que toi !  
\- Si, justement, je le pense. Elle a dégommé deux gars à elle toute seule, là, à l'instant !  
\- Alors, parle-lui de ''SEALS à SEALS''. Cette enfant ne doit pas devenir une criminelle.  
\- Daniel ! Il faut surtout qu'elle ne tombe pas en de très mauvaises mains ! Daniel, reprend-il après un silence. Sarah, j'en suis sûr et certain, elle a reconnu la voix de l'homme dans l'immeuble. Elle en a frissonné. Et il passe au-dessus de moi dans sa terreur. »

Il se gare sur le parking. Daniel reçoit un appel de Tani. Une fois le contact coupé, il annonce à Steve que trois personnes sur les quatre sont mortes : une femme et deux adolescents.

« C'est bien, on en a un sur les quatre !  
\- Non, l'un des trois fuyards a pris la fuite, Steve.  
\- Attends, ce n'est pas possible ! Celui de l'appartement, je lui ai tiré dans la jambe !  
\- Il faut croire qu'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Il a sauté dans la cage d'escalier. Il s'est brisé la nuque. »

Steve entre dans l'hôpital puis il demande où se trouve l'enfant. Une infirmière l'amène à sa chambre de soin. Elle n'a rien. Il entre sans se faire attendre.

« Je suis content que tu n'aies rien, dit-il le ton dur. Non, non, non, tu n’éviteras pas cette discussion Sarah, dit-il quand il la voit se retourner. Regarde-moi. Je sais que tu m'as vu à côté du bâtiment et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me rejoindre quand tu en avais la possibilité ! J'étais là pour te protéger, reprend-il en montant le ton. Tu m'as mis en danger inutilement et toi aussi par la même occasion. Ces gens qui te voulaient, ce ne sont pas des gentils. Tout ça n'est pas un jeu, et tu le sais ! N'est-ce pas ? » 

Daniel observe, il voit Sarah tourner le dos à Steve, se coucher les larmes aux yeux puis se réfugier sous ses couvertures. Steve quitte la chambre quand il voit Daniel le regarder ses lèvres pincées, embêté par la situation.

« Elle pleure, Steve.   
\- Je sais, mais j'ai eu très peur pour elle. Où en sont Tani et Junior ?  
\- Toujours sur les lieux. Ils n'ont pas retrouvé la quatrième personne.  
\- On va se charger de son transport à l'aéroport. Envoie Tani et Junior parler à Bernard, il doit être le responsable de ce piège. On laisse la chasse à l'homme à la police pour le moment.  
\- Bernard est mort, Steve. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il est mort au moment où tu te trouvais au foyer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qui est-ce ?  
\- Je pense que c'est l'une de ces quatre personnes qui cherchaient à prendre Sarah qui a tué notre cher Bernard. Steve, si vraiment cette gamine a reconnu la voix du gamin qui s'est suicidé, c'est que, peut-être, c'est sa famille. Un parent reconnaît son enfant entre mille, Steve. Les médias ont fait la une à cette gamine.  
\- Si vraiment, c'est sa famille, on le sera avec les tests ADN.  
\- Ils seront en cours dès les corps à la morgue.  
\- Et celui entre notre ADN sur le corps de la prostituée et elle, qu'est-ce que ça a donnée ?  
\- Il n'a aucune correspondance avec Sarah. Ils ne sont pas de la même famille.  
\- Donc, nous avons trois morts à identifier. Un ADN sans identité et une gamine qui pour le moment n'a aucun lien de parenté avec toutes les personnes qu'elle a fréquentées. Si ce trio se révèle ne pas être de sa famille, qui est-elle ?   
\- On va attendre les tests. Chaque chose en son temps, Steve. »

Dans la nuit, ils procèdent au transfert de Sarah jusqu'à l'aéroport. Une assistante sociale prend Sarah puis elles montent dans le véhicule de Daniel que Steve conduit. Le trajet se passe sans encombre malgré une enfant triste à la vue du chauffeur. Une fois sur place, Steve demande l'autorisation à l'accompagnante pour discuter avec Sarah qui ne le souhaite pas. Il s'éloigne tout de même avec elle, la femme l'autorise. 

« Je suis désolé de mettre emporté tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Explique-moi pourquoi tu cherchais à te rendre à l'appartement 303. Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui fus arrivé avant eux. Hé, ne me laisse pas comme ça !  
\- L'appartement avait un escalier de secours, répond-elle la tête basse.  
\- Je comprends mieux. Tu l'as vu pendant la bagarre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fait oui puis elle se mure de nouveau dans le silence. 

« Tu sais, je pense que tu connais la voix du jeune dans l'appartement. Tu connais son nom ?  
\- …  
\- Et me dire pourquoi tu as cherché des informations sur moi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu cachée chez moi ?  
\- Tu devrais te reposer. Tes deux côtes sont en train de te faire mal. », dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

La femme lui prend la main. Elles montent dans l'avion. Steve est meurtri, elle n'a pas accepté ses excuses, refusé son câlin puis elle n'a montré aucune envie de le revoir. Il avait besoin de tout ça. Sarah comprend sa souffrance, mais elle ne peut pas, ne veut pas qu'il s'attache à elle. Il faut absolument qu'il l'oublie.

« Tu t'es attaché à cette gamine, hein, Steve !  
\- Ouais, beaucoup et je ne sais pas pour quoi.  
\- Est-ce que tu lui as dit au moins ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas réussi. Elle viendra chez moi, même si elle me repousse.  
\- Combien de temps avant qu'elle soit de retour ?  
\- J'ai un mois pour lui faire une chambre et la cour décidera si je peux ou pas être son tuteur. Mais cela prendra du temps. Jusqu'où cette assistante sociale l'accompagne ?  
\- Une autre femme prendra son relais à New York. Tu veux de l'aide pour sa chambre ?  
\- Oui, c'est sympa, merci. Mais, avant, je vais attendre que son avion décolle. Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Je vais prendre des cafés. »

Daniel revient avec ses cafés.

« Merci. Je suis totalement tombé amoureux de cette enfant. Elle me manque déjà.  
\- Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas cette enquête qui te fait penser que tu l'aimes.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai ressenti cet amour avant même de savoir qu'elle n'était pas dans les fichiers des enfants portés disparus. J'ai ressenti cette chose quand j'ai croisé son regard depuis la voiture. Tu sais très bien que les enquêtes qui concernent les enfants, jamais je reste avec eux, je te laisse ce privilège.  
\- C'est vrai, pourquoi d'ailleurs ?  
\- Tu sais t'y prendre avec les enfants. Tu l'as encore prouvé avec elle.  
\- Quand je vois le résultat de celle-ci avec toi ! Tu n'as peut-être pas tort ! » 

Ils rient de cette phrase, puis une fois l'avion à perte de vue, Steve consulte un médecin. Celui-ci lui confirme qu'il a bien deux côtes de fêlées. Il doit se reposer.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, commandant, dit-il en regardant une seconde fois la radio.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?, demande-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise.  
\- Le coup aurait été un peu plus fort, elles seraient cassées. » 

Il sourit, pense à Sarah, elle connaît sa force, si elle l'aurait voulu, elle aurait pu fuir en les lui brisant. 

« Elle est meilleure que moi », pense-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.


	5. chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE PEUT CHOQUER

New York, juin.  
L'avion au sol, une dame prend le relais pour Sarah. Elles montent dans une voiture. Sarah regarde par la vitre, de grandes maisons et des voitures de luxe longent les trottoirs. La voiture ralentit, un couple attend sur le perron, elle découvre sa nouvelle famille.   
Une fois devant eux, l'assistante sociale lui présente le couple, Delphine et Gérard. Ils visitent ensemble les lieux. La femme explique la situation de l'enfant puis, elle quitte le foyer. 

« Voilà, prenez soin d'elle comme vous l'avez toujours fait, dit la femme avec un sourire.  
\- Bien sûr. », répond la chef de famille.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle puis, elle regarde son mari avec un large sourire.

« Sarah ! Viens voir papa !  
\- Allez ! N'aie pas peur. », ajoute la femme.

Elle les rejoint doucement. Gérard soulève la tête de l'enfant pour capter son regard.

« Nous, nous sommes tes parents. On a une règle très stricte ici. Tu es là pour l'argent, rien d'autre. Je vais te présenter Sonia et Joshua. »

Il appelle ses enfants, les présente. Sonia la dévisage, Joshua l'admire. Delphine leur présente le curriculum de Sarah.

« Cool, dit Joshua. Ça change des gosses qui sont là juste parce qu'ils sont maltraités !  
\- Moi je m'en fiche, ça ne me change rien ! Je fais comme d'habitude avec elle ! Maman ?  
\- Pareil, je ne change rien. Chéri ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir. Et toi fiston ?  
\- J'ai ma petite idée. », répond-il en caressant la joue de l'enfant.

Elle court se réfugier dans un coin de la maison. Elle est souvent prise au piège. Elle ne connaît pas la propriété, mais elle fuie tout de même des mains du couple et des enfants. Elle les cogne. Elle arrive dans la cuisine puis voit une opportunité pour elle de fuir : un jardin, un mur pas trop haut qu'elle peut facilement escalader avec l'aide des meubles de jardin puis grâce aux entraînements de Bernard. Elle fonce.  
Elle touche le mur puis se recule rapidement, quand elle reçoit du courant électrique. Gérard l'attrape.

« Tu es en prison ici. Viens par là ! Tu mérites une bonne correction ! »

Avec l'aide de sa femme, il la déshabille puis Sonia s'occupe de la punir comme elle aimait le faire avec une autre fille. Elle est violente, lui donne des coups de ceinture. Une fois terminés, ils remarquent tout son mal-être à être torse-nu mais elle ne pleure pas. Joshua s’exulte :

« Je ne vais pas que dormir avec elle ! Mets-la à poil sœurette ! »

Sarah s'éloigne pour éviter ce geste, mais elle est seule contre tous, déstabilisée une fois dénudée.

« Bon, intervient Gérard. Fiston, tu as trouvé la solution pour éviter ses fugues. Félicitations ! »

Deux jours plus tard.  
Martine, la sœur de Delphine, vient à la rencontre de la nouvelle enfant. Elle est choquée quand elle la découvre totalement nue, sur le canapé devant la télévision, devant des dessins animés.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as dit de ne pas amener mes enfants. Où sont ses vêtements ?  
\- Elle les retire, elle a vécu comme ça avec sa famille. Elle n'a pas l'habitude. On y va par étapes, ment-elle.  
\- Coucou toi, viens me voir. »

Sarah se lève puis se met debout face à elle. Elle a peur, pose ses mains près de ses lèvres, paniquée.

« Je ne comprends pas, tu me dis que c'est une gamine violée et battue et elle se balade comme ça !  
\- Tu sais les enfants maltraités depuis des années mettent du temps à comprendre.  
\- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est de ses marques au dos ?  
\- Les derniers coups de son père juste, avant que la police la récupère, ment-elle encore une fois.  
\- Pauvre petite puce. »

Sarah retourne sur le fauteuil tandis que les sœurs s'installent à la table de la cuisine :

« Tu n'as pas peur ? Ton fils est grand, il a dix-sept ans.  
\- Oui et alors ?  
\- Il y a une gamine qui se balade dans ta maison nue comme un ver ! Ton fils doit commencer à avoir des envies, tu vois ! Tu n'as pas peur pour elle ?  
\- Non, je ne m'inquiète pas.  
\- Ton mari, ta fille ? Ils en pensent quoi ?  
\- Ils savaient à quoi s'attendre avec ce métier. Sarah va dans sa chambre quand ils invitent des amis si elle refuse de porter des vêtements. »

Joshua revient d'une sortie. Comme bon petit soldat, Sarah court à lui pour aller dans ses bras, une règle du jeune homme. Martine est mal à l'aise à cette vue. Elle décide de partir une fois Joshua dans sa chambre avec l'enfant.

« Cette enfant est très proche de lui. Elle ne le lâche pas, dit Delphine.  
\- Cette enfant est nue avec un jeune. Elle pense sûrement qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Fais en sorte qu'elle porte des habits quand ta famille est là. Qu'elle soit nue toute seule avec toi, pour le moment ce n'est rien, mais pas devant ton fils, ton mari. »

Une fois sa sœur partie et la porte close, elle éteint la télévision et elle rejoint Joshua dans sa chambre :

« Elle est enfin partie, dit-elle soulagée. Toi vas débarrasser la table ! Ensuite mets la table pour ce soir ! Vivement qu'elle n'est plus ce plâtre !  
\- Hé ! N'oublie pas de revenir ici après ! Maman, Sonia vit très mal le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui laisser des marques sur le corps.  
\- Il y a beaucoup d'autres façons de faire mal, junior ! Qu'elle réfléchisse un peu ta jumelle ! Tiens, revoilà ton goûter ! Amusez-vous bien ! Ne le chauffe pas trop ! », dit-elle en poussant l'enfant dans les bras de son fils.


	6. Chapter 6

Juillet.  
Malgré sa vie à la maison, Sarah est heureuse intérieurement quand enfin, elle retire son plâtre. Gérard l'autorise à profiter du jardin maintenant qu'elle obéit assez bien.

« N'oublie pas de quoi sont capables ses murs ! J'ai augmenté l'intensité du courant. »

Les jumeaux rejoignent la fillette assise sur la balançoire. Elle reste attentive pour intervenir rapidement au cas où Delphine l'appelle pour effectuer une tâche ménagère. Les jumeaux la prennent. Joshua s'assied au sol puis la met face à lui. Elle ne bouge pas honteuse de ses jambes écartées. Il lui tient ses poignées puis lui demande de ne plus bouger. Sonia est à côté d'elle des ciseaux dans la main, une tondeuse dans l'autre. Elle lui rase la tête.

« Oh ! Que c'est doux ! Tête d’œuf va ! C'est ton cadeau pour la disparition de ton plâtre », dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied au bas du dos.

Joshua la lâche puis il part devant sa console de jeux. Elle reste assise là à regarder ses cheveux au sol.

« C'est bon ! Tu as fini ? Mets cette merde dans ce sac-poubelle, dit Delphine. Après, tu auras des tâches ménagères à faire ! J'ai des retards sur mes séries à regarder ! Mais je t'ai à l’œil, c'est clair ? »

Août.  
L'assistante sociale rend visite à Sarah. Elle est habillée pour l'occasion puis, avec quelques cheveux sur la tête. Quand elle arrive, l'enfant est dans la cuisine avec les jumeaux, ils jouent au jeu de dadas. Elle l'observe au loin pour ne pas les déranger.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont passés ses jolis cheveux bruns ?  
\- Elle a fait une bêtise. Elle s'est servi de ma tondeuse électrique, ment le père. J'ai oublié de la ranger.  
\- Faites plus attention, monsieur. Bon, sinon tout se passe bien ?  
\- Oui parfaitement ! Les enfants s'entendent très bien, dit la mère.  
\- Oui, ils sont très proches.  
\- D'accord, c'est parfait. Je vous ai pris un rendez-vous pour Sarah. La rentrée des classes va bientôt commencer, il faut qu'elle soit scolarisée. Elle doit passer des examens pour savoir dans quel niveau la mettre !  
\- Serait-il possible de lui faire cours à domicile ?, demande Delphine.  
\- Il faut que cette enfant se sociabilise !  
\- On la sort très souvent, mais elle a peur des gens, très peur.  
\- C'est nouveau ça ! Je sais qu'elle avait peur du policier qui l'a libérée de ces « braqueurs de banques » puis qu'elle s'est battue avec un enfant au foyer ! Mais elle n'avait peur de rien d'autre !  
\- Vous savez, elle est perturbée, elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars.  
\- Bon, commençons comme ça pour cette année. Au revoir Sarah. », dit-elle au loin.

Septembre.  
Avec son QI élevé, Sarah commence ses cours à domicile avec Delphine, la première année de collège. C’est un grand moment de stress pour elle qui a peur de faire une erreur pensant aux conséquences qu'elle vivait avec Bernard dans ce cas-là. Elle espère ne pas subir les mêmes punitions. Elle est fatiguée entre ses cours, les tâches ménagères, les demandes des enfants. Tous les vendredis soir, elle rentre très tard avec Gérard, très secouée de ce moment que personne ne se préoccupe. Souvent, à peine à la maison, Joshua l'embarque dans sa chambre. Il lui retire ses vêtements avant de lui faire l'amour.

Octobre.  
Des forces de l'ordre sonnent à la porte de chez eux. Delphine demande à Sarah d'arrêter de récurer les toilettes avec sa brosse à dents puis de se cacher dans le cellier que Delphine verrouille. La police lui annonce la mort de son mari. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Elle s'effondre. Une fois la police partie, elle libère Sarah qui retourne aux toilettes pour finir le travail. Les jumeaux reviennent puis apprennent la nouvelle. Sarah les entend pleurer, hurler depuis la cuisine où cette fois-ci elle lave des placards avec tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Elle termine tard le soir, son repas, les restes du trio sont froids, elle mange tout de même, au sol. Ensuite, elle débarrasse la table puis elle fait la vaisselle. Une fois terminée, elle rejoint le trio au salon. Elle souffre.

Décembre.  
Delphine reçoit un appel menaçant. Elle décide de quitter au plus vite leur domicile. Ils partent dans la nuit. Ils roulent et ils trouvent une maison abandonnée près d'une grande route de campagne. Ils s'y installent. La maison sans aucune alarme, aucune serrure, Joshua décide d'attacher Sarah même s'il sait qu'elle ne se sauvera pas nue.  
Quelques jours passent, elle a froid dans cette maison sans électricité, chauffage et eau potable. Son corps est maigre, abîmé, souillé. Tous savent que plus personne ne leur rendra visite, ils ne prennent donc plus soin d'elle. Sonia peut enfin la faire souffrir sans crainte.

Joshua sort plusieurs soirs par semaine. Les filles profitent de ce temps pour être cruelle avec Sarah. Un soir, elles lui parlent des enfants précédents, les garçons n'ont jamais souffert, ils étaient aimés et choyés contrairement aux filles. Sarah apprend les horreurs que Michelle 14 ans eut vécues avec eux, la première fille qu'ils ont maltraitée. Elle apprend au fur et à mesure de leurs discours qu'elle est la seconde petite fille. Elle prend peur quand elle sait que ce qu'elle vit aujourd'hui n'est rien à ce qui l'attend. Michelle a vécu l'horreur en deux ans chez eux. Sans aucune possibilité de fuir, elle s'est suicidée. Sarah ne veut pas finir comme elle, elle veut vivre pour comprendre son passé d'avant les « braqueurs de banques ». Elle réfléchit vite à une solution pour fuir cette famille qu'elle nomme « la famille de l'horreur ».

Janvier.  
Joshua est absent et comme à chaque absence de celui-ci, elle souffre plus que d'habitude. À force de coups, elle parvient à mettre son plan à exécution : elle joue la morte. Avec toutes les souffrances infligées, restée immobile, lui est tout à fait possible. Les filles paniquent, elles ne vérifient pas son pouls, elles décident de faire disparaître le corps plus loin à l'arrière de la maison, dans les bois. Elles trouvent rapidement un trou, elles jettent le corps de Sarah à l'intérieur puis retournent à la maison pour prendre des pelles afin de l'enterrer. Joshua arrive à ce moment-là. Elles lui expliquent qu'elles ont été trop fortes dans leurs coups et qu'elle en est morte. Ensemble, ils se rendent au lieu de repos de Sarah. Ils découvrent un trou vide. Joshua hurle son nom, l'appelle. Elle le regarde cacher dans un coin. Elle le voit ensuite prendre une pelle puis frapper sa sœur qui s'écroule au sol. Sa mère accourt vers sa fille qui prend à son tour des coups de pelles. Avec celle-ci, il creuse plus profondément le trou. Sarah profite de ce moment pour partir vers la maison. Elle fait des quatre pattes puis, elle se retourne subitement quand elle l'entend siffloter. Elle sort un souffle de soulagement, il ne l'a pas vu, il est juste heureux de son acte. Elle regarde les corps, puis, elle s'aperçoit, Sonia est toujours vivante, elle lui tend la main pour demander son aide. Sarah lui tourne le dos, elle part.  
À la maison, elle prend le long manteau de Sonia, quelques trucs à grignoter, met des bottes beaucoup trop grandes pour elle puis, elle fonce vers la départementale. Une fois plus aucun véhicule en vue, elle la traverse puis se pose plus loin. Elle se couche puis se réchauffe avec ce manteau extrêmement chaud et doux.


	7. Chapter 7

À son réveil, elle avance dans les champs, elle entre dans la première ville qu'elle trouve. Elle passe plusieurs journées à errer dans les rues puis à se faufiler dans les magasins le soir. Le premier soir, elle se sert dans le rayon vêtements. Elle vole des sous-vêtements, des salopettes et des pulls. Elle ne reste pas longtemps. Elle sait qu'une alarme se déclenche automatiquement après un mouvement. Les autres soirs, avec un fruit dans les mains, un sac de nourriture dans l'autre, elle prend plaisir à voir la police entrer dans le magasin alors qu'elle est déjà au coin de la rue.

Les policiers perdent patience, le chef double ses effectifs dans les rues le soir aux heures de fermeture. Les policiers savent que le voleur est de petite taille, mais jamais ils n'ont réussi à obtenir une image qui montre son visage, la capuche du manteau le protégeant. Sarah comprend rapidement, donc elle change elle aussi de tactique, elle entre dans une bibliothèque. Elle court aux toilettes se nettoie le visage puis boit de l'eau, fouille les poubelles pour trouver un reste à manger, en vain. Elle regarde les nombreux livres qui l'entourent puis elle commence à en ouvrir un quand elle voit des gyrophares illuminer la pièce de l'extérieur. Elle a déclenché une alarme silencieuse sans le savoir. Elle court vite aux toilettes avec son livre, ouvre la fenêtre puis fuit.

Janvier, Hawaï.  
Steve arrive au QG comme chaque matin pour travailler. Il ouvre sa porte de bureau puis voit un courrier du juge. Il l'ouvre, tremblant. Cette lettre qu'il attend depuis des semaines se tient là entre ses mains. Il explose sa joie quand il découvre qu'il a obtenu la garde de Sarah. Il contacte aussitôt les services sociaux de New York qui lui retire cette joie en un éclair : Sarah est portée disparue depuis le mois de décembre avec trois membres de sa famille d'accueil. L'établissement refuse de lui fournir de plus amples renseignements, Steve achète le premier billet d'avion en partance pour New York.

Sur place, le lendemain, il arrive à l'ouverture des bureaux. Le responsable du dossier de Sarah l'envoie au poste de police, l'inspecteur Flingue en charge de l'affaire. De là, il comprend l'enquête, Delphine est portée disparue avec les enfants depuis la mort de son mari. Ils ont reçu une plainte la concernant : celle d'un couple, puis un rapport suite à un interrogatoire de la sœur de Delphine, Martine.

« Nous avons reçu une plainte d'un couple un peu perdu, bizarre. Il disait ne plus recevoir de l'argent tous les mois d'un autre couple. Cet argent leur permettait de s'acheter de quoi se droguer. Ils nous ont fourni le numéro de téléphone et nous sommes tombés sur le nom de Gérard Pion. Le couple, en manque a fini par nous dire pour quoi. Tous les mois, ils recevaient près de 10 000 dollars. La famille d'accueil les rémunérait pour soulager la perte de leur enfant Michelle.  
\- La famille Pion était sa famille d'accueil ?  
\- Oui. La famille a acheté le couple. Elle leur donnait cette somme pour qu'aucune autopsie ne soit faite sur leur fille et qu'elle soit incinérée.  
\- Et ils l'ont fait. La famille avait donc quelque chose à cacher ! Comment est morte Michelle ?  
\- Elle s'est suicidée d'après ce que nous a dit la famille Pion à cette époque.  
\- La famille a gardé d'autres enfants à part Michelle et ma fille ?  
\- Trois garçons. Ils ont tous parlé de cette famille comme étant aimante, gentille. On pense qu'ils disent la vérité.  
\- Et pour le rapport de la sœur ?  
\- Quand on a été interrogé la sœur de Delphine après avoir découvert la maison suite à l'enquête pour l'argent, on a découvert des choses étranges, notamment les murs extérieurs électriques, des verrous à plusieurs portes : un placard, la chambre de votre fille et aucune affaire pour elle. Elle nous a dit durant un entretien que la première fois qu'elle a vu votre fille, elle était totalement nue, elle avait des marques sur le dos, très récentes. Elle avait peur quand elle lui a demandé de venir vers elle. Delphine lui a dit que Sarah ne supportait pas de porter des vêtements. Ce qui l'a le plus choqué fut que votre fille est couru dans les bras de son neveu sans aucune gêne. Joshua la prise puis il est parti dans sa chambre.  
\- Elle... Elle a été battue, elle avait des marques au dos à son départ, mais pas récentes. Elle supporte très bien les vêtements. Elle cachait ses marques avec eux. Je me souviens que... jamais durant nos parties de cartes ou d'autres jeux... Elle jouait avec les mains cachées dans ses manches, elle avait honte de ses marques.  
\- Je suis désolé, commandant, mais on sait, on a la certitude même qu'elle a subi des viols, des violences. On a retrouvé l'ADN de votre fille sur plusieurs objets dont dans le lit de Joshua. Elle était la seule enfant en garde dans cette famille. »

Steve s'appuie au mur, ses jambes flanchent. Personne ne sait où se trouve cette famille et pour eux, Sarah est toujours avec celle-ci.

Sarah, pendant que Steve apprend ses déboires, elle est dans un camion, cachée en partance pour un autre État. Elle le découvre après de longues heures de route. Elle sort du camion en coupant la bâche dans un entrepôt puis elle fuie rapidement quand elle entend des hommes crier. Elle découvre qu’elle est au Connecticut. Elle voit une plage. Elle l’admire longuement avant de découvrir la ville dans laquelle elle est tombée, Milford.

Elle voit des gens pressés par le temps, d'autres qui retirent les décorations de Noël. Elle se pose dans un coin puis attend la nuit. Dans la nuit, elle quitte son coin, elle marche dans des rues sombres et vides, fouille les poubelles pour manger.  
Quelques jours passent ainsi. Malgré le froid, son manteau, sa faim, elle parvient à survivre, puis un soir, elle trouve un lieu qui l'attire, un entrepôt. Il y a beaucoup de bruit, de cri et surtout de la nourriture. Elle se faufile puis elle ramasse des frites à terre, des bouts de hamburgers ou de saucisses, vol une boisson posée au sol puis se cache dans un coin. Elle observe des jeunes adolescents en train de se battre sur un ring.

Février.  
La nuit se termine, l'animateur au micro annonce la fin des combats. Sarah quitte l'entrepôt puis se pose derrière des bennes, sur des cartons comme tous les soirs. Tous quittent les lieux, mais elle entend des jeunes s'approcher d'elle, elle reste sur ses gardes.

« Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Viens avec nous !  
\- Viens là, on te dit ! », s’énerve un jeune.

Au loin, un homme les voit. Il voit la gamine mettre à terre les trois hommes puis elle retourne dans son coin tandis que les hommes partent rapidement.  
Le lendemain, le soir, ce même homme, la voit comme chaque soir au sol ramasser les miettes à terre. Il s'approche d'elle une fois qu'elle est dans son coin pour savourer la boisson volée.

« Salut toi !, dit-il. Tiens, mange ça, n'aie pas peur. »

Il s'installe près d'elle puis pioche dans la barquette de frites.

« Je te vois régulièrement ici. Tu n'as pas de famille ? Non ! Je t'ai vu hier mettre trois jeunes à terre. J'ai une proposition pour toi. Tu fais des combats pour moi et je te donne un toit et de la nourriture. Ça te dit ? » 

Elle lui rend la barquette de frites puis s'éloigne. Il la laisse partir.  
Deux jours plus tard, une nouvelle fois, les trois jeunes viennent l'embêter armés de couteau. Elle se bat, se défend bien, mais après les avoir fait fuir une nouvelle fois, elle ressent une douleur au bras. L'un d'eux l'a coupé. Elle quitte son coin puis se pose dans un autre. Elle met une de ces chaussettes pour appuyer sur sa plaie.  
Le lendemain, durant les combats, elle profite des toilettes pour se désinfecter avec une des bières au sol. Quand elle en sort elle tombe de nouveau sur ''l'homme à la barquette''.

« Ils sont venus se venger. Accepte mon offre, tu seras en sécurité. »


	8. chapitre 8

Avril.  
Steve reçoit un appel de la police de Milford. Ils sont intervenus au cours d'une fête dans une maison et l'ADN de Sarah s'y trouvait. Comme à New York, après des recherches sur la fillette, ils ont découvert qu'il était son tuteur. Steve part pour Milford.

« Merci de m'avoir contacté, inspecteur Draw, malgré les circonstances.  
\- C'est tout à fait normal. Votre fille était présente dans la maison. On a réussi à arrêter quelques personnes qui nous ont raconté son parcours.  
\- D'accord, quel est son parcours ?, demande-t-il avec peur.  
\- Elle est une mule pour Marc. On ne connaît pas son nom de famille. On ne sait pas non plus où il réside.  
\- Est-elle en bonne santé ?  
\- Non, malheureusement. Sarah n'est pas qu'une mule. Elle participe à des combats clandestins. Ils ne savent pas où se trouve ce lieu. Marc leur fourni la drogue puis passe du bon temps avec eux.  
\- Vous ont-ils dit ce que ma fille faisait pendant ce temps-là ?  
\- Elle dormait dans un coin. Marc ne la droguait pas.  
\- Où peut-être pas devant eux. Vous avez des pistes pour les combats ?  
\- On cherche, on enquête, on interroge les drogués de la rue. Nous avons un informateur, nous essayons de le trouver. J'espère qu'il sera, nous répondre.  
\- Ces trois personnes, demande-t-il en montrant la famille d'accueil sur la photo, sont-elles avec elle ?  
\- Nous n'avons aucun signalement sur eux.  
\- Merci. Tenez-moi au courant. Ne faites pas attention à l'heure, appelez-moi tout de suite. Je prendrai le premier vol. »

Steve remercie l'inspecteur Draw puis il quitte le continent, il ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment.

Avril, quelques jours plus tard.  
Steve avec Daniel atterrit à Milford. L'inspecteur Draw grâce à son informateur a trouvé le lieu des combats. Ils s'y rendent avec une unité du SWAT. Steve veut être certain que sa fille est à l'intérieur avant d'intervenir. Il entre avec Daniel et l’inspecteur en tant que spectateurs. Ils voient des gosses se battre, puis une heure plus tard, elle arrive enfin sur le ring.

« Et celle que vous attendiez tous ''la monstre'' !, crie l'animateur dans le micro. Elle va faire un combat contre trois garçons ! »

Steve avance de plus en plus vite, mais le combat commence. Daniel la voit forte, une personne, ce Marc s'est servi de ses compétences pour se servir de cette enfant. Steve avait raison, elle n'aurait pas dû tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Deux gamins sont à terre, le dernier sort un couteau de son short. Sarah n'a rien, Marc refusant pour pouvoir gagner les gains doublés. Ils se battent, Steve est au bord du ring, mais l'inspecteur Draw lance l'assaut. Marc prend la fillette puis ils fuient. Sarah n'a pas eu le temps de voir Steve.

Ils arrivent à un parking, ils sont encerclés. Là, elle voit un homme familier devant elle, Daniel, puis un autre avec une barbe grisonnante, et un corps maigre. Elle met du temps à comprendre que l'homme en face d'elle est l'homme qu'elle ne cesse de fuir. 

Marc devient menaçant. Un sniper du toit lui met une balle dans le torse, près du cœur. Sarah s'accroche au corps, en pleure quand Steve la prend pour la reculer. Les ambulances, elles aussi nombreuses prennent les enfants en chargent. Steve monte dans l'une d'elles avec sa fille, secoué par la scène : elle aime un homme qui ne mérite pas son amour.

À l'hôpital, elle est prise en charge rapidement, elle se laisse faire grâce à des calmants. Steve entre dans un bureau où beaucoup d’autorisations l'attendent pour une signature. Il les signe tous sans exception. Il attend ensuite patiemment dans la chambre réservée pour Sarah qu'elle revienne de ces examens. Le temps passe, Daniel monte des cafés.

Sarah monte en chambre, elle est frêle, blanche, perfusée, égratignée. Il s'assoit, touche sa main, hésitant, peur de lui faire mal. 

« Elle ne souffre pas, on lui a donné une forte dose d'antalgique. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures, vous devriez en profiter pour vous reposer vous aussi. », dit un médecin.

Daniel le lui confirme. Il part sur la demande de Steve à l'hôtel pour se reposer. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se poser depuis leur arrivée ici, à l'aéroport.  
Dans la nuit, les résultats de la prise de sang arrivent, elle n'a aucune carence, Marc s'est bien occupée d'elle. 

« Nous n'avons trouvé aucune drogue dans son sang. Elle a juste beaucoup d'ecchymoses partout sur le corps. Beaucoup de cicatrices marquent son corps. Elles resteront à vie. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre.  
\- C'est déjà trop !  
\- L'homme avec qui elle se trouvait à vraiment bien pris soin d'elle, monsieur.  
\- A-t-elle des traces de viols récents ?  
\- Non. »

Steve est soulagé, il ne l'a pas violé. Dans la nuit, elle se réveille. Elle se lève doucement sur son lit, elle voit une ombre, une tête appuyée sur celui-ci. Elle se recule trop vite, et elle tombe au sol. Steve se réveille en sursaut puis allume la lampe. Il la voit à terre. Il s'y précipite puis malgré son refus la met dans son lit.

Après une visite à l'hôpital, Daniel prend un billet et il retourne sur l'Archipel. L'équipe a besoin de lui. Steve reste auprès de Sarah muette, elle ne le regarde pas, évite son regard, pleure de temps à autre d'un coup, comme ça. 

« Cet homme ne mérite pas ta peine. Il a profité de toi, de ton don des combats. Ma puce, j'aimerais tellement savoir tout ce que tu as vécu ici et surtout avec ta famille. Je sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal. »

Elle le regarde, ce regard lui confirme ses mots. Un médecin entre ensuite dans la pièce puis l'ausculte. Elle ne répond à aucune question, mais il décide qu'elle peut quitter l'établissement puis se rendre chez elle.  
La veille de sa sortie, il lui annonce le lieu de sa nouvelle demeure. Elle le regarde, baisse les yeux, triste à cette nouvelle, mais elle n'a plus envie de se battre, elle est fatiguée. Elle ne fait rien. Dans la nuit, son cerveau travaille. Elle interprète en elle un plan : être proche d'un flic lui permettra d'obtenir plus vite les renseignements qu'elle cherche sur son passé.  
Elle tire ensuite la tablette à repas vers elle où se trouvent des feuilles puis des feutres. Elle écrit un mot puis elle réveille Steve. Elle lui tend.

« Je veux aller à la salle des combats !  
\- Non, tu n'as pas de combat ! C'est terminé tout ça.  
\- Je dois te montrer quelque chose, écrit-elle de nouveau.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Prends une pelle, puis des renforts. Il y a du monde. », ajoute-t-elle.

Steve appelle l'inspecteur Draw puis il signe les papiers de sortie malgré la fermeture des bureaux. Sur place, Sarah écrit qu'elle va lui expliquer la route à suivre en voiture, car, à pied, ils en auraient pour plus de cinq heures. Elle donne les directives depuis le siège passager à l'avant. Ils arrivent sur un chantier abandonné, faute de subventions. Elle avance puis lui montre un tas de terre fraîchement retourné. Steve et l'inspecteur se regardent, ils vont effectivement avoir besoin de renforts. Avec une tractopelle, un ouvrier réquisitionné creuse. Ils tombent sur une tombe commune, des cadavres d'enfants de tout âge, des deux sexes. 

« Ce sont des enfants des combats. C'est la seule chose de moi que tu seras, écrit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'ils ont le droit d'avoir un enterrement. Puis, les parents ont le droit de savoir où se trouvent leurs enfants. »

Elle lui tend la feuille puis le feutre signe qu'elle arrête toute communication. Elle regarde au loin le trou puis monte dans la voiture de l'inspecteur.  
Quelques heures, plus tard, ils partent pour Hawaï.


	9. Chapter 9

Avril.  
Avant de monter dans l'avion, Steve contacte l'inspecteur Draw. Celui-ci l'informe qu'ils en sont à dix-neuf corps. Des hommes sont toujours sur place. Quant à Marc, il a survécu à son opération. Ils ne peuvent pas l'interroger, il est trop faible.

« Tu sais, je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, dit Steve dans l'avion. J'ai passé tous mes week-ends à New York depuis que j'ai obtenu ta garde et que j'ai découvert ta disparition. Ensuite à Milford quand l'inspecteur Draw m'a annoncé ta présence ici. »

Elle se tourne vers son hublot puis elle regarde à l'extérieur tout le long du trajet. Elle ne quitte pas une seule fois son siège.  
À leur arrivée, Daniel les accueille avec un grand sourire. Elle monte dans le véhicule puis admire le paysage totalement différent de ce qu'elle est pu voir auparavant. 

« Je ne te fais pas le tour de la maison. Je pense que tu la connais !, dit-il une fois chez eux. Ta chambre est à côté de la mienne. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Elle monte seule, elle ne veut pas de lui. Elle regarde sa chambre, puis par la fenêtre. Elle voit qu'il a préparé beaucoup de choses pour elle. Elle s'assied sur son lit puis attend.

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?  
\- Elle refuse toute discussion. Elle nous a juste montré un endroit où se trouvent beaucoup de cadavres.  
\- Ah ! On ne voit que ça à la télé.  
\- Ils sont à combien de corps, Daniel ? », demande-t-il en allumant la télévision.

Daniel n'a pas le temps de répondre.

« Maintenant revenons sur la découverte de plusieurs cadavres d'enfants ! Les forces de l'ordre avec des équipes sont toujours présentes sur les lieux. Ils ont selon nos dernières informations retrouvées plus de trente corps ! D'après une source proche de l'enquête, de nombreux corps sont encore à récupérer. Des dizaines de parents dont leurs enfants ont disparu au cours de ces dernières années sont déjà présents malgré la non-identification des corps au poste de police ! La police est submergée d'appels de parents désespérés. », dit la journaliste.

Steve coupe, Sarah est là, en haut des escaliers à écouter les informations. Une fois l'écran noir, elle retourne dans sa chambre. Daniel quitte le domicile.

« Daniel a pris un rendez-vous pour toi à l'hôpital. On va te créer un carnet de santé puis mettre tes vaccins à jour. On part dans une heure. Au fait, demande-t-il en quittant la chambre. Elle te plaît ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle entend quelqu'un entrer dans la maison puis un homme, appeler Steve.

« Je vais te présenter un ami. Il est aussi un collègue de travail. Alors voilà Junior. Il vient de se marier avec une collègue du travail, Tani. Et là, je te présente Eddie. Il nous aide dans certaines enquêtes. Il est arrivé peu de temps après ton départ.  
\- Bonjour Sarah. Steve nous parle beaucoup de toi. Et je vois qu'il s'est enfin débarrassé de sa barbe ! »

Elle recule très vite quand le chien l'approche pour la saluer. Elle fonce se réfugier dans les toilettes. Le chien content, pensant jouer la suit. Il se prend le museau contre la porte, il pleure.

« Tu devrais prendre Eddie chez toi un moment. Je ne pourrai pas gérer ce problème et elle en même temps.  
\- Oui d'accord, pas de soucis. Je vais préparer ses affaires. »

En fin de soirée, il la prépare pour se rendre au cabinet médical. Quelques patients sont encore présents dans la salle d'attente malgré l'heure tardive. Sarah s'assied près de Steve sur sa demande. Elle se sent dévisagée, elle quitte subitement la salle, Steve l'attrape dans le couloir.

« Chut, chut, chut !, dit-il en la voyant pleurer. Ce n'est rien, on va attendre là, d'accord. »

Il la porte, malgré ses réticences à rester près de lui, mais elle reste dans ses bras. Elle a besoin de réconfort. Steve sent des larmes tomber sur sa nuque. Leur tour arrive enfin. Elle se laisse faire pour ses vaccins. Steve sort avec le carnet de santé de sa fille, vierge. Seule cette visite et le prénom sont écrits sur celui-ci. Pour lui, un nouveau départ commence : pour eux et surtout pour elle.

Pour quitter le cabinet, une nouvelle fois, il la porte quand elle voit les visages, les mêmes de la salle d'attente la fixer. Il l'installe ensuite en voiture puis ils se rendent au QG. Il souhaite lui montrer son lieu de travail, présenter son équipe et par la même occasion lui montrer où elle passera une grande partie de son temps. Il ne préfère pas la mettre en garderie pour le moment.

Dans le bureau de Steve, une petite table l'attend avec des cahiers, des feutres et autres petites choses pour elle. Elle les regarde tranquillement. Steve sort, rejoint son équipe dans la pièce principale. Il la voit occupée, il en profite pour s'informer de la nouvelle enquête en cours. Sarah observe les alentours, l'ordinateur central l’intéresse beaucoup. L'ordinateur portable de Steve aussi. Elle sourit, une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

« Je vais aller en course avec elle puis rentrer chez moi. Le médecin m'a conseillé de ne pas trop en faire ce soir avec ses vaccins. Attendez la venue de cette femme, ses réponses, dit-il en regardant l'écran pour l'enquête en cours. Puis vous agirez en conséquence. Son fils est malade, il ne doit pas être loin. Il faut éviter qu'il commette un nouveau vol, une nouvelle victime. », ajoute-t-il avant de partir.

Au supermarché, Sarah tient le caddie comme Steve le lui demande. Il est très tard, une annonce se fait entendre au micro.

« Le magasin va fermer ses portes dans dix minutes, veuillez vous rendre aux caisses, merci. », dit une voix féminine.

Ses courses sont à peine commencées. Il accélère le pas, pose la nourriture dans le caddie puis passe au rayon suivant.  
Il pose ensuite les courses sur le tapis roulant de la caisse. Sarah le regarde, il est rapide. Une envie de l'aider vient en elle, mais elle se reprend, non, elle ne l'aidera pas.

« Regarde, ça te dit quelque chose ? », dit-il en lui montrant une boîte de céréales.

Elle fait oui. Il aperçoit un petit sourire caché sur son visage. À la maison, elle le regarde ranger. Elle sort une casserole puis une poêle en ustensiles ; prends des pâtes, du beurre puis des steaks hachés pour faire la cuisine.

« Tu veux manger ça ? Attends, je vais le faire. »

Elle le pousse méchamment. Elle retourne à son activité. Il voit qu'elle est habituée. 

« Qui t'a appris à cuisiner ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne veux pas parler ! »

Elle le regarde sur ces mots puis elle plonge un paquet de pâtes, complet de cinq cents grammes dans la casserole. Il ne dit rien, l'observe, il continue de ranger ses courses. Elle se dirige ensuite vers les couverts, les assiettes puis, elle prend tout en quatre exemplaires. Une fois le repas prêt, elle sert, puis part s'installer sur le canapé devant un écran noir. Steve se retrouve seul devant trois personnes imaginaires.

« Viens manger, ma puce. Tu dois manger. »

Après le repas, elle débarrasse puis se met à la vaisselle.

« Écoute, je vais faire la vaisselle, toi, tu vas te laver. Tu sais faire ça ? Arrête pourquoi tu me pousses, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait sur le continent ? Tu n'es plus là-bas, ma puce. »

Elle monte à l'étage, le laisse seul devant ses questions sans réponses.


	10. Chapter 10

Dans la nuit, elle se lève, elle se prépare un petit quelque chose à manger. Elle prend une poignée de céréales dans un paquet déjà entamé, un yaourt puis un gâteau dans une boîte.

« Tu n'es plus cachée ici, ma puce. Tu peux prendre plus que quelques miettes. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi je ne remarquais pas la disparition de mes denrées. Tu as faim ? Alors mange. Dès demain, tu manges avec moi à table, d'accord ! »

Elle se sert un grand bol de céréales puis ajoute du lait. Elle passe ensuite à un fruit, elle a faim. Steve la regarde, elle a un bon appétit. Elle s'endort très rapidement après son festin.

Le lendemain, elle déjeune un petit bol de céréales. Elle se prépare ensuite pour le départ au QG. L'équipe est déjà au complet avec une bonne nouvelle : elle a arrêté le responsable des vols sans faire de nouvelles victimes Steve, pour le moment ne pratique plus de terrain, le temps que Sarah accepte de rester avec Jerry, ce qui se fait très rapidement.

« Daniel, dit Steve contrarié. Elle reste avec Jerry, Tani, Junior et toi...  
\- Je sais, et un jour, elle t'acceptera. Qu'en pense le médecin ?   
\- Que c'est tout à fait normal. Que je suis sa nouvelle famille et qu'elle a peur de vivre la même chose que par son passé avec moi. Que des conneries ! », crie-t-il en frappant la table tandis que Sarah joue avec une dînette et une poupée dans une autre pièce.

Mai.  
Un mois est passé, elle ne parle toujours pas, repousse souvent Steve à son approche, parfois, elle en pleure puis en cri.  
Aujourd'hui, Daniel est présent dans la grande salle du QG. Il appelle Steve pour un briefing. Steve veut prendre Sarah dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Il sait qu'après cette réunion, il partira aussitôt sur le terrain. Daniel la voit une nouvelle fois le pousser de colère en pleurs, car il insiste. Il entre puis la prend dans ses bras, là, où elle tombe en sanglots. Il se rend ensuite dans son bureau.

« Viens là, dit-il en essuyant ses yeux. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il te câline ? Il est gentil, Steve, non ? Tu sais, il t'aime beaucoup et ça lui brise le cœur de vivre ça et surtout de te voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux bien me l'écrire ?, demande-t-il en lui montrant une feuille et un stylo.  
\- Il est gentil, écrit-elle depuis bien longtemps.  
\- D'accord. Et, pourquoi tu le repousses ?, demande-t-il en regardant Steve à travers la vitre.  
\- Il est ma mission.   
\- Attends-moi là. », dit-il en découvrant la phrase.

« Steve ! Regarde ça ! Ce mot ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?  
\- La mission dont nous parlait Bernard !, dit-il en se rendant dans le bureau. Jerry ! Briefe Tani et Junior ! On les rejoindra plus tard ! »

Steve rejoint la petite Sarah qu'il considère comme sa fille. Il la présente comme tel à tout le monde. Elle est là, assise à la même place d'où Daniel l'eut installée. Steve se pose devant elle, mais ne la touche pas, elle est calme, un moment possible pour discuter avec elle.

« Je suis ta mission, c'est ça ? C'est Bernard qui t'a donné cette mission ?  
\- Je dois te tuer, écrit-elle difficilement.  
\- D'accord, répond-il tout simplement. Et pour quelle raison ?  
\- Si tu détruisais l'équipe. Tu l'as fait en tuant ses enfants et en me libérant.   
\- Et pourquoi moi ?  
\- Tu es le chef, finit-elle par dire timidement marre d'écrire.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que tu me fuis ?  
\- Pour ne pas te tuer.   
\- Tu n'as plus de missions Sarah. Bernard ne peut plus te faire de mal.  
\- Il me punira quand il sortira de prison.  
\- Il est mort, il ne peut plus t'atteindre.   
\- C'est vrai ?, demande-t-elle à Daniel.  
\- Oui, Steve n'est pas un mec qui aime mentir, tu sais.  
\- Alors, je n'aurai pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit ?  
\- Non, personne. »

Elle sourit. Steve la prend enfin dans ses bras sans forcer. Ils discutent encore ensemble un moment. Elle avoue à Steve qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui. S'attacher à lui aurait été très difficile pour elle si Bernard finissait le travail à sa place. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme elle a souffert. Les pleurs étaient dus à sa mission envers lui.

« Il a tué beaucoup de monde que j'aimais. Ça fait mal.  
\- Il a tué qui ?  
\- Les animaux de compagnie. Il allait les chercher au refuge.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur des chiens ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas qu'Eddie meure lui aussi. »

Il lui sourit, puis s'excuse. Il faut absolument qu'il rejoigne l'équipe, un tueur en série court sur l'île. Jerry, après les avoir informés s’occupe de la petite Sarah. Ils parlent et jouent ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Deux jours plus tard, une assistante sociale rend visite à Steve. Quand il ouvre la porte et qu'elle entre, Sarah court se réfugier dans les bras de celui-ci, peur de partir. Steve est soulagé d'un poids, la conversation de Sarah au QG il y a deux jours lui évite bien une épreuve : la possibilité de la perdre.

« Pas partir, dit-elle dans ses bras.  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Sarah. Je viens juste aux nouvelles.  
\- Va jouer dans ta chambre, ma puce. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?, demande-t-il une fois Sarah à l'étage.  
\- Un café, merci. »

Steve demande à la femme de s'installer. Il envoie un message de renfort à Daniel : ''Assistante sociale, help''. Il s'installe ensuite avec elle au salon, ils discutent. Dix minutes, plus tard, une personne toque à la porte.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il à l'assistante sociale. Daniel ! Quelle surprise ! Vas-y entre ! Madame Lee, je vous présente mon collègue et ami Daniel. Daniel, madame Lee, l'assistante sociale de Sarah.  
\- Je me souviens de vous à l'aéroport, bonjour, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Bon, vu que tu as de la visite, où est ma petite chérie ?, dit-il en se frottant les mains avec un sourire.  
\- Sarah, ma puce, il y a tonton Daniel. », dit-il en remerciant Daniel avec un sourire.

Elle descend, puis elle court dans ses bras, contente. Il lui propose de jouer dans le jardin le temps que Steve termine son entretien. La femme, de la maison les entend rire et parler. Ils jouent à la balançoire.

« Je vais faire le tour de la propriété et vous laisser tranquille, monsieur Mc Garrett.  
\- C'est parfait.  
\- Elle est bien entourée, joyeuse. C'est rare de nos jours. Je suis ravie qu'elle vous apprécie enfin.   
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Nous nous reverrons dans un mois. Je dois taper mon rapport puis passer par la commission pour statuer sur son sort.  
\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Tout va bien ici.  
\- C'est juste une obligation. Mon dossier sera favorable pour une garde. Personnellement, j'ai eu un peu d'inquiétude en me rendant chez vous aujourd'hui. Je pensais la prendre avec moi si aucun contact ne se faisait entre vous. Une famille d'accueil avait déjà été trouvée pour elle pour éviter le foyer.   
\- Vous ne me dîtes pas tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je suis tout simplement soulagée que tout se passe bien ici. Nous savons tous qu'elle a été agressé sur la route de l'aéroport il y a quelques mois. Aucune famille ne veut la garder sur une période de longue durée. Sarah aurait fait jusqu'à l'âge requis famille d'accueil sur famille d'accueil en passant par différents foyers sur le continent.  
\- Steve !, dit Sarah en courant vers lui. Daniel, il veut qu'on aille manger une glace ! On y va ?, dit-elle en regardant madame Lee un peu terrifiée.  
\- On va y aller.  
\- Daniel, dit-elle en courant de nouveau. Il a dit oui !  
\- Prenez soin d'elle, je vous recontacte très prochainement. »

Ensemble, une fois madame Lee partie, ils se rendent à la plage. Sarah s'éloigne un peu pour jouer dans le sable. Steve lui raconte son entretien. Son soulagement qu'il a eu quand il a su qu'elle restait chez lui. Que le fait qu'il y a eu un contact lui ait empêché de la perdre et surtout qu'il est heureux de la savoir avec une maison fixe, chez lui. 

« Steve, je peux conclure ?  
\- Bien sûr, quoi ?  
\- Si tu la lâches, elle n'aura plus personne. Mais moi, je ferrai tout pour la prendre chez moi.  
\- Je ne compte pas la lâcher ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
\- Je veux juste te faire comprendre que cette enfant tout le monde en a peur à cause de son passé. Elle est seule. Elle n'a que nous, dit-il en la regardant remplie de sable.   
\- Je te payerai le nettoyage de ta voiture, ajoute Steve quand il la voit mettre du sable dans ses vêtements puis ses chaussures.   
\- Tu vas bien la secouer avant de la monter en voiture...  
\- Pas le temps, dit-il en montrant son téléphone. Une scène de crime. »

Steve met Sarah en voiture, elle verse le sable dans celle-ci. Daniel la regarde. Elle le regarde puis elle le verse devant lui avec un grand sourire quand elle comprend qu'il n'aime pas voir sa voiture sale.  
Steve la voit depuis son rétroviseur intérieur, puis sourit de la scène ce qui encourage encore plus l'enfant à le faire.


	11. Chapter 11

Juin.  
Steve arrive avec sa fille au QG. Elle file directement dans le bureau. Steve va rejoindre Jerry pour une demande. Il a perdu son téléphone depuis la veille, il souhaite qu'il le géolocalise. 

« Il est ici, Steve.  
\- Où ? »

Il montre Sarah. Steve comprend la fatigue de sa fille de ce matin. Elle s'est servie de son mobile, mais pour quelle raison ?

« Sarah, ma puce. Je sais que tu as mon téléphone. Tu veux bien me le rendre. J'en ai besoin, tu sais, pour le travail. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon mobile ? Il y a beaucoup de photos pas très jolies pour toi là-dedans.  
\- Je n'ai pas regardé tes photos, ni tes données personnelles.  
\- D'accord. Ah !, dit-il en voyant l'historique de son application Internet. Tu ne m'as pas cru pour Bernard ?  
\- Si, je veux juste connaître les faits. Tu refuses de me parler de lui ou encore de l'incident avec les gens du bâtiment. Je veux savoir, dit-elle tête basse.  
\- Tu es trop jeune pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?, dit-il la voyant mécontente.  
\- Tout. Il est où mon frère ?  
\- Tu parles de qui ?  
\- Celui du bâtiment ! Celui que tu as blessé ? Marc !  
\- Il... Ma puce, il faut que l'on parle. »

Steve lui explique tout ce qui fut écrit dans les journaux : la mort de Bernard assassiné par on ne sait qui, la mort de la femme et des enfants ainsi que la fuite d'une quatrième personne toujours recherchée, puis le groupe des trois jeunes relâchés faute de preuves pour avoir donné l'endroit où elle était cachée à la plage. Après ce discours, elle baisse la tête, déçue.

« Ça va ? Je n'aurais pas dû te raconter tout ça.  
\- Non ça ne va pas !, répond-elle énervée. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qu'aucune de ces personnes n'a le même sang que moi ! Que ce trio est une mère avec ses enfants ! Que peut-être selon tes dossiers personnels, ce sont eux qui ont tué Bernard ! Et surtout que l'ADN trouvé sur la femme morte dans l'hôtel a un lien de parenté avec les deux gamins du bâtiment ! Il est leur père !  
\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires, Sarah ! Et dans les dossiers du QG !  
\- Je cherche les réponses que tu refuses de me donner ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

De la pièce centrale, toute l'équipe assiste à une dispute entre une gamine très en colère et un père qui essaie de garder son calme. Les tensions s'amenuisent doucement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

« Alors les quatre, c'est une famille. Ils m'ont élevée, mais je ne suis pas leur enfant.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Alors, je n'ai pas de papa, ni de maman, ni personne.  
\- Tu as moi, tu as eux, dit-il en montrant l'équipe. On ne sait pas qui sont tes parents parce qu'ils ne te cherchent pas.  
\- Ils ne peuvent peut-être pas parce qu'ils sont morts ou parce que cette famille, dit-elle en parlant du dossier, elle est comme toi, une famille d'accueil.  
\- On ne sait pas qui ils sont. On ne connaît pas leur identité.  
\- Et leur tonton ? Pourquoi il n'est pas dans ton dossier ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler à lui ? Il est policier lui aussi !  
\- Attends-moi là, je reviens.  
\- Non !, dit-elle en attrapant son bras. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses !  
\- On va faire quelque chose tous les deux. Je te dirai tout seulement quand on sera sûr des informations, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
\- Non ! J'ai le droit de savoir, hurle-t-elle. C'est ma vie ! Ce n'est pas la tienne ! Ni la leur ! Arrête de dire que je suis trop petite ! On ne connaît même pas mon âge ! J'ai peut-être vingt ans et on ne le sait pas ! Je suis sûrement une naine ! Mon prénom n'est peut-être même pas celui-ci ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher ma vie ! Tu es méchant ! Méchant, méchant, méchant ! » dit-elle en jetant tout ce qui se trouve sur le bureau au sol.

Steve la maintient à la suite de cette colère, elle est incontrôlable. Il appelle Daniel en renfort pour qu'il l'aide à retirer son étui et sa plaque autour de sa ceinture afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Elle se débat, hurle dans ses bras pour qu'il la lâche. Daniel sort ensuite sur sa demande. Steve est au sol avec sa fille qui frappe et essaie de se retirer de ses bras. Il encaisse les coups, reste calme, il ne peut rien faire mis à part attendre que la crise cesse. Tous regardent, impuissants.

« Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?, demande Junior.  
\- Une heure de hurlement, une demi-heure de pleurs et cinq minutes de dodo, dit Daniel.  
\- Ils sont tous deux épuisés, dit Tani.  
\- Elle veut juste connaître son passé !, ajoute Jerry. Je peux la comprendre.  
\- Steve lui dira tout seulement quand les preuves seront là. Je le comprends, mais pas elle. », répond Danny en se rendant dans le bureau de Steve sur sa demande avec un geste de la tête.

« Aide-moi à la poser sur la banquette. Merci.  
\- Elle a fait une sacrée crise !  
\- On va dans ton bureau, tu viens.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans cet état ? Les cris cessent dix minutes puis partent de plus bels !  
\- Elle a dit quelque chose de très intéressant. L'oncle des jeunes du bâtiment est policier !   
\- D'accord, et à quoi tu penses ?  
\- Si cette information est exacte, peut-être qu'il était leur complice. Il a tout simplement fait disparaître cette famille et cette disparition d'enfant des fichiers. Ses parents la cherchent peut-être.  
\- Qu'il est supprimé les identités d'accord, c'est possible. Mais supprimer une recherche d'enfant porté disparu, moins. Ses parents doivent se rendre régulièrement au poste pour avoir des nouvelles de l'avancée de l'enquête.  
\- C'est vrai, oui. Sauf que peut-être les parents ne passent que par ce flic ou tout simplement, ses parents ne la cherchent plus, car il leur a donné un corps qui n'est pas leur fille.  
\- Steve, dit-il après être d'accord par ses possibilités. Si tes scénarios sont bons, elle va retourner chez sa famille si on la trouve. Tu es certain de vouloir trouver cet oncle ?  
\- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas quel rôle, il a joué. Si elle le connaît, il devait savoir tout ce qu'elle vivait et il a laissé faire. Je prends un risque de la perdre... »

Steve la gorge serrée ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase. Il quitte le bureau pour retourner dans le sien. Il range les affaires au sol puis il demande à Jerry de lui commander un nouvel ordinateur portable, le sien étant cassé en deux parties.


	12. Chapter 12

Elle se réveille dans la soirée, fatiguée. Steve lève la tête puis la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde.

« Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Fatiguée. Tu es blessé au visage, tu as fait une mission ?  
\- Ce n'est rien de méchant.   
\- C'est moi ?  
\- Allez, n'en parlons plus. Viens dans mes bras.  
\- Il est tout cassé ton PC.  
\- Il pensait savoir voler.  
\- Il a raté l’atterrissage. Steve, je veux savoir tout de même, dit-elle en le regardant.   
\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions, rien de concret.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité que mes parents me cherchent ?  
\- C'est compliqué, ma puce.   
\- Alors explique-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Le soir, Daniel appelle Steve pour connaître les nouvelles. Steve lui a tout raconté. Elle a supporté cette discussion mieux qu'il ne le pensait et la possibilité qu'elle retrouve ses parents ne lui fait pour le moment pas peur. 

« Elle va bien pour le moment.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Contrairement à elle, j'ai peur de retrouver ses parents, et de la perdre de nouveau. Je vais lancer une demande d'adoption.  
\- Steve, cette demande ne changera rien ! Si on retrouve ses parents, le juge rendra Sarah à ses parents biologiques.  
\- Je gagnerai du temps pour parler avec eux et faire en sorte d'avoir une garde partagée.  
\- Steve ! Ce sera déjà assez difficile comme ça !  
\- Je discuterai de ce sujet avec ma fille, si un jour, on doit passer par ce chemin. Bonne soirée et à demain. », dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Juin, une semaine plus tard.  
Madame Lee arrive chez Steve pour le bilan du mois dernier, ils s'installent autour de la table. 

« Bonjour Sarah, comment tu vas ?  
\- Bien. Je reste ici ou non ?  
\- Je vois que ton tuteur a expliqué ma venue.  
\- Il s'appelle Steve.  
\- Tu l'appelles comme ça ?  
\- Oui, vous pouvez répondre à ma question ?  
\- Tu restes ici.  
\- Alors, je peux aller jouer maintenant ? Salut.  
\- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut cette petite.  
\- Bon, est-ce que j'ai des documents à signer ou autres pour la garder ?  
\- Vous aussi, vous allez droit au but. J'ai vu que vous avez lancé une demande d'adoption. Est-elle au courant ?  
\- Elle est au courant que dans un futur proche, je pourrai être son ''père de cœur''. Je lui ai bien expliqué la différence entre un père biologique et un père adoptif.  
\- Et qu'en pense-t-elle ?  
\- Elle est un peu perdue. Elle ne sait pas si c'est bien vis-à-vis de ses parents biologiques si jamais ils venaient à revenir dans sa vie. Mais, si j'ai envoyé le dossier, c'est qu'elle est d'accord.  
\- D'accord, c'est très bien tout ça. Il ne reste qu'une chose à régler : l'école. Sarah doit être scolarisée pour la rentrée prochaine dans une école.  
\- D'accord. Et dans quelle classe dois-je la mettre ?  
\- C'est une feuille prouvant que vous êtes son tuteur. Elle a passé des tests de QI sur le continent. Nous n'avons pas accepté de suivre leur façon de procéder. Sarah fera une année en primaire avant de rejoindre le collège. On la trouve trop jeune pour intégrer le collège.  
\- Il n'y a pas de nom de famille sur cette feuille !  
\- Ni de date de naissance. On ne peut pas mettre des informations dont nous ignorons les réponses.  
\- Alors, vivement qu'elle soit adoptée, elle portera un nom. »

Madame Lee quitte le domicile.

« Steve, et pour ma date de naissance ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit tous les deux ?  
\- Ne pas écouter aux portes, mais...  
\- Mais c'est ta vie, je sais. On en choisira une.  
\- On peut faire ça ?  
\- Sur document, je ne sais pas, mais ici pourquoi pas !  
\- Alors, on est né le même jour !  
\- OK, dit-il en la portant avec un sourire.  
\- Et quand est-ce ?  
\- En mars.  
\- Oh ! C'est loin ça ! On peut changer ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Un appareil pour écouter de la musique dans les oreilles.  
\- Un MP3, un truc du genre. Prépare-toi, on va en chercher un.  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- On ne l'a pas fêté cette année !  
\- Merci Steve ! », dit-elle joyeuse en lui serrant le cou.

Au QG, elle passe ses vacances avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles puis des jeux de société avec Jerry quand celui-ci est disponible.  
Un après-midi, Junior revient d'une mission avec Tani et le chien. Comme à chacune de ses présences au QG, Eddie pleurniche derrière la porte du bureau de Steve pour rejoindre la fillette. Steve et Daniel reviennent eux aussi plus tard d'une enquête.

« Où est Sarah ?, demande Steve ne la voyant pas.  
\- Dans ton bureau. », répond Jerry.

Steve ouvre la porte, il découvre sa fille allongée au sol sur une petite couverture Eddie dans les bras. Il les regarde tout sourire, presque ému de cette scène tant attendue.

« Je vous ramène les affaires d'Eddie, commandant ? », demande Junior.

Steve confirme de la tête, content.


	13. Chapter 13

Septembre.  
« Je suis vraiment obligée d'aller dans une école, Steve ?, demande Sarah tristement.  
\- Il le faut, c'est obligatoire.  
\- Mais il y a d'autres façons d'étudier. On peut faire cours au QG.  
\- Je ne peux pas te faire cours, pas avec le travail.  
\- Et Jerry ?  
\- Je suis désolé, ma puce. On y est. Je t'accompagne ?  
\- Non, je vais me débrouiller.  
\- N'oublie pas ton repas.  
\- S'il y a bien une chose que je n'oublierai pas de prendre, c'est bien lui. Le sac lui, peut-être qu'il séchera les cours de temps à autre. »

Novembre.  
Sarah est en cours, sa professeur comme depuis la rentrée des classes la met au tableau pour faire les devoirs qu'elle ne fait pas chez elle. Elle a toujours bon, elle s'ennuie. Une fois de retour à sa place, elle pose son menton sur la table puis attend que le temps passe un crayon à la main.   
Steve arrive pendant un cours au bureau de la directrice. Elle lui explique que sa fille est très intelligente, elle s'ennuie, elle n'a rien à faire dans cet établissement. 

« Votre fille ne fait pas ses devoirs chez elle.  
\- Elle les fait, je surveille. C'est toujours fait sur une feuille volante.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que sa professeur dit. »

Ensemble, ils conviennent de parler au conseil de l'établissement pour que Sarah aille au collège dès lundi.  
Le soir, elle l'apprend de la bouche de Steve. Elle n'est pas plus heureuse que ça, l'école, elle n'aime pas. 

« La directrice m'a dit que tu ne rendais pas tes devoirs. Pourtant, tu les fais.  
\- Dès que tu les as vus, je les mets à la poubelle. Je ne vais pas garder des choses inutiles et la prof, elle ne veut pas sur feuille, mais sur cahier ! Je lui ai dit une feuille, c'est la même chose ! Dans un cahier, ce sont des feuilles ! Mais elle n'a pas très apprécié. »

Steve est amusé par la façon qu'elle raconte cet événement avec ses gestes de la main, les yeux au plafond, puis son ton démoralisé. Il comprend sa fille, mais elle doit suivre les règles de l'école.

Le lundi, novembre.  
Elle arrive dans sa nouvelle classe. Elle est nouvelle, les camarades la testent, l'embêtent. Elle est jeune et ça se voit. Elle s'installe au fond de la classe et là, un premier problème se pose.

« Sarah ! Je pense que ton dossier est incomplet. Il n'y a rien d'écrit : ton nom et ta date de naissance.  
\- Vous devriez régler ce problème avec la directrice, madame.  
\- Tu peux me donner ton nom de famille, tu le connais ?  
\- La directrice devait vous mettre au courant de ce problème, allez la voir, s'il vous plaît. »

Des railleries commencent. Les élèves se moquent, ils pensent que son intelligence est tellement forte qu'elle ne connaît pas sa propre identité. Elle reste impassible difficilement, elle ne veut pas d'histoire.

Au fil des semaines, elle se rapproche de son professeur de mathématiques, il est le seul à la protéger des moqueries de ses camarades. Elle reste dans son cours durant ses heures de permanence puis le temps que Steve vienne la chercher. Ils les trouvent souvent en train de faire des jeux ou des formules scientifiques sur le tableau, des formules incompréhensibles pour lui.

« Ce sont des formules de quoi, ma puce ?, demande-t-il dans la voiture.  
\- Ce sont des formules que l'on fait à l'université.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu es au collège...  
\- Et je m'ennuie. On ne fait rien de mal.  
\- Je sais, ma puce.   
\- C'est en quelque sorte mon seul ami dans cet établissement. Tout le monde m'embête avec mes savoirs.   
\- Et si tu essayais de changer les choses ! Propose-leur ton aide !  
\- Je ne préfère pas. », répond-elle en pensant aux jumeaux et leurs devoirs.

Janvier.  
Steve amène Sarah pour la reprise de l'école. Quand ils arrivent, du monde est devant l'établissement.

« Steve ! C'est un des camions pour les morts ça !  
\- Je vais voir, tu restes là ! »

Comme tous les collégiens, elle est curieuse. Elle descend du véhicule puis s'avance vers un groupe de filles qui suivent le déroulement de l’événement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous le savez ?  
\- Tu viens de l'homme des cavernes ou quoi !, dit Lauriane, une fille de dernière année.  
\- Elle n'a pas de téléphone, elle est trop jeune, intervient une autre.  
\- Ah ! C'est elle qui passe son temps dans les toilettes pour éviter qu'on ne l'embête ! Si tu es si intelligente que ça, mets-toi un téléphone dans le crâne !  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi contrairement au reste du collège !  
\- Et tu devrais. Je peux te mettre la misère !  
\- Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as rien de moi, Lauriane.  
\- Tu es une gamine qui vit chez un flic qui n'est pas ton père. Tu n'as pas de nom de famille, ni de date de naissance parce que personne ne la connaît tout simplement.  
\- Tu peux le dire à tout le monde. Je suis passée au-dessus de cette honte.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas.  
\- Maintenant que tout est dit, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?  
\- Laisse-moi réfléchir ! Euh, non !   
\- Une connasse reste une connasse. », dit Sarah en partant.

Elle les quitte, puis, seule, elle se dirige au collège chercher les réponses à ses questions. Steve la cherche puis la voit au loin. L'amie de Lauriane, Julia observe la scène. Steve prend sa fille dans ses bras, elle pleure quelqu'un. Ils passent devant les deux jeunes filles pour rejoindre leur véhicule.

« Quel bébé, dit Julia en filmant la scène.  
\- C'est monsieur Stone ! La victime, intervient Lauriane.  
\- Elle n'aura plus son professeur chéri pour la protéger ! ''Le bébé du collège, Sarah sans identité en première année'', poste-t-elle sur les réseaux sociaux.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Elle n'a même pas dix ans !  
\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?, demande-t-elle méchamment.  
\- Ma sœur à dix ans et Sarah est plus petite. »

Au QG, Sarah se rend directement dans le bureau puis elle suit les informations sur l'ordinateur de Steve. Il entre puis le ferme.

« Il a passé les vacances dans le collège, tout seul, et mort.  
\- Sarah, je suis désolé du chagrin que tu peux éprouver, mais il est mort, selon les premières conclusions du légiste, de mort naturelle.   
\- Je veux rester seule, s'il te plaît. »


	14. Chapter 14

Après l'enterrement du professeur, Sarah retourne au collège la semaine suivante. Elle est encore bouleversée, mais ne le montre pas une fois arrivée. Elle voit Lauriane la dévisager, un visage de colère. Elle la rattrape une fois dans l'établissement.

« Hé, l'enfant sans nom, crie-t-elle dans le couloir. J'ai un truc à te montrer !  
\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- Tu devrais, tu es la seule à ne pas l'avoir vu. »

Elle se retourne puis, elle voit la vidéo avec de nombreux commentaires : ''Elle devait coucher avec son professeur pour le pleurer'', ''Elle n'a rien à foutre dans ce collège !'', ''Ce n'est qu'un bébé perdu'', ''Elle vit chez un flic, c'est une taupe'', et plein d'autres encore.

« Et alors, qui n'a jamais pleuré quelqu'un ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! », hurle-t-elle dans le couloir.

Elle se rend à son casier, puis trouve un mot : ''Monsieur Stone n'est pas mort d'une crise cardiaque. Il est mort à cause de toi. Le prochain sera ton cher Steve Mc Garrett si tu n'obéis pas.''

Elle chope Lauriane par son bras pour un face-à-face :

« Ce n'est pas drôle !, hurle-t-elle.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Petite peste !  
\- De monsieur Stone ! Et ne menace pas ma famille !  
\- Mais tu es complètement malade ! Je n'ai jamais écrit ce mot ! Et ton tuteur, j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Sarah lui saute dessus. Elle la frappe violemment, des coups qu'elle eut appris avec Bernard et perfectionnés avec Marc. Les professeurs se mettent à plusieurs pour les séparer.

« Amenez-la au bureau !, dit la directrice.  
\- Damien, va chercher l'infirmière. J'appelle une ambulance puis monsieur Mc Garrett. »

Steve arrive rapidement avec Daniel. Ils la trouvent en colère sur une chaise ses mains saignantes. Une scène de déjà vue pour Steve, au foyer.

« Comment tu vas ? Fais voir tes mains.  
\- Monsieur Mc Garrett !, dit la directrice.  
\- Vas-y, je reste avec elle, dit Danny. On va aller soigner ça, hein Sarah.  
\- L'infirmerie est au bout du couloir. Quand elle sera soignée, vous pourrez nous rejoindre dans le bureau. »

Steve entre dans le bureau. Il voit sa fille se diriger avec Daniel, tête basse au fond du couloir. Ils reviennent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Nous avons beaucoup parlé de ton comportement, Sarah, intervient la directrice.  
\- En même temps, il est là pour ça !  
\- Excuse-toi, Sarah !, dit Steve.  
\- On réglera ce problème plus tard. Ton tuteur m'a raconté que tu pouvais être sujet à du harcèlement.   
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Je sais me défendre !  
\- Nous avons pu le constater ! On pense que ceci était la goutte d'eau.   
\- Si vous le dîtes. Quelles sont mes sanctions que je parte d'ici.  
\- Calme-toi, ma puce.   
\- Gardez-la chez vous pour le moment. En fonction de l'état de Lauriane j’aviserai.   
\- Elle n'a rien. Juste des bleus ! Elle pourra mettre son pot de fond teint à volonté sur sa tronche ! », dit-elle en colère.

Steve la prend, puis ils quittent le collège. Dans la voiture un grand froid règne.

« Dit ce que tu as à dire ! Ça t'évitera de le répéter à Daniel !  
\- Attention Sarah ! Surveille ton langage !  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- Je suis au courant pour la vidéo...  
\- Arrête cette voiture, je veux descendre ! Laisse-moi sortir de là ! »

Steve freine rapidement. De colère, elle eut brisé la vitre arrière. Daniel l'empêche de sortir par la vitre tandis que Steve fait le tour de la voiture. Daniel quitte sa place de passager, pousse le siège pour que Steve s'installe à l'arrière le véhicule ne possédant pas de porte arrière. Il tient sa fille encore une fois tant bien que mal, elle fait une crise sévère. Daniel prend le volant, ils vont aux urgences. À leur arrivée, elle est enfin calme, mais fatiguée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a docteur ?, demande Steve, une fois sa fille en chambre en train de dormir.  
\- D'après ce que vous m'avez décrit. Je pense que votre enfant a fait une crise de nerfs.  
\- Elle est un peu jeune pour ça, non ?  
\- Il n'y a pas d'âge et avec le passé vécu, ça m'étonne même qu'elle en ait fait que deux.  
\- Comment on la soigne ?  
\- Déjà, revenez me voir dans une semaine pour retirer ses fils. Elle va être un peu handicapée le temps de la cicatrisation. Je vais lui donner un traitement pour la détendre, un cachet le soir avant de dormir. Il n'y a pas de traitement pour ces crises, à part faire ce que vous avez fait : patience et parler doucement.  
\- Donc, je fais quoi ? Je la regarde simplement se faire mal pendant une crise ?  
\- Trouvez ses peurs, ses problèmes, réglez-les et peut-être, elles disparaîtront. Vous pourrez signer les papiers de sortie à son réveil. »

Steve sort de la chambre, il appelle madame Lee pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle refuse sa demande, Sarah doit se sociabiliser, il faut qu'elle retourne à l'école. Il retourne à la chambre tout chamboulé, en colère contre lui-même d'avoir accepté de l'envoyer au collège.

« Steve, dit-elle en se réveillant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?  
\- Tu t'es coupée à la main.  
\- Ah oui, la voiture, je me souviens. Je te rembourserai Daniel.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On va faire passer cet incident pour une mission. »

Steve part signer les documents, puis ils quittent l'hôpital. La nuit arrive vite.

« Comment va ta main ma puce ?  
\- Ça tire un peu.   
\- Ma puce, s'il y a quelque chose, je suis là pour t'aider, d'accord ?  
\- Je ne veux pas prendre ces cachets. Je ne veux pas comater.  
\- Prends au moins celui-ci contre la douleur.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me le mettre discrètement dans mon verre ou autres ?  
\- Non, même si je préférerais te voir le prendre.  
\- Mes crises seraient justes, moins fortes parce que je dormirai debout. Je vais me coucher. Encore désolée si tu as été blessé.  
\- Je n'ai rien eu. Dors bien ma puce, je t'aime.  
\- Bonne nuit. », dit-elle en se rendant à l'étage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION SCENE DE SEXE ! !

Janvier.  
Sarah retourne au collège. Madame Lee ayant menacé de soustraire Sarah à Steve si elle ne retournait pas à l'école. Elle leur eut dit qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à accepter les conséquences de l'avoir envoyée au collège. Steve la dépose devant.

« Ça va aller ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.  
\- Je sais que tu l'as refusé pour Noël, mais prend ce téléphone au moins durant les jours d'école.  
\- D'accord, répond-elle en soupirant. Ne viens pas me disputer si on me le vole. Je n'ai plus le droit de me battre, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au bureau ?  
\- Non, sinon, ce sera encore une occasion pour Lauriane de m'humilier.  
\- Dès qu'il y aura une place de libre dans l'autre collège, tu iras.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas d'établissements scolaires... », dit-elle en descendant de voiture.

Après un long entretien dans le bureau de la directrice, elle se rend à son casier, un nouveau mot l'attend : ''Steve va mourir aujourd'hui''. Elle l'appelle immédiatement.

« Steve ! Où es-tu ?, demande-t-elle affolée.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma puce ?  
\- Quelqu'un veut te... »

Il entend des coups de feu puis, une personne appelle Sarah avec des menaces. Sur la route du collège, un véhicule envoie Steve dans le décor. La voiture ne s'arrête pas, elle prend la fuite. Il contacte Daniel.

De son côté, Sarah quitte sa cachette quand la personne armée prend un otage et qu'il menace de tuer l'élève si elle ne se rend pas. Elle s'approche de lui, demande qu'il lâche le jeune, mais par-derrière, elle reçoit une injection dans le cou, elle tombe à terre.

Steve arrive avec Daniel au collège, personne n'est blessé, juste Sarah et des élèves malades manquent. Sarah est dans le coffre d'une voiture, pieds et mains liés. Le véhicule s'arrête puis le coffre s'ouvre, elle voit ses agresseurs puis entend une voix au loin qu'elle connaît trop bien.

« Fuyez ou vous allez mourir, dit-elle à ses agresseurs.  
\- Petite peste, arrête de dire des conneries !, intervient Lauriane.  
\- Range ton téléphone et fuis. Tu ne pourras jamais poster ta vidéo avec moi en train de me pisser dessus. Il est trop tard, dit-elle en voyant l'homme dont elle a reconnu la voix.  
\- Ça fait un bail, dit-il. Prends-la et mets-la dans l'avion, ordonne-t-il à une autre personne qu'elle connaît bien.  
\- Attends, je retire ses fringues ici.  
\- Remets-lui une dose de somnifère avant. Il paraît que tu sais très bien te défendre, maintenant. »

En la déshabillant, il voit le portable qu'il brise. Il la monte ensuite, nu comme un ver dans l'avion, la pose dans les bras d'une troisième personne contente de la retrouver.

Dehors, trois coups de feu sont tirés, une balle pour chaque personne sauf pour les deux filles qui elles montent dans l'avion, nues.

Steve arrive à l'aéroport puis découvre les cadavres de trois jeunes garçons ainsi que les vêtements et le téléphone de sa fille dans le coffre, puis plus loin encore des vêtements féminins. Il lève la tête puis voit un minuscule point blanc au loin. L'avion dans lequel sa fille se trouve probablement.

Une demi-heure passe, Sarah se réveille dans les bras d'un jeune homme torse-nu, Joshua. Elle sursaute.

« Hé ! Ma petite femme, tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Bonjour Sarah, j'ai de la compagnie pour toi. », dit l'homme dont elle connaît la voix.

Elle regarde, puis elle voit Lauriane et Julia, les yeux coulants, le visage ruisselant de maquillage et surtout, elles sont nues.

« Ne leur fait pas de mal, implore Sarah.  
\- Pour une, je suis d'accord, mais pour une autre moins. Mais c'est vrai que grâce à elle, j'ai pu te retrouver. Steve a fait du bon boulot. Il n'y a aucun dossier médical, aucun ADN dans les fichiers sur toi. Lauriane a mis beaucoup de photos de toi sur les réseaux sociaux et c'est là qu'on a pu constater que tu étais ici, avec ce poulet alors qu'on te cherchait sur le continent, à Milford !, hurle-t-il. Tu as fait la une des journaux aussi là-bas ! C'est pour ça, que nous trois, nous avons décidé de te venger pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Amène-la ici, demande-t-il au troisième homme.  
\- Ne lui fais pas de mal ! C'est une garce, mais elle ne mérite pas de souffrir ! »

Lauriane est jetée au milieu de l'avion, au sol. Elle pleure. Elle ne comprend pas pour quoi le remplaçant de monsieur Stone lui fait du mal. Il devait juste donner une correction à Sarah.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, demande Lauriane en pleure. Ce n'était pas mon idée ! C'est Julia la fautive ! Je n'ai jamais eu le choix !  
\- Je fais les présentations ou tu t'en charges, ''poupée'' ?, demande-t-il à Sarah. Bon, je vais le faire. Je suis un policier, un frère, et, pas de n’importe qui. Je suis le frère du ''tueur des prostituées'' et lui, qui tient ''poupée'', c'est Joshua, un membre de son ancienne famille d'accueil.  
\- Elle est aussi ma future femme, intervient Joshua en caressant Sarah.  
\- Qui commence ? Joshua ou toi, mon frère ? »

Joshua pose Sarah sur un fauteuil, le ''tueur des prostituées'' du nom de Marcel, se pose près d'elle pour la surveiller. Joshua viole Lauriane violemment, elle hurle. Marcel y va à son tour, il a la main lourde. Il la gifle. Son frère, Mickaël filme la scène. Tout se termine après une heure de calvaire. Mickaël s'approche ensuite de Julia puis lui donne un long t-shirt qu'elle met immédiatement. Sarah sait que pour le moment avec un vêtement sur elle, elle ne risque rien comparée à elle. Effectivement, Joshua prend Sarah, puis il se rend aux toilettes avec elle.

L'avion touche enfin le sol. Joshua a toujours Sarah sur lui, Lauriane est toujours au sol secouée de son calvaire et Julia assise sur un fauteuil, effrayée. 

« Bon, dit Mickaël en se frottant les mains une fois l'avion au sol. Tu vois, Sarah, on a perdu beaucoup d'argent une fois que tu as disparu. Tu as des dettes à rembourser et mon cher frère Marcel aussi pour t'avoir perdu. Je suis désolé mon frère, mais je dois te punir ».

Mickaël tue son frère Marcel alias le ''tueur des prostituées''. Le pilote fait irruption dans la cabine puis reçoit à son tour une balle en pleine tête. Joshua prend Sarah, Mickaël prend Julia, puis ils quittent l'avion.   
Les filles sont jetées dans une camionnette. Elles se blottissent chacune dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ?, demande Julia.  
\- Toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi, j'ai une vague idée. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Est-ce que Lauriane disait la vérité ? C'est de toi cette idée ?  
\- C'est Lauriane pour se venger. L'homme lui avait promis de te donner une bonne correction et qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Elle aurait eu une vidéo de toi. Tu as bien vu que toutes les vidéos se trouvent sur ses réseaux sociaux.  
\- Elle a eu le temps d'en faire une à l'aéroport. Mais, toi, pourquoi tu l'as accompagnée ?  
\- Pour qu'elle ne dévoile pas mon secret. »

Elles arrêtent de parler, les hommes reviennent. Joshua monte à l'arrière, Mickaël prend le volant. Sarah voit le visage satisfait de Joshua, elle regarde Julia puis lui dit :

« Ne regarde pas, s'il te plaît ».

Sarah se fait violer une seconde fois. Julia ne regarde pas, elle écoute, entend des mots, des jouissances que Joshua porte envers Sarah qui reste silencieuse.


	16. Chapter 16

Ils arrivent dans une maison sombre, mais propre. Ils sont accueillis par un homme puis un jeune. Julia est vite jetée dans un placard tandis que Sarah atterrit sur le canapé du salon, entourée de deux personnes inconnues pour elle. 

« Bonjour Sarah. Tu as fait le travail demandé, Mickaël ?, demande l'homme de la maison, le propriétaire.  
\- Oui, j'ai tué mon frère et le pilote.  
\- Les témoins aussi ?  
\- Les jeunes aussi.  
\- Par contre, tu as mal fait ton travail à Honolulu !, crie-t-il. Ce flic est toujours vivant ! Il va la chercher !  
\- Mort ou vivant, son équipe la cherchera !  
\- Alors il fallait tuer toute son équipe ! », crie-t-il rouge de colère.

Sarah est soulagée, elle sait que Steve va bien. Pour elle, elle ne sait pas. Elle apprend cependant l'identité des hommes inconnus. C'est un choc pour elle.

« Bon, je pense que les présentations sont faites au vu de tes larmes, dit l'homme.   
\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait de l'autre gosse ?, demande Mickaël.  
\- Tu l'amèneras à la grange avec cette sale pute de gamine. À elles deux, tu me rembourseras plus rapidement et donc, ton copain récupérera sa femme comme il dit si bien.  
\- Et pour l'autre ?  
\- Au choix : vous la gardez elle aussi ou vous l'abandonnez à la grange. Maria vous attend là-bas. Elles ont un mois pour me rembourser, toutes mes pertes. Ta copine va t'aider ! », dit-il en regardant Sarah bouleversée.

Joshua prend Sarah et le jeune de la maison, ils s'enferment dans une chambre à trois.  
Les hommes dans la cuisine entendent subitement les garçons crier, ils s'y précipitent. L'un des jeunes est en sang, Sarah l'a mordu.

« Tu t'en es pris au mauvais garçon ! », lance le propriétaire de la maison en retirant sa ceinture.

Le propriétaire et Sarah s'enferment la chambre...

Le lendemain.  
Sarah et Julia sont à l'arrière dans la voiture qui les mène à la grange. Elles sont accompagnées par Mickaël et Joshua. Ils arrivent. Julia est directement envoyée dans la grange tandis que Joshua passe un dernier moment avec sa bien-aimée. 

« Elle ne doit porter aucun vêtement !, dit Joshua en la donnant à l'homme de main de Maria.  
\- Je suis contente de te revoir ''poupée''. Elle a bien grandi ! Qu'est-ce que toutes ces ecchymoses ?, demande Maria.  
\- Elle a mordu, elle a été punie.  
\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mordre mes clients, sale gosse ! Amène-la, Georges ! Aucune tenue sur elle ! »

Sarah et Julia découvrent leur nouveau lieu de vie : une grange avec beaucoup d'autres jeunes filles. Elles sont vêtues très légèrement, en simples sous-vêtements. Sarah de son côté est nue, elle se blottit dans un coin. Elle sait que par son passé elle eut connu ce lieu, car ici tous l'appellent ''poupée''. Elle comprend rapidement le soir venu que ce nom est un nom de scène.   
Des hommes arrivent peu à peu dans cette grange, les filles sont mises au centre de la pièce, face aux hommes qui les observent pour savoir avec quelle fille, ils vont passer leur nuit. Les enchères montent quand ceux-ci veulent la même fille. Toutes sont prises, toutes travaillent cette nuit-là, certaines plus longtemps que d'autres quand un homme l'attend pour un second round.  
Les filles sont toutes fatiguées, brutalisées. Elles sont toutes présentées par leur nom de scène avant que les hommes montent en enchères et parmi eux, un jeune homme se souvient de ''poupée''. Sarah se défend contre un client, elle est sévèrement punie.

Une fois le jour levé, le lendemain, Georges prend Sarah puis l'amène dans un box, le même qu'elle eut pu voir, la nuit, dernière. Elle voit un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années qui l'attend. Elle sautera le déjeuner puis le petit-déjeuner pour être avec ce jeune dont, elle aussi, malgré son âge se souvient parfaitement : l'homme responsable de sa cicatrice.   
Les filles de la grange ne revoient pas ''poupée'' revenir le soir pour les clients, ni les jours suivants. Elle fut battue l'après-midi par le propriétaire de la maison sombre à cause de ses défenses durant les actes sexuels avec les clients. Il s'est déplacé pour la punir lui-même. Elle se retrouve, donc dans une petite pièce loin de tous, nue, seule, blessée et les mains attachées devant elle pour ne plus qu'elle se défende.

Hawaï, quelques jours plus tard, le soir.  
Steve rentre chez lui, toujours aucun indice en main. Il sait juste que trois jeunes filles sont portées disparues, dont sa fille, et que trois jeunes hommes sont morts : le frère de Lauriane qui vient de l'école de police puis deux de ses amis, des étudiants. Il monte dans la chambre de sa fille, puis il s'installe dans le lit comme chaque soir, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée d'émotion et avec la dernière discussion dans sa tête qu'il a eue avec elle. Il reçoit subitement une vision qui le fait réagir : il force ce tiroir fermé à clé de sa table de chevet, là où régulièrement, elle cachait rapidement quelque chose à son arrivée. Il découvre un titre en rouge majuscule : ''LES DÉBOIRES DE SARAH''. Avec tous ces événements, son instinct de flic avait oublié ce tiroir qui peut-être va l'aider, il espère.

'' Qui suis-je ? C'est une question que je me pose souvent. Qui suis-je ? Je sais juste que je m'appelle Sarah et encore est-ce mon vrai prénom ? Je ne le serai peut-être jamais...  
Je sais seulement que je suis une fille de petite taille qui navigue dans plusieurs émotions : la peur, le stress, les cauchemars. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à trouver un moment où je suis heureuse simplement parce que je ne peux pas même si je sais que, où je me trouve actuellement, je le peux, mais non. Il y a un problème, je ne dois absolument pas aimer ou être proche de quelqu'un, car les gens qui me veulent du mal, pour m'atteindre, s'en prennent toujours à eux.  
J'ai le sentiment d'être née à l'envers. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, je connais déjà la sexualité, une chose que beaucoup de gens m'ont volée. On ne m'a pas demandé si je voulais donner mon corps à eux, on me l'a pris. On ne m'a pas laissé non plus grandir dans la scolarité, j'ai un très fort QI qui me handicape beaucoup. On m'a fait souffrir pour que j'en arrive là et pour que je refuse la présence d'Eddie avec moi. Il pleure beaucoup derrière la porte de ma chambre durant ses visites avec Junior ou encore derrière celle du bureau de Steve au QG. J'ai mes raisons, qu'un chien ne peut pas comprendre certes, mais elles sont là. Je suis perdue, peut-être coincée dans un corps d'enfant avec un QI et une sexualité de grande personne. Je sais me battre puis utiliser des armes, mais pour ce dernier savoir, personne ne le sait... J'espère que j’espère ne jamais devoir m'en servir, mais s'il le faut pour une bonne raison, je le ferai. Je ne sais pas par où commencer en fait. Je sais que pour libérer le mal que l'on peut ressentir en soi, il faut être écouté par une personne avec une oreille attentive et sans jugement, mais je n'ai personne. Steve ?, me dirait-on ! Non, malgré une personne dure devant les gens, il cache une personne très sensible, et je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir face à tous ces faits : va-t-il pleurer ou rester neutre ? Va-t-il juste arrêter les gens comme il le ferait pour n'importe quelle mission ou est-ce qu'il les tuerait ? Je sais qu'il m'aime, il me l'a dit plusieurs fois, et comme j'ai pu l'observer à la télévision même s'il n'est pas mon père biologique, souvent les adultes défendent leur enfant. Steve est flic, il a une arme, il est impulsif comme j'ai pu le voir sur les enregistrements des interrogatoires, ça fait peur. L'avantage d'un journal, c'est, sauf s'il fouille ma chambre, il ne sait pas qu'avec son ordinateur portable, je peux suivre tout ce qui se passe sur l'ordinateur central. C'est la seule chose que j'aie comprise sur le livre volé à la bibliothèque sur l'informatique. En même temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire entièrement.  
Bon, je n'ai pas pris ce cahier discrètement à Jerry pour le regarder, mais pour enfin sortir tout ce que j'ai dans le cœur même si, je ne sais pas si lui aussi m'appartient toujours. En fait, si, je sais, il ne peut pas m'appartenir, car il n'a pas le droit d'aimer... Mais bon malgré tout, j'aime Steve même si je ne lui montre pas toujours. Par où commencer, ça y est, je sais, par le commencement bien sûr ! C'est ce que dit toujours Steve ou un autre membre de l'équipe à un suspect ou à un témoin. Et ça tombe bien ! Je sais tout, Steve m'a expliqué après une grosse crise incontrôlable et dont je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir. Eh oui, il sait que j'ai fouillé les dossiers, mais pas comment ! Mais bon, j'ai surtout vu les dégâts que cette crise a pu occasionner : Steve s'est retrouvé avec quelques bleus, un ordinateur en miettes, une fissure sur une vitre du bureau et moi avec la marque peu visible, mais tout de même là de sa plaque de police puis une douleur dans mes bras, Steve m'a sûrement empêché de trop lui faire mal, compréhensible.''

« Steve ! Steve !, crie Daniel en parcourant la maison. On a retrouvé l'avion !  
\- Où ?  
\- En Californie.  
\- Et Sarah ?  
\- Non, mais il y a deux morts, deux hommes en cours d'identification et une gamine, Lauriane. Elle est dans un triste état.  
\- Elle a dit quelque chose ?  
\- Elle ne peut pas parler. Prépare ton sac ! On décolle dans une heure ! Junior arrive pour prendre Eddie. »

Avant de partir, Steve emporte le cahier de Sarah. Daniel parvient à voir la couverture au moins un mot ''Sarah''. Dans l'avion, Steve s'installe au loin. Il reprend la lecture du cahier. Daniel le regarde, il patiente, il sait qu'il lui résumera ce récit.


	17. Chapter 17

_''Je suis née fille quelque part dans ce monde. Suis-je une vraie Américaine ou ai-je d'autres nationalités qui circulent dans mon sang ? Mes parents, me cherchent-ils ou bien sont-ils morts ? M'ont-ils abandonné ou y a-t-il une autre possibilité plus joyeuse ?_

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne les connais pas, et que, donc peut-être, je n'ai pas grandi avec eux, ou peut-être quelques heures tout de même. M'ont-ils abandonné en pensant que j'aurai une meilleure vie ou juste parce que je n'étais pas voulue ? Toujours autant de questions sans la moindre réponse. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me lancer, mes yeux coulent déjà avant même de commencer. Mes pages se mouillent de mes larmes. Heureusement, je suis seule devant cette page, je n'ai jamais eu le droit de pleurer même si je l'eus déjà fait, mais jamais devant mes tortionnaires non, jamais. Je me mets dans une bulle, fixe un coin, un objet ou tout autre chose et j'attends qu'ils terminent leur œuvre. Le fait de ne pas pleurer devant ses personnes cruelles les énervait au plus au point, mais pour moi, cela aurait été leur donner encore plus de satisfaction de me voir ainsi. Je peux juste remercier Bernard de m'avoir appris à garder les douleurs reçues à l'intérieur de moi-même si, parfois, non souvent en fait à cause de lui en cachette, je pleurais souvent, il a tué toutes les personnes que j'ai pu aimer. Et voilà pour quoi je ne veux plus aimer..._

_Ma vie au plus lointain que je me souvienne à commencer avec une famille de quatre personnes : le père alias ''le tueur des prostituées'', sa femme, mais elle, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je ne me souvenais même pas de son visage, il m'est réapparu quand je l'ai vu sur le dossier la concernant au QG. Et les fils, Marc et Paul. Pour moi, avant de rencontrer Steve et de connaître leur lien de parenté, ils étaient mes parents puis mes frères, mais en fait, il n'en est rien. Alors des questions se posent encore une fois : sont-ils mes kidnappeurs ? Des amis de mes véritables parents ? Une famille d'accueil ? On ne sait pas, car aucune identité sur eux n'a été trouvée. Steve ne sait pas que je connais les noms des enfants._

_Il y a aussi une autre personne que je voyais régulièrement, le flic en uniforme, le frère de mon pseudo-père. Je me souviens juste le voir s'approcher de moi puis plus rien. Je me réveillais plus tard et il n'était plus là, mais j'avais de grosses douleurs en bas du ventre et à mon sexe. C'est tout ce que je peux dire sur lui sauf, que, comme Steve, je pense qu'il a supprimé les identités de sa famille, la sienne des fichiers et aussi, que peut-être si vraiment, c'est le cas, l'avis de recherche me concernant. Steve pense qu'il est le responsable de mon kidnapping, le policier en charge de mon enquête et qu'il eut dit à mes parents biologiques que me retrouver à moins d'un miracle était impossible. Il a une deuxième version aussi, il pense qu'il a pu donner à mes parents le corps d'un enfant, autre que le mien pour classer l'affaire..._

_Avec le père, on allait régulièrement dans des hôtels où il faisait l'amour à des filles, je regardais simplement, assise dans un coin, attachée. Puis, quand on partait, la fille avait ses yeux grands ouverts, elle ne parlait plus, en fait, maintenant, je sais, elle était morte. Il me mettait dans la voiture, puis il y retournait seul avec de gros bidons._

_Je me souviens de cette voiture jaune, cette couleur que j'ai apprise avec Bernard parmi d'autres. Je vois l'ombre de cette femme, qui devait être pour moi ma mère, assise sur le siège passager avant, le père au volant puis Paul et Marc à l'arrière durant des sorties en famille, loin de toute personne. Moi, j'étais attachée et au sol. Les garçons mangeaient toujours des bonbons et des gâteaux. Je me souviens surtout des gâteaux. Ils s’émiettaient beaucoup et ils me gardaient les miettes. Une fois toutes les miettes récoltées dans le paquet puis celles qui tombaient dans leur main, ils les mettaient dans un bol. L'un d'eux me prenait, me posait sur le dos puis tenait un entonnoir dans ma bouche, l'autre versait les miettes à l'intérieur. Je me souviens du rire de la mère, de ma couche qui se remplissait d'urine et de mes yeux trempés en ce temps-là, je pleurais. C'est tout ce que je peux dire de cette vie avec eux. Je sais que Steve dirait : '' c'est déjà bien, ça nous aide beaucoup''. C'est une phrase qu'il aime dire au témoin même si derrière, sans que celui-ci ne le voie, il dit ensuite à Daniel à l'extérieur du bureau en soufflant de plus : ''Son témoignage ne nous avance à rien, on a rien.'', d'un ton si désespéré.''_

Steve sourit à ce dernier résumé. Il raconte à Daniel la vie de Sarah avec cette famille, une vie qu'il n'apprécie pas. Elle a souffert. Il a eu des réponses à ces questions, mais il se demande bien ce qu'elle a pu vivre avec ce flic. Il s'éloigne de nouveau de Daniel puis retourne à sa place, à la lecture du cahier, difficilement, mais il a besoin de savoir. Daniel le regarde puis il pense au résumé de Steve, de l'histoire de Sarah. Au moment où elle a commencé à écrire : juste après sa première crise de nerfs.

_''Les ''braqueurs de banques'' et aussi ma rencontre avec Steve. Ce sont les fils de Bernard qui m'eut trouvé dans la voiture. Ils ont volé la voiture du père, quelle erreur ! Ou pas. Je ne connais pas toute mon histoire d'avec le père. Je me souviens, j'essayais de me réchauffer sous la couverture et l'un des fils m'a vu. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi et donc l'un d'eux a appelé quelqu'un. Quand on est arrivé, j'ai vu la personne qui était, quelques minutes, avant à l'autre bout du fil, leur père et pour eux, leur vrai père. Avec eux, j'ai connu trois maisons de la meilleure à la pire : la première celle de Bernard où j'ai appris à marcher, parler, manger et rire ; la seconde où il y avait beaucoup d'argent, celle où Steve m'a récupéré ; et la dernière, celle que Steve cherche, je l'appelle la ''maison invisible'', car elle est cachée dans les bois, sous terre. Et c'est dans cette maison, que j'ai souffert dès que Bernard et ses enfants ont décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de faire partie de leur équipe. Un long chemin difficile m'attendait et c'est sur ce chemin que j'ai connu la douleur physique et émotionnelle, le cesse de larmes. Tout l'amour que j'avais pu éprouver pour Bernard, jusqu'à l'appeler ''papa'' est parti subitement. Mon entraînement intensif a commencé._

_J'ai quitté une chambre chaude avec un bon lit pour une couverture sous une planche où je ne pouvais que rester couchée et je préférais souffrir de ne pas me mettre du dos au ventre ou l'inverse plutôt que de quitter ce petit trou noir. Quand j'y sortais, c'était pour apprendre à tirer avec différentes armes puis à me battre. J'ai eu des cours intensifs : grammaire, orthographe, histoire, maths... Et même le dictionnaire à apprendre. J'ai souffert pour tout ça, beaucoup. J'étais attachée à une chaîne, ma cheville porte toujours la marque. Elle était courte pour éviter qu'il ne me rate pour me donner une gifle sur le visage, des tapes dans le dos ou encore pour poser ma main sur la table et me claquer le dictionnaire d'une force inouïe dessus. Mais un jour, physiquement, je suis devenue plus forte que mon maître, et il a trouvé une solution pour que je n'essaie plus de fuir pendant des entraînements : il a ramené des animaux des refuges. C'est là que tout est devenu encore plus dur. Je devais apprendre plus vite, ne faire aucune erreur et je suis passée des balles à blanc à de vrais plombs durant les entraînements de tirs._

_Je faisais au mieux pour ne faire aucune faute. Les animaux souffraient, il les frappait, les jetait contre un mur ou dans la petite rivière au courant particulièrement rapide. Il était impossible pour eux de survivre à ça. Une fois, il ne restait qu'un chat, je l'avais appelé Gribouille, il était très beau d'un joli pelage noir. Je l'ai tué, enfin, Bernard m'a mis l'arme dans les mains puis, ensemble, on a tiré sur la boîte en carton, là où mon chat se trouvait emprisonné. Pour en être à arriver à tuer mon chat, il y a une raison : j'ai essayé de tirer sur Bernard pendant un entraînement pour fuir avec Gribouille, j'avais tout le savoir pour survivre à l'extérieur, sauf que j'ai fait une erreur que plus jamais je ne ferai, je n'oublierai plus de compter mes balles, plus jamais... Il a ensuite mis sa dépouille sous la planche avec moi, j'ai vécu avec mon chat des jours et des jours accompagnés d'une mauvaise odeur et d'insectes. Il est encore sous cette planche. Un jour, je récupérerai sa dépouille et je l'enterrerai avec les autres. Il me manque et c'est pour ça qu'Eddie doit rester loin de moi, mais, en fait, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai encore très longtemps. Il me fait mal au cœur. Alors finalement, j'ai un cœur ! J'aime Eddie, j'aime Daniel et surtout, j'aime Steve !_

_Mes punitions à la suite de la mort de Gribouille étaient difficiles à supporter. Il est passé par moi, car les refuges n'acceptaient plus de vendre à lui ou à ses fils des animaux. Ils auront à eux trois réussis à acheter six chiens et huit chats... J'ai reçu les mêmes punitions qu'eux, mais de différentes façons : jetée au sol au lieu d'un mur ou d'un arbre, la tête dans une bassine d'eau plutôt que dans la rivière, des coups de bâton, de crosse ou autres objets longs pour remplacer les balles. Pour me donner de l'endurance, je courrais pieds nus dans les bois dix kilomètres, attachée à l'un des fils avec une corde. Un fils pour l'aller et à un autre pour le retour. Si je tombais au sol, ils continuaient et ils me traînaient... Je devais me soigner seule et avec de l'alcool. Il m'a brisé mon poignet un jour après un braquage, j'ai essayé de fuir en ouvrant la portière arrière. Hank m'a rattrapé par les cheveux, j'ai eu très mal autant que pour mon poignet. Quand j'eus compris que Bernard allait me punir et de quelle manière, j'eus pris une forte inspiration pour ne pas crier et pleurer, mais, mais mes yeux ont coulé et du coup, ses fils se sont déchaînés sur moi avec des coups de pied, de mains et d'objets. J'ai rencontré Steve peu de temps après ça...''_

« Steve, dit Daniel en se rendant près de lui. Ça va ? Tu es rouge de colère, je le vois.

\- Heu, tu sais quoi, je vais souffler un peu. On en parlera après. Tu veux bien ?

\- Où en es-tu ?

\- Je viens de finir sa vie avec les « _braqueurs de banques_ ». Plus j'avance, plus c'est dur. Elle a préféré parler à un bouquin plutôt qu'à moi !

\- Je sais mon pote, je sais. Mais, vois les bons côtés, là-dedans, tu as toutes les preuves, tous les faits.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je vais le garder ou le remettre à sa place.

\- Elle va savoir à ton regard que tu as trouvé quelque chose sur elle. Tu ne pourras pas lui mentir. Vous avez cette chimie entre vous, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Elle nous aime Daniel. Eddie, toi et moi, elle nous aime. Elle l'a écrit. », dit-il ému en quittant son siège.


	18. Chapter 18

' _' Puis un jour, Steve est arrivé, il m'a sorti de cet enfer, mais moi, je voulais rester au plus loin de lui, il était ma mission. Je devais le tuer si un jour l'équipe était dissoute, il aurait été mon premier meurtre envers un humain. J'ai tout fait pour le fuir, mais il est tenace, il n'est pas chef d'une équipe pour rien. Puis, un matin, je suis heureuse, le plan que j'ai créé va enfin pouvoir avoir lieu: fuir le foyer où on m'a mise après mon hospitalisation. J'aurais fui pour monter dans un bateau et partir de cette île. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, non, rien._  
 _J'ai essayé de fuir trois fois en une nuit ce foyer. Le surveillant m'a rattrapé. En même temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'adapter au lieu, il n'y avait pas de plan. La troisième fois, il s'était caché et donc il m'avait attrapé de derrière un mur. Il a dû avoir une formation ou autre chose pour savoir se battre comme il savait le faire. Moi, avec ce poignet dans un plâtre, j'étais un peu handicapée. Il m'a plaqué au sol, mis son pied sur mon plâtre, puis il a appuyé avec celui-ci. Il m'a dit `` si je dois courir encore une fois derrière toi ce n'est pas un bras que tu auras dans le plâtre, mais tes trois autres membres! ''. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, alors, j'ai décidé d'attendre la fin de convalescence de mon poignet pour tenter de nouveau une fugue mais, je n ' en ai pas eu l'occasion de voiture dès le lendemain, après une bagarre avec Gaëtan, la directrice a décidé de m'envoyer sur le continent. Bah tiens! Parlons-en de ce Gaëtan! Steve pense que je l'ai frappé pour un ballon, mais voyons! Non ! J'ai défendu un garçon! Le matin aux douches, je l'ai vu avec ses trois potes harceler un autre garçon, car il avait des cheveux longs et frisés. Ils ont jeté nu au sol puis ils ont roué de coups de pied. Le surveillant a vu la scène, mais il n'a pas bougé, il s'est amusé de cette mise à tabac. Moi, j'ai réagi, une fois l'adulte parti, j'ai massacré les trois potes tandis que Gaëtan fuyait les lieux. J'ai jeté une serviette au garçon bouclé et ensemble, une fois qu'il fut habillé, j'ai été le soigner à l'infirmerie. J'ai dû crocheter la porte, l'infirmière n'était pas encore arrivée. On est ensuite parti prendre le petit-déjeuner à la salle chacun dans son coin comme si cette histoire n'eut jamais eu lieu. Les trois potes sont arrivés, ils ont été voir une femme, puis ils ont dit être tombés dans les escaliers, un problème en moins pour moi._  
 _Par contre, Gaëtan, lui, je l'ai frappé durant notre sortie de récréation, appelons ça comme ça. Et comme fait exprès, Steve est venu me voir peu de temps après. Et c'est là que comme lui, au même moment, j'ai appris mon transfert. Je n'ai rien dit, car je savais pourquoi ce transfert avait lieu, et aussi, car je n'avais plus besoin d'attendre d'être guéri pour fuir cet Archipel. Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il m'arrive encore quelque chose avant de quitter ce lieu .... Le retour de «ma fausse famille»._

Steve et Daniel arrivent à l'aéroport privé, ils sont accueillis par l'inspecteur Donovan.

«Messieurs, Donovan.  
\- Daniel et mon partenaire Steve.  
\- Vous êtes le tuteur d'une des deux disparues?  
\- Non, elles présentent pas que deux disparues. Elles étaient trois! Ma fille est sous protection, elle n'apparaît plus dans aucun fichier depuis peu. Où en êtes-vous dans votre enquête?  
\- Je comprends. Alors on a deux morts, le pilote, un père et mari de trente-neuf ans. Sa femme nous a avoué qu'il faisait des extra pour passer de la drogue ou autres choses. Celui-ci lui aura été fatal. Le second va vous intéresser, dit-il en tendant un fichier à Steve.  
\- Son ADN correspond à une de mes enquêtes! Le «tueur des prostituées»! Il avait des associés autres que sa femme et ses gosses!  
\- Certainement, le flic dont Sarah parlait, intervient Daniel.  
\- De qui parlez-vous?  
\- Du frère de ce sale fils de pute, lance Steve. Et pour la gamine, Lauriane?  
\- Là aussi, c'est bizarre. Elle a reçu des soins. On dirait que le ou les hommes ne voulaient pas qu'elle meure. Elle n'a plus aucune main, plus de langue. Les soins sont ceux d'un professionnel.  
\- Qui vous a prévenu pour l'avion, c'est un champ ici au milieu de nulle part! Sur un aéroport abandonné!  
\- Un appel anonyme. »

Ils discutent en se rendant au poste de police. Pour Steve, c'est sûr, l'un des agresseurs de sa fille est le responsable de cet appel anonyme. Il voulait juste attendre que Julia et sa fille soient en sécurité, loin de la police pour les appeler.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION CERTAINS FAITS PEUVENT CHOQUER !

Steve et Daniel n'ont pas le droit d'aider la police. Steve ne veut pas s'énerver, il va dans une pièce, puis il reprend sa conférence. Il y a encore beaucoup de pages ...

_'' Sur la route qui me menait à l'aéroport, loin de ma mission, mes quatre accompagnateurs et moi avions été pris à parti par deux autres véhicules. C'était ma fausse famille, mais ça, je l'ai su bien des mois plus tard, à mon retour à Hawaï ..._

_Un des membres de la famille m'a attrapé, mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Puis j'ai entendu Steve s'annoncer à eux. J'ai fui dans un bâtiment, mais Steve m'a rejoint. Il m'a sorti de ce guêpier, mais je ne voulais pas de son aide et encore moins le remercier. Il m'a grondé à l'hôpital pour mon comportement vis-à-vis de lui au bâtiment. Je ne l ' ai pas rejoint et ça ne lui a pas plu. Puis, ensuite après une visite de contrôle à l'hôpital, il m'a accompagné à l'aéroport où madame Lee, l'assistante sociale a fait le voyage avec moi jusqu'à New York. Une autre assistante sociale a pris le relais, puis elle m'a amené à ma famille d'accueil, les tortionnaires._

_Tout de suite, une fois la porte fermée, le couple m'a directement dit que je n'étais là que pour l'argent et qu'ils aimaient reproduire sur les accueillis les mêmes faits de notre passé. L'assistante sociale leur a tout dit: ma cicatrice, mes coups, mes fugues, le viol. Avec cette famille, j'ai de nouveau vécu ceci et bien plus encore. Chacun avait un rôle avec moi._

_Avec eux, j'ai eu deux vies, l'une dans la maison principale et une autre, dans une maison près d ' une départementale dans les bois. Et comme avec Bernard, j'ai vécu les malheurs en crescendo à une exception près: je n'ai pas connu le bonheur, pas une seconde, tout a commencé dès mon arrivée. Je vais commencer par les enfants. Avec eux, je vivais toujours la même chose dans cette maison. Sonia m'a frappé régulièrement, mais il ne fallait laisser aucune trace sauf le tout premier jour. Quand ils m'ont demandé de me mettre en sous-vêtements, j'ai essayé de fuir, mais ce n'était pas possible. Quand j'ai eu l'opportunité de le faire dans le jardin, je suis tombée devant un mur électrique. Gérard m'a attrapé, il m'a mis en culotte puis Sonia s'est déchaînée sur moi avec une ceinture, je crois. À la suite de ça, Joshua a vu que j'étais mal à l'aise en culotte, il a donc décidé que nu je serais mieux. Je n'ai porté des vêtements qu'à de rares occasions._

_La sœur de Delphine est venue une seule fois. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait passer, elle appelait pour savoir si enfin, je supportais un vêtement sur moi et Delphine voulait toujours non pour qu'elle ne vienne pas. Sa sœur ne voulait pas me voir nue, elle a été choisie de moi voir courir dans les bras de Joshua le jour de sa visite, mais je n'avais pas le choix ... Delphine, pour raccourcir mon histoire, mon passé à sa sœur, lui a tout simplement dit que j'étais victime de torture avec mon père et que je n'aimais pas les vêtements._

_Pour revenir à Sonia, dans cette maison, elle m'humiliait beaucoup: elle m'a rasé la tête, m'empêchait de manger dans une assiette. Je mangeais les restes que la famille faisait tomber à terre ou encore dans la poubelle. J'avais très faim encore plus que sur l'Archipel. Elle aimait me mettre dehors au froid où je grelottais, claquais des dents. Elle me faisait boire énormément puis m'attachait à un arbre où elle attendait que je fasse dessus avant de moi jeter un seau sur moi en guise de douche. Avec Joshua, dans cette première maison, je dormais avec lui la nuit, il me caressait énormément, il y avait beaucoup de pénétrations digitales. Son père ne voulait pas d'autre sorte de pénétration, mais parfois, Joshua me pénétrait avec son pénis. Il aidait aussi sa sœur pour moi tortionnaire, il était là le jour où Sonia m'eut rasé la tête._

_Avec leur père, c'était un soir par semaine, une pause. On partait en voiture, il me mettait simplement une robe ou une salopette puis on allait manger une glace ou une crêpe. Il s ' excusait tout le temps de ce qui se passait avec moi, mais il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille juste pour un enfant qui n'est pas de son sang. Je n'ai rien à dire d'autre sur lui, car je ne sais pas qu'en penser. Sa femme, oh, sa femme. J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses avec elle, je faisais les repas. Pour savoir les faire durant ma convalescence avec mon plâtre, elle m'eut appris les durées de cuisson. Je faisais aussi la vaisselle, les carreaux avec volets fermés, le sol à la brosse à dents. J'étais très fatiguée et Sonia aimait salir derrière pour que je recommence. Une fois, elle a mis ma tête dans la cuvette des toilettes après qu'elle eut fait ses besoins, puis elle a tiré la chasse d'eau. Malgré mes viols avec Joshua, la pire des personnes dans cette famille était bien Sonia._

_Sur un fait des sorties en famille. Delphine disait à tout le monde que j'avais un cancer avec ma tête rasée et la peau sur les os. Bien évidemment, elle avait encore une fois une excuse pour moi sortir totalement nue: mon cancer était douloureux et rien que le fait d'être assise dans la poussette me faisait souffrir avec le tissu. Tout le monde y croyait. La seule a choisi de bien qu'elle ait dû faire durant ses sorties, fut de mettre une ombrelle pour me protéger du soleil._

_On a fait une première sortie à la plage. Elle m'a posé sur une serviette, sur le sable où je n'eus pas le droit de bouger, pas un orteil. Des enfants dont les parents préféraient bronzer plutôt que de les surveiller, venaient par curiosité voir ce corps nu. Delphine les autorisait à me toucher, elle regardait d'un œil pour que les adultes qui eux ont un cœur interviennent pour l ' informateur des actes des enfants sur moi, d'autres s'éloignaient simplement. Sonia avait pour elle, un jeu très amusant, mais pas pour moi. Elle me mettait un suppositoire puis juste après une alèse sous les fesses. Elle passait ensuite un biberon à Joshua qui me faisait boire. Elle disait aux enfants que je digérais très vite, que dès le biberon bu, je faisais mes besoins. Ils attendaient de voir et ils riaient quand ils me voyaient me vider. Mais en fait, c'était à cause du suppositoire d'où cette maigreur que j'avais. Souvent, les enfants partaient après mes besoins, car ils sentaient fort. Joshua aimait me nettoyer. Il profitait de ce temps, dès mes fesses propres pour glisser ses doigts dans ma raie._

_La deuxième sortie fut dans un restaurant, mais cette fois-ci Gérard nous accompagnait, il ne travaillait pas donc Delphine m'a mis une robe sans rien en dessous et courte. J'étais encore en poussette. Pour manger, Joshua m'a porté et donc tout le monde a pu voir mes fesses. Gérard m'a pris puis il m'a posé à côté de lui. Il m'a nourri avec une paille, il devait jouer le jeu de la gamine avec un cancer. J'ai mangé très vite, de faim même si ce n'était que de la soupe. Pour partir, Delphine a demandé à Gérard d'aller chercher la voiture. J'avais une robe à pressions et donc il était très facile de retirer. Elle a arraché les pressions puis pour moi mettre dans la poussette, pour que tout le monde se retourne elle eut dit `` ma chérie, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas retirer tes vêtements à l'extérieur. Tant pis, papa est parti chercher la voiture, tu restes comme ça ''. En fait, non, la voiture ne venait pas à nous, on devait descendre une grande ruelle pour la rejoindre. Gérard avait tellement honte qu'il prenait de l'avance sur nous. On était en plein centre-ville, donc, du monde me voyait ainsi. Les gens regardaient plus par curiosité que pour m'aider._

_Il y a eu une troisième sortie loin de la ville, là où personne de leur entourage pouvait nous voir, dans un parc. Ils ne m'ont pas mis dans une poussette. Joshua et Delphine me tenaient chacun une main. Tout le monde regarde cette enfant sans cheveux marcher nue en boitant, car la veille, Sonia m'eut brûlé sous les pieds avec des allumettes pour que je joue à la perfection l'enfant handicapée. Et le bitume chaud ne m'aidait pas. L'herbe, par contre elle, me soulageait. Gérard était absent de cette sortie. Les gens de cette ville étaient curieux. Ils posaient des questions à Delphine. Elle voulait que le médecin lui conseillait de moi sortir même si j'étais nue, encore un mensonge. Des gens lui disaient qu'il y avait des lieux pour les nudistes, mais elle avait toujours une excuse, elle, elle ne l'est pas. Des gens me caressaient le ventre ou la joue comme un signe de soutien, mais je sursautais. Delphine regardait les gens avec un sourire puis leur disait `` Vous voyez, rien avec un effleurement la douleur est là ''. Les gens approuvaient puis partaient. Certains enfants venaient aussi. Ils regardaient, fixaient cet enfant, moi. Certains, encore sans surveillance de la part de leur parent me touchaient, car le fait que je remue, les faisait rire. Junior, parfois, Quand personne ne regardait proposait aux enfants de mettre leur doigt dans mon sexe, il écartait un peu mes jambes. Certains étaient écœurés, d'autres amusés à recommencer._

_Il y eut aussi cette histoire avec les, les devoirs ... Les jumeaux profitaient de mes savoirs, je faisais leur devoir. Il m'arrivait parfois de faire des fautes à cause de la fatigue et peut-être, d'une lacune qui sait? Ils me punissaient à chaque point manquant pour obtenir un sans-faute. Ils ont besoin comme à l'ancien temps des coups de règle sur les doigts pour Joshua, Sonia préférait jouer le rôle des parents en colère, la ceinture. Bah oui, personne ne venait à la maison pour voir une enfant nue._

_Quand leur père est mort dans un accident de voiture et qu'on ait déménagé dans une maison abandonnée, sans rien, là, j ' ai vécu un ou plutôt des cauchemars. Avant de partir dans cette maison, le trio s'est acharné sur moi pour soulager leur chagrin. Joshua m'a violé devant sa mère puis sa sœur, Sonia m'a frappé avec des objets puis, puis, Delphine m'a fait lécher le sperme au sol de son fils._

_Dans cette maison au bord de la départementale, Joshua, quand il était présent, me violait, me donnait un manger, j'avais les mains attachées continuellement, car il n'y avait pas d'alarme pour m'empêcher de fuir. J'étais toujours dans ses bras et les nuits, on était tous les deux nus. Je sursautais à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, peur qu'il recommence à me pénétrer. Les filles durant les jours d'absence du fils, elles étaient cruelles. Il n'y avait plus de Gérard pour amenuiser les choses. Je devais creuser mes propres pantalons à l'arrière de la maison pour faire mes besoins. Elles se sont servies de moi comme repos-pied, comme feuille de papier pour faire des dessins obscènes. Sonia me rasait la tête, mes cheveux ne repoussaient jamais, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Elle m'a tailladé, j'ai encore des cicatrices qui se voient un peu partout sur mon corps, elles ne partiront jamais. Le seul endroit où aucune cicatrice ne se trouve est sur mon visage. J'ai eu le droit aussi aux allumettes posées sur mon corps, là aussi, j'ai encore des marques. Des marques que l'hôpital de Milford ne pouvait pas dire quand elles étaient autorisées. Avec Sonia, ma plus grande peur était qu'elle exécute sa menace: me brûler le clitoris. Je pense que là, j'en suis certain même, elle aurait réussi à me faire pleurer. La seule a choisi que je ne faisais plus dans cette maison, c'était le ménage._

_Delphine amenait les repas au jour le jour. Ils avaient des bons plats froids ou chauds quand ils allaient dans un lecteur. Je mangeais les miettes ou les restes sinon quand j'allais faire mes besoins par manque de repas, je mangeais les feuilles que je trouvais au passage. J'ai même mangé de la terre, de l'herbe, des insectes._

_Le jour où j'ai décidé de fuir fut, quand Sonia m'a raconté la vie passée de Michelle chez eux. Dès que j'ai eu l'occasion de fuir, je l'ai fait: j'ai joué la morte, rien de plus simple quand on est faible et que l'on ressent à peine les coups reçus. Sonia m'eut dit avec les garçons, ils étaient gentils, ils ne restaient qu'une semaine, car Delphine développe toujours un prétexte pour que l'assistante sociale les retire: tentative de fugue, violence et autres choses. Les garçons ne savaient même pas pour quoi ont les retiraient de cette maison. Mais Michelle et moi, on n'a pas eu cette chance, car on est des filles, enfin elle était une fille. Je crois même que quand Sonia m'a raconté la vie de cette adolescente, j'ai pleuré. Elle est restée longtemps. Ses parents étaient en désintoxication. Si Gérard a surveillé sa famille pour me protéger, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il portait un poids sur les épaules: le suicide de Michelle._

_Elle a vécu la même chose que moi à quelques différences près. Quand de la famille rendait visite, elle était vêtue. Sinon, une fois la porte close, elle était nue même en période de règles. Delphine la posait sur une alèse durant toute cette période de règles. Sonia la faisait lécher ses règles si des tâches touchaient le sol puis elle aimait aussi frotter l'alèse sur son visage. Michelle faisait malgré tout le ménage comme moi sauf qu'elle faisait en sorte de ne pas mettre de sang au sol en emportant son alèse. C'est là que je sus que s'en était trop pour moi, mais elle n'avait pas terminé de me raconter son histoire. Joshua la violait à longueur de journée et elle fut tombée enceinte. C'est pour cela que Gérard ne voulait pas de pénétration avec moi, même si je n'étais pas et je ne le suis toujours pas d'été. Michelle s'est suicidée, elle a sauté du toit de la maison. Elle ne voulait pas que son bébé vive la même histoire qu’elle, car Delphine voulait faire croire à tout le monde que le nouveau-né aurait été d'elle. Si le bébé aurait été une fille, ils l'auraient gardé, un garçon, ils l'auraient tué. Peu importe le sexe, le bébé aurait eu une vente vie. Alors après toutes ses atrocités dans mes oreilles, j'ai fermé mes yeux pour pleurer. Elles ont réussi à me faire pleurer ..._

_Le jour où j'ai fait la morte, je me suis sortie de ce trou et je me suis cachée juste à temps. Elles sont revenus avec Joshua qui rentrait de sa sortie. Il a hurlé quand il a trouvé la tombe vide. Il s'est mis en colère, il a frappé sa famille. J'ai profité du moment où il creusait pour enterrer sa famille pour fuir. Sonia n'était pa_ s _morte, elle m'a demandé de l'aide, mais je suis partie sans un regard en arrière, sans aucun regret._ _''_

« Steve, intervient Daniel. Tiens, un café et de quoi manger.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim.

\- Il faut manger Steve!

\- Où en sont-ils ?

\- Partie Nulle. Ils sont toujours sur l'appel inconnu. Et toi? Ce cahier ?

\- J'ai un mec à arrêter au retour chez nous, le surveillant du foyer. Une maison à chercher près d'une rivière agitée dans un bois et une autre à côté d'une départementale.

\- Tu veux dire une aiguille dans une botte de foin pour tes maisons.

\- Je les trouverai Daniel.

\- Et je serai là. », Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

Après cette petite pause, ils se rendent à l'hôtel pour la nuit. Steve retourne après un brin de toilette sur le cahier, dans son lit.


	20. Chapter 20

_'J'ai fini dans une ville après avoir traversé un champ. J'ai passé mes nuits à voler dans des magasins, mais un soir, j'ai dû stopper. La police dans cette ville était bien plus dense qu'à Honolulu. Je me suis réfugiée dans une bibliothèque, mais rapidement, j'ai dû la fuir, et avec le ventre vide. Des jours ont passé, je mangeais dans les poubelles des restaurants. Un soir, je suis tombée sur Joshua avec des amis que je ne connaissais pas. Ils sortaient d'une maison en feu. J'ai fui, peur qu'il me voit. J'ai décidé de monter dans un camion puis d'attendre de voir où il me mènerait. On a roulé longtemps et on s'est arrêté souvent, aussi. Je suis restée à l'intérieur quand il s'arrêtait sur des aires d'autoroutes pour éviter de me perdre dans des champs, mais une fois qu'il fut arrêté dans une zone commerciale, je suis descendue en coupant la bâche. L'homme m'a vu sortir, il a crié, mais personne n'a cherché à m'attraper._

_J'ai dormi derrière des poubelles à même le sol ou sur des cartons. Puis un soir, j'ai trouvé ma place, j'ai fait mon nid. J'ai été curieuse et prise par cette curiosité, je suis entrée dans un nouveau danger. Tous les soirs, des enfants faisaient des duels de combat. Pendant ce temps, je mangeais les miettes au sol et je volais une bouteille d'eau ou de boisson que les spectateurs posaient au sol. Je me suis fait agresser deux fois : la première fois, ils ont fui, la seconde fois un peu plus difficilement. Entre ces deux agressions, il y a eu un homme qui s'est présenté à moi, Marc. Il m'a vu me battre contre ce trio et il m'a proposé des repas et un lit chaud contre des combats. Après cette deuxième agression, j'ai accepté son offre. Plus tard, il m'avoua qu'il était le responsable de la dernière agression. Il voulait un nouvel élève. Il savait que la police me recherchait grâce à la description du manteau. Il m'a vu sale, affamée, ce ne pouvait être que moi..._

_Je ne vivais pas dans la même maison que lui. Il habitait juste à côté de moi, certes, mais, moi, j'étais au sous-sol de l’agrandissement de sa maison. Sa femme et lui avaient un enfant. Je l'ai eu rencontré une fois. Marc, mon entraîneur, m'a présenté à eux comme une voisine. Il a trouvé en excuse que mes parents étaient aux urgences. J'ai bien mangé ce soir-là, mais j'ai vu sa femme, elle était bizarre, elle n'a pas cru, Marc. Je ne disais rien. En même temps, la dernière fois que j'eus parlé était avec Steve, et il a aussi été le premier à mon retour à Hawaï. En fait, quoiqu'il fût ma mission, il ne l'est plus depuis que j'ai appris la mort de Bernard, il est le seul avec qui je communique le plus, même si parfois, je parle avec Jerry et Daniel. Daniel nous a aidés à nous comprendre, il est le premier à avoir réussi à renouer un contact entre Steve et moi. La seule façon que j'avais trouvée pour communiquer avec Steve était la violence, mais comment comprendre ce geste ? Il pensait que je ne l'aimais pas..._

_Je m'égare souvent dans mes écrits, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'en étais avec Marc._

_J'ai fait beaucoup d'entraînements avec lui et j'ai trouvé ma technique de combat. Comme avec Bernard, l'élève a battu son maître, mais quoi que je lui servais juste de gagne-pain, je suis restée, car il n'y a eu aucune souffrance sauf au combat. Je mangeais à ma faim, me lavais, et avais un lit bien chaud. Une petite chambre juste pour moi avec quelques peluches._

_Puis, un soir, j'ai assisté à un enterrement dans un lieu gigantesque. Un corps y a été jeté. Je n'ai pas posé de questions, de toute façon, j'étais muette pour éviter les ennuis. Cette scène m'a marqué, je ne pensais qu'à ça._

_Au fur et à mesure de mes combats, Marc a décidé de faire du deux contre un, ensuite du trois contre un. Ensuite, pour gagner encore plus d'argent, il a continué les trois contre un avec arme sauf pour moi. J'ai une cicatrice qui traîne quelque part sur mon corps, mais parmi toutes celles qui sont présentes, je ne peux pas dire laquelle est-ce. Quoiqu'il gagnât beaucoup d'argent, il vendait aussi de la drogue. J'étais avec lui. Il faisait la fête et moi, je dormais dans un coin. Il ne m'a jamais drogué, peur d'une overdose et peur de perdre sa poule aux œufs d'or. Une gentille femme pansait toutes mes blessures._

_Puis, un soir, durant un combat, Steve est apparu avec une équipe pour me sortir de là. Marc et moi, on a fui, mais on nous attendait déjà dehors. Il a menacé la police, mais Steve n'a pas eu peur, il a avancé. Marc s'est fait tirer dessus._

_J'ai envoyé un mail à l'inspecteur responsable de cette enquête, l'inspecteur Draw. Bien sûr, je me suis fait passer pour Steve. Marc n'est pas mort, il est dans un centre de rééducation. Il se souvient de sa femme et de moi. Il dit que je suis sa fille et qu'il attend avec impatience mon retour. Monsieur Draw pense que Marc arrange sa vie à sa sauce, il n'a pas parlé de combat ou de drogue juste de sa femme qui l'attend à la maison avec sa fille. Mais alors, où est son fils ? L'ai-je imaginé ? Ou l'a-t-il tout simplement oublié ?_

_J'ai aussi demandé un rapport du site où tous les corps furent entassés dans un trou. Il y avait en grande majorité des garçons. Les enfants étaient âgés entre onze et dix-huit ans. Tous avaient des marques de coups et de défenses. La conclusion de cette enquête fut que les enfants sont morts d'un coup mal porté durant un combat, d'autres d'un arrêt du cœur à cause de la fatigue. J'aurais pu être dans ce trou..._

_Quand Marc est tombé sur le parking pour fuir, j'ai crié. C'est Steve qui m'a retiré du corps inerte de Marc. Les médecins ont certifié à Steve que j'avais le syndrome de Stockholm ! Il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même ! J'ai juste pris conscience que sans Marc, j'allais retourner vers ma mission... Steve n'avait certainement pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour me retirer des mains d'un homme. Puis d'ailleurs, s'il était là, c'est qu'il m'avait cherchée ! Et c'est exactement ça, il s'est engagé à être mon tuteur...''_

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Steve raconte la fin du calvaire de Sarah. Il sait qu'il a encore des pages à lire, des pages d'elle et lui sur l'Archipel. Il a passé le plus dur du cahier et il l'espère. Il a peur de lire la suite, mais en tant que flic, que tuteur et bientôt, il l'espère de père, il veut comprendre sa fille, la connaître pour enfin tirer un trait sur le passé, l'oublier un minimum.

« Tu penses qu'elle va accepter de te dire où se trouvent ces maisons puis le corps de Delphine et sa fille ?

\- Il le faut, Daniel. Il le faut pour qu'elle puisse avancer. À notre retour, dès qu'elle ira mieux, toi et moi, on ira arrêter ce surveillant et j'aurai deux mots à dire à cette directrice !

\- Tani et Junior enquêtent déjà sur ce surveillant, discrètement. », dit Daniel avec un petit sourire au coin.

Steve lui répond avec un sourire. Il a un bon ami devant lui.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENTION VILOENCE SEXUELLE

Sarah toujours seule dans sa pièce passe ses nuits avec des clients, ses matinées avec le jeune qui l'eut reconnu le jour de son arrivée à la grange, puis avec Georges qui est la main droite de Maria. Il la nourrit avec une cuillère afin de ne pas la détacher. Elle se débrouille seule pour ses besoins avec un seau. Julia entre dans la pièce où se trouve Sarah, elle est à moitié endormie avec ses douleurs.

« Julia, dit Sarah faiblement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je suis venue te faire un petit coucou.  
\- Pourquoi tu es habillée ? On a tout remboursé ? Ils te laissent partir ?  
\- J'ai une bonne amie ici, je reste.  
\- Détache-moi, s'il te plaît.  
\- Non, je suis désolée, dit-elle en faisant entrer une autre fille, elle aussi habillée. C'est Samantha, la fille de Maria.  
\- Salut toi !, dit-elle méchamment. Met la au centre !  
\- Je suis désolée, Sarah ! »

Julia la met au sol à terre. Samantha avec son pied la bouscule afin qu'elle soit sur le dos. Elle a un regard ferme et méchant. Elle s’accroupit près de Sarah.

« Regarde-moi sale petite pute ! J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre de toi qui se tapes mon mec tous les matins ! Tu vas le payer très cher !  
\- C'est lui qui me prend et non l'inverse.  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Il dit toujours ce qui est à moi et à toi alors, tu couches avec tu es à lui, là, tu vas être à moi puis, à Julia. Car je partage tout avec ma copine ! »

Sarah voit des instruments, des jouets pour le sexe. Elle les connaît trop bien d'avec sa famille d'accueil. Elle sait ce qui l'attend. Samantha se charge des jouets sur Sarah. Rien ne se fait en douceur, les yeux de Sarah coulent, elle a mal entre cet enfer et ses blessures dues aux coups portés sur elle.   
Une fois que Samantha eut terminé avec elle, Julia lui demande de sortir son téléphone portable pour filmer puis prendre des photos. Julia la pose dans des positions vulgaires, prend des photos en gros plan de son corps, son sexe. Elle lui tient les cuisses, les écarte, elle lui entre des objets, fait des vas et viens pendant que Samantha filme. Sarah supporte ce martyre, difficilement. Elle entend les filles rirent de leurs faits, Sarah crispée ne pouvant pas se défendre, puis subitement, elle voit Julia se déshabiller doucement.

« Tu sais Sarah, tu t'es trompée sur ton ennemi. Ce n'était pas Lauriane, mais moi. Elle filmait pour moi, prenez des photos pour moi. Tu as été dans mon collimateur quand j'ai vu ta taille et ta solitude. Lauriane était à ma merci. Elle n'avait pas le choix pour que je garde son petit secret. Il y a un an, son frère, elle et moi, on a fait un tour en voiture. Sur la route, son frère a renversé un enfant, il avait de l'alcool dans le sang. Pour ne pas perdre sa place à l'école de police, il a échangé sa place avec sa sœur. Depuis, ils obéissent à mes ordres. Je suis la responsable du dossier sur toi. Ton salaud de tuteur, ce flic a supprimé ce dossier ! Il en a vu des photos de toi, des vidéos ! Toi, en train de pleurer, dit-elle en entrant ses doigts dans le vagin de Sarah. Toi, en train de manger dans les toilettes ! Toi, avec ce fichu monsieur Stone ! La chouchoute !  
\- Tu l'as tué ?  
\- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, ce sont les hommes de l'avion.   
\- C'est toi la coupable, pas Lauriane. Elle n'y était pour rien. Elle avait dit vrai !  
\- Et je suis bien contente que ces cons se soient trompés ! Je suis lesbienne ! Tu vas connaître le sexe entre filles dans toute son ampleur ! Tu vas adorer ! Sam, filme !  
\- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie.  
\- Tu n'es plus à ça près Sarah ! »

Julia la viole, Sarah pleure, c'est une première pour elle. Elle a honte, elle n'aime pas. Elle pense à Lauriane qui fut frappée puis violée, car ils la pensaient responsable des photos d'elle. Julia la lèche, la frotte, Samantha filme, prend des photos. Elle subit durant presque deux heures trente cette torture. Elles quittent ensuite la pièce laissant Sarah au sol qui fond en larmes avant de s'évanouir, son pot de chambre versé sur elle par les filles. Peu de temps après, un client arrive, il trouve l'enfant baignant dans une mare de sang. Il alerte Georges. Immédiatement, celui-ci appelle Maria qui contacte Mickaël qui arrive quelques heures plus tard. Sarah est à moitié sonnée, des pansements entourant ses poignets.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demande Mickaël, le frère du tueur des prostituées, paniqué.  
\- Je ne sais pas, un client l'a trouvé au sol !  
\- Sarah, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu connais les conséquences si tu fuis ou si tu meurs !, dit Mickaël.  
\- Ne tue pas Steve, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.  
\- Qui t'a coupé les veines ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Il voit des objets au sol, il l'ausculte, il voit une pénétration violente et récente. Il ferme les plaies puis la bande.

« Elle doit se reposer, Mickaël, dit Georges.  
\- Non, elle peut travailler dès ce soir. Attache ses mains et ses pieds avec une corde puis fixe-les avec les crochets du mur, je ne veux plus qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit !  
\- Ne fais rien à Steve, ce n'est pas moi, dit-elle les yeux coulants.  
\- C'est une punition, Sarah, pour ne pas me révéler les noms. Lave-la, elle pue ! »


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scène de sexe

Le soir, Georges vient chercher Sarah, elle va dans la pièce principale de la maison, où elle découvre beaucoup d'hommes autour d'une table ronde. Ils récoltent de l'argent. Ils prennent tous une somme dans leur enveloppe : les trois-quarts pour eux, le reste pour jouer au poker. L'un des hommes la prend pour lui, un client qu'elle eut déjà vu à son arrivée. Il sort de nouveau son enveloppe puis paie son temps avec elle. Il la prend sur lui pour jouer, elle est fatiguée. Elle se fait caresser, partout sur son corps. Julia et Samantha arrivent, puis elles filment la scène. Elles proposent à l'homme une scène qu'il accepte s'il obtient une copie de cet acte. Il retire son caleçon puis à deux mains, Sarah tient le pénis de l'homme qui se trouve entre ses jambes près de son sexe. L'homme pose ensuite ses mains sur les siennes puis il fait des vas et viens jusqu'à son éjaculation. Sarah reçoit tout sur elle. Les filles envoient la vidéo à l'homme puis Georges attache de nouveau Sarah dans sa pièce qui fatiguée n'a pas réellement réalisé ce qui vient de se produire.

« Je vais te mettre une serviette sous tes fesses pour tes besoins. »

Il quitte la pièce, revient avec de quoi la laver, la nourrie difficilement, puis il part de nouveau la laissant seule dans le noir. Quelques heures, plus tard, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, Julia et Samantha entrent.

« On va poser la caméra ici, dit Julia doucement. On pourra mettre la vidéo d'elle en train de se faire dessus.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas poster le dossier sur elle ?

\- J'ai déjà commencé. »

Steve de son côté lit le journal dans son lit, il peine à trouver le sommeil.

_'' Mon arrivée chez Steve fut très difficile. Je ne discutais avec lui que par des cris, des gestes de rejets. On est resté près d'un mois dans cette situation. Des médecins lui conseillaient de me donner des médicaments, des sortes de drogues qui font que ton corps est toujours en sommeil. Tu ne vis pas en fait, tu n'as aucun souvenir et le peu que tu es consciente de quelque chose, tu ne t'en souviens plus la seconde d'après. Steve a refusé les traitements, il est contre toutes ses drogues. D'autres spécialistes lui ont conseillé un internement, puis d'autres tout simplement de se débarrasser de moi, de ne pas gâcher sa vie pour une enfant qui n'est pas la sienne. L'un des médecins lui a même dit que des parents n’hésitaient pas à abandonner leurs propres enfants pour avoir une vie tranquille. Steve lui a simplement répondu ''Je ne suis pas eux, j'ai un cœur, j'ai voulu cette enfant, je l'assume avec ses bons et ses moins bons côtés''._

_Après ce mois difficile, une crise de nerfs, j'ai fini par parler avec lui grâce à Daniel qui s'est mêlé de nos histoires. J'ai dit des choses de mon passé à Steve alors que lui refusait de me dire ce qu'il savait. Avec un appareil, j'avais réussi à installer un virus pour fusionner le PC de Steve à la tablette centrale. J'ai connu grâce à cela, mon passé. Il l'a découvert. Juste après, je fis une crise, car il avait compris une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas me dévoiler. Le soir, il m'a tout dit. Merci, Steve. Ensuite, après quelque temps, j'ai enfin accepté Eddie et maintenant, il vit avec nous, youpi !_

_Le plus dur a été la scolarisation. La primaire, je m’ennuyais et au collège que des ennuis avec Julia et Samantha. Elles me suivent, me filment, me prennent en photo. J'ai regardé hier leurs antécédents sur l'ordinateur du QG : j'ai découvert une affaire d'homicide involontaire. Lauriane au volant d'un véhicule qui a percuté un enfant de six ans en pleine nuit. Alors d'un : pourquoi un enfant de six était dehors à trois heures du matin ? Et de deux : pourquoi ils n'ont pas appelé leurs parents quand ils ont vu que le frère de Lauriane ne pouvait pas prendre le volant ? Julia était présente à cet accident. Lauriane et elle doivent être les meilleures amies du monde, je ne connais pas ça moi. Je ne connais que les ennuis._

_Ce matin, j'ai appris la mort du professeur avec qui je passais mon temps durant mes heures de permanence. La police ne sait pas encore comment il est mort._

_Je suis revenue au collège aujourd'hui, dans mon casier, j'ai découvert ce mot ''Monsieur Stone n'est pas mort d'une crise cardiaque. Il est mort à cause de toi. Le prochain sera ton cher Steve Mc Garrett si tu n'obéis pas''. Je me suis battue avec Lauriane à cause de ce mot. Steve est venu me chercher, j'ai fait une nouvelle crise quand il m'a dit avoir vu la vidéo._

_On vient juste de rentrer de ma visite à l'hôpital. Steve est avec madame Lee au téléphone, mais ça ne se passe pas très bien..._

_Bon, voilà, Steve a perdu face à madame Lee, demain matin, je retourne au collège... Je ne veux pas... Je suis si triste.''_

« Daniel !, dit Steve en le réveillant.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Sarah !

\- Non malheureusement. Regarde, elle a collé un morceau de papier avec des menaces.

\- Tu penses comme moi ?

\- Je le crains. Les hommes se sont servi des filles pour approcher Sarah.

\- Quoi de mieux de s'approcher des ennemies de leur cible.

\- Elle aurait dû me parler.

\- Maintenant, on est sûr. Tu n'as pas été envoyé dans le décor accidentellement. »


	23. Chapter 23

**Deux jours plus tard.**

Mickaël arrive par surprise à la ferme. Il se rend avec Georges dans la pièce de Sarah puis il tombe sur deux filles en train de la frapper. Depuis qu'elles ont posé une caméra, Sarah n'a pas encore fait de selles, elles s'agacent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?, hurle Mickaël. Qui êtes-vous ? Mais je te reconnais, toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle devrait être à la grange !

\- C'est l'amie de Samantha, répond Georges.

\- C'est vous deux qui l'aviez mise dans cet état ? Répondez-moi !

\- Elle l'a bien cherché, crie Julia.

\- Appelle Joshua, Georges. Vous deux dans l'armoire. »

Georges contacte Joshua tandis que Mickaël fait les soins à Sarah.

« Pourquoi tu me soignes ?

\- Si tu ne rembourses pas ton père, il va me tuer.

\- Tu n'es pas flic, hein ?

\- Je ne suis pas médecin non plus. J'ai un talent, c'est tout. Je peux être tout ce que je veux.

\- Et être mon sauveur, tu le peux ?

\- Joshua ne va plus tarder. Tu sais, c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne suis la Valentine de personne. Je veux juste retourner avec Steve.

\- Joshua va les punir. », répond-il en terminant de bander l'un de ses poignets.

Au poste de police, Steve s'énerve quand il s'aperçoit maintenant qu'il n'est plus accaparé par le journal de sa fille, que les inspecteurs de l'enquête discutent de leur vie privée. Ils n'ont rien fait, ils n'ont aucun indice, donc ils font comme si l'enquête est classée. Rapidement, avec les cris de Steve, ils se remettent au travail avec la participation de celui-ci qu'ils le souhaitent ou non. Steve et Daniel reprennent tout du début. Ils regrettent de ne pas avoir surveillé ses incompétents.

Joshua découvre sa bien-aimée dans un triste état. Elle est couverte de bleus, de coupures, et surtout, elle est très fatiguée. Rapidement, dès la connaissance des faits, il sort une première fille de l'armoire, Samantha. Mickaël installe Sarah confortablement sur le lit d'appoint pour regarder l'homme qui souhaite devenir son mari, la défendre.

Joshua rase totalement la fille de partout. Tout y passe : cheveux, sourcils, jambes, aisselles, sexe. Elle souffre, il ne prend ni eau, ni savon juste un rasoir jetable. Il fait de même avec Julia. Ensuite, une fois totalement nue, saignante, en souffrance, il prend les alcools que Mickaël eut utilisés pour les soins de Sarah puis le verse sur leurs plus grosses coupures. Une fois le chef-d’œuvre terminé, elles retournent dans l'armoire. Ils partent.

Georges entre, installe Sarah puis il entend les filles en pleurent à l'intérieur de l'armoire.

« Samantha est ta fille ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Sans ses cheveux, elle te ressemble.

\- Pourquoi pleurent-elles ?

\- Elles sont nues, elles n'ont plus rien. »

Il se précipite pour ouvrir l'armoire aux filles, puis il les sort de la pièce. Il revient plus d'une heure après.

« Comment va ta fille ?

\- Mange et tais-toi.

\- Avant, je veux savoir. Est-ce que tu m'as connu quand je suis arrivée ici la toute première fois ? Pas cette année, mais il y a plusieurs années.

\- Oui, mange maintenant.

\- Comment s'appelle le copain de ta fille ? Le responsable de ma cicatrice.

\- Tais-toi et mange ! Ça suffit maintenant !

\- Je sais que c'est Mickaël qui m'a recousu ! Qui sont mes parents ? J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Il la gifle juste après lui avoir dit qu'elle avait fini son repas alors qu'elle le commençait à peine. Il sort de la pièce en colère.

« Est-ce que je m'appelle vraiment Sarah ? J'ai le droit de savoir ! Pourquoi vous me faites tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? », hurle-t-elle à travers la porte close.

L'homme derrière la porte l'écoute hurler. Il s'assoit au sol tout en se laissant glisser le long de la porte. Il reste là un moment avant de partir. Sarah est devenue silencieuse.

**Deux jours plus tard.**

Sarah n'a vu personne depuis, elle a faim, soif, son alèse est sale. Elle attend sa mort, elle pense à Steve. Dans la nuit, elle entend du bruit, sa porte s'ouvre, on la couvre, on la détache, on la pose sur quelque chose de propre. Elle voit beaucoup de monde autour d'elle, elle entend beaucoup de monde parler et elle sent beaucoup de gens la toucher avant de subitement se sentir partir dans un sommeil.


	24. Chapter 24

Elle se réveille doucement, elle regarde autour d'elle puis elle comprend qu'elle est à l'hôpital, un homme se tient auprès d'elle.

« Vous m'avez acheté ?, demande-t-elle.  
\- Je suis Rondon, du SWAT. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Sarah s'agite, elle arrache ses perfusions, ses câbles.

« Non ! Il faut que je retourne là-bas ! », hurle-t-elle.

Elle sort du lit puis chute au sol. Les médecins lui injectent un calmant, puis ils la posent de nouveau dans son lit. Elle reste éveillée mais très fatiguée.

« Depuis combien de temps, tu n'as pas marché ?, demande Rondon.  
\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle doucement.  
\- Tu es costaud, moi, on m'injecte ça, je dors aussitôt.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas moi et c'est tant mieux pour vous. Comment vous avez trouvé cette grange ?  
\- Un courrier anonyme. Tu t'appelles comment ?  
\- J'aimerais que vous sortiez de ma chambre.  
\- Toutes les filles vont retrouver leurs parents d'ici peu. Tu ne veux pas retrouver les tiens ?  
\- Même les deux chauves ?  
\- Tu connais leur nom ?  
\- Donc, pas toutes les filles, sortez ! », dit-elle toujours d'un ton dur.

Elle attend patiemment que ces cachets ne fassent plus effet. Elle descend de son lit puis s'aide de celui-ci pour tenir sur ses jambes. Elle prend son chariot à perfusion pour avancer. Elle se dirige doucement dans une salle d'attente en longeant les murs pour se tenir sur les barres puis elle change la chaîne de la télévision. Elle met les informations. Elle découvre que la police est toujours sur place. Rondon arrive avec un médecin, puis ils la raccompagnent à sa chambre, un patient ayant alerté sa présence.

« On va changer tes pansements. Il faut rester couché.  
\- Comment vont les filles, celles de la grange ?  
\- Elles vont bien, elles attendent leurs parents. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu t'en souviens ?  
\- C'est vrai, oui. Vous auriez dû me laisser là-bas. »

Rondon sent dans sa voix de la peur, quelque chose ou quelqu'un fait qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter ce lieu. Il en parle avec son équipe dans le couloir.

Quelques heures passent, Sarah quitte de nouveau sa chambre, puis elle cherche la chambre des chauves. Elle y rentre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?, lance l'une d'elles.  
\- Tu dois être Julia, non ?, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
\- Te fou pas de nous, OK !  
\- Oh, si, répond-elle en prenant le mobile sur la tablette. Vous n'êtes pas dans le même service que nous, ce qui laisse à supposer que vous êtes toutes deux ici pour une simple surveillance. Ah ! J'ai trouvé mon dossier.  
\- Vas-y, supprime ton putain de dossier !  
\- Elle n'est pas très bavarde ta copine, Julia. Alors Samantha, tu es muette ? Titre du dossier '' Sarah, la pute'' moi, je vais plutôt écrire '' Le viol d'une enfant''. Je vais supprimer toutes les photos où l'on peut me reconnaître, garder celles où vous m'avez photographié de très près mes parties intimes, personne ne connaît l'existence de cette cicatrice. Je vais garder cette vidéo où tu me violes aussi, cette photo où tu me tiens bien mes cuisses écartées pendant que ta copine m'enfonce cette chose. C'est bien, on reconnaît vos mains grâce à vos bijoux, mais moi non. Il n'y a plus aucune photo ou vidéo de moi avec mon visage. Tout est supprimé.  
\- Et alors ? Personne ne sera que c'est nous !  
\- Je n'avais peut-être pas de téléphone au collège, mais je sais m'en servir, Steve en avait un. Tiens celle-ci, elle est belle. Toutes les deux faisant un selfie. Je vais la mettre en couverture du fichier. En plus, on peut y voir vos bijoux. Maintenant, je vais aller sur tous tes réseaux sociaux, dit-elle en regardant Samantha, puis partager ce dossier. Cool ! Vous êtes amie en plus ! Je vais t'identifier Julia.   
\- Arrête ! Tu vas ruiner nos vies !  
\- Pas si fort, tu vas alerter le SWAT. Puis, j'ai mal à la tête. Maintenant un petit texte pour conclure l'album photo ''les viols, c'est bien. On est fières de nous !''. Jamais tu ne pourras revenir sur l'Archipel, Julia. »

Sarah plonge ensuite le mobile dans la cuvette des toilettes. Elle sait que ce fichier va être rapidement partagé. Elle l'a mis en public. Elle quitte ensuite la chambre puis elle tombe sur Rondon qui la cherchait.

« Qui sont-elles ? Qui es-tu ?  
\- Elle, c'est Samantha, la fille de Maria et de Georges, les propriétaires de la grange. Et elle, c'est Julia, elle vit à Honolulu. Elle doit avoir un avis de recherche. Elle a été kidnappée avec moi.  
\- Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Ensemble, ils remontent à sa chambre. Dans le couloir de son étage, elle voit beaucoup de couples, puis elle reconnaît l'homme qui jouait au poker, ainsi que les autres.

« Qui sont-ils ?, demande-t-elle.  
\- Les parents des filles.  
\- Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils entrent dans les chambres ! Ne les laissez pas voir leurs enfants ! Pas les pères !  
\- Hé ! Si tu veux voir tes parents... Oh ! Oh ! Doucement avec ça, ce n'est pas un jouet. Rends-moi mon arme.  
\- Sortez les parents des chambres tout de suite !, dit-elle en criant avec les yeux remplis de larmes.  
\- Faites-le, ordonne-t-il à son équipe. Regarde, ils sortent, dit-il après plusieurs minutes.  
\- Tu ne vas pas les autoriser à retourner dans leur chambre si je te rends ton arme ?, demande-t-elle apeurée.  
\- Non, mais il faut que je sache pour quoi.  
\- Ils étaient à la grange. Ils avaient beaucoup d'argent. Ça doit être celui que leur fille gagnait. »

Elle tombe au sol, épuisée. Les médecins interviennent. Rondon la regarde partir sur un fauteuil roulant vers sa chambre.

« Amenez les pères au QG. Et trouvez-moi l'avis de recherche sur cette Julia ! », ordonne-t-il énervé.


	25. Chapter 25

Sarah sent une main se poser sur elle. Elle commence à pleurer suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal, elle n'en peut plus.

« Ma puce, c'est moi, c'est Steve, papa ! Ouvre les yeux. Tonton Daniel est là, lui aussi.

\- Steve ! », dit-elle en se redressant sur son lit, doucement.

Tous deux pleurent à chaudes larmes. Sarah parvient à se calmer au bout d'un moment, mais Steve trop bouleversé par le cahier puis l'état de sa fille tombe de nouveau dans les pleurs, Sarah panique.

« Daniel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ! Daniel !

\- Ce n'est rien, Sarah. Steve, tu lui fais peur. Va prendre l'air, je vais prendre le relais. »

Elle attend Steve. Rondon est toujours dans la chambre avec un de ses collègues. Ils imaginent la peine que ce père policier doit ressentir, il se sent responsable de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger sa fille. Steve revient, les yeux rouges.

« On va vous laisser tranquille, intervient Daniel en quittant la chambre avec le SWAT.

\- Tu n'as pas pleuré qu'à cause de mon état, hein Steve ?

\- Tu as vécu tellement de choses, ma puce.

\- Tu as trouvé mon journal. Je savais qu'un jour, tu ouvrirais mon tiroir.

\- Je suis désolé, mais...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu l'aurais ouvert si je venais un jour à disparaître. Chose faite, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Steve !

\- Oui !

\- Est-ce que Lauriane est morte ?

\- Sarah, elle ne l'est pas, mais...

\- Elle n'est pas responsable de tout ça. Si tu veux comprendre, trouve sa chambre. Je veux qu'elle sache que je ne lui en veux pas. Mais j'ai encore sommeil avec tous leurs cachets.

\- Alors dors. Je vais me renseigner et je reviens, ma puce. »

Quelques heures, plus tard, avec Steve et Daniel, elle se rend à la chambre de Lauriane. Elle s'approche d'elle. Elle sait que Lauriane ne peut plus parler et que ses mains n'existent plus. Elle la regarde avec un sourire doux.

« Bonjour, Lauriane. Je sais que tu ne peux pas parler, mais je tenais à te dire que je te pardonne pour tout ce que tu as dû faire. Je sais que c'est Julia la responsable.

\- Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?, demande le père de Lauriane arrivant du couloir avec sa femme.

\- Je suis Sarah. Il faut que vous sachiez la vérité sur l'accident de voiture. »

Elle raconte tout. Les parents pleurent, ils sont heureux d'apprendre que leur fille n'a pas tué cet enfant, elle a juste voulu sauver la carrière de son frère. Sarah quitte la chambre, elle retourne dans la sienne.

« Je dois retourner sur l'Archipel maintenant, dit Daniel.

\- Merci Daniel, pour avoir soutenu Steve et être resté avec lui.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose pour toi.

\- Je sais.

\- On a plus qu'à connaître ta date de sortie, ma puce.

\- Oui, mais on va attendre que je marche un peu mieux. Tu veux ?

\- D'accord. On visitera la ville. Ils attendent ton témoignage ma puce.

\- Alors, je suis prête. »

Steve prévient Rondon. Le lendemain, il vient avec son équipe. Elle montre tous les hommes qu'elle ait pu voir à la grange. Elle ne précise pas si tel ou tel homme l'eut touché. Steve est fier de sa fille, elle tient le choc. Elle comprend que c'est Georges qui eut envoyé une lettre à la police, il manque sur les arrestations.

« Il manque Georges. C'est le mari de Maria. Il était gentil, un peu simplet. C'est lui la lettre, je pense.

\- Il y a tout le monde ou des personnes manquent ?

\- Il en manque sûrement. Je n'ai pas vu tout le monde. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps dans la grange. J'ai vite était mise au placard. Les filles ont dû vous en montrer d'autres ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour les pères ? Les filles comment elles prennent cette situation ? Et pour les chauves ?

\- Les pères vont passer au tribunal. Les filles ne sont toujours pas au courant. J'aimerais comprendre, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les deux filles ?

\- Sarah, intervient Steve. Si elles ont fait quelque chose, il faut le dire.

\- Je les ai déjà punies, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Elles aussi, c'est ça ?, dit Steve désemparé.

\- Oui. »

Elle s'effondre dans les bras de Steve, mais Rondon veut connaître la punition qu'elle a fait aux filles.

« Elles ont filmé puis pris des photos. Elles ont monté un dossier qu'elles voulaient diffuser sur les réseaux. Je l'ai fait à leur place, seulement, j'ai écrit sur le dossier que les photos étaient elles en train de violer une enfant. Je suis désolée, Steve.

\- Il faut que l'on supprime ça, Sarah. Elles peuvent porter plainte contre toi. Tu connais les conséquences.

\- Elles ne porteront pas plainte, intervient Steve. Pas après ce qu'elles ont fait.

\- On doit tout de même retirer ce dossier des réseaux. », conclut Rondon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Steve contacte Daniel, il lui annonce leur retour sur l'île. Sarah est encore bien amochée, mais elle a le sourire, la forme, tout ce qui compte pour Steve.

« On est bientôt là, Daniel, crie Sarah à travers le téléphone.

\- Fais ton sac ma puce, je reviens.

_\- Elle a la forme. Alors, les nouvelles ?_

\- Tous les pères sont en prison ou sous contrôle judiciaire en fonction de leur casier. Julia et Samantha sont dans une maison de correction et la mère de cette dernière a été écrouée.

_\- Elle ne t'a rien raconté sur le transport en avion ?_

\- Non, malheureusement. Écoute, elle est prête, on part pour l'aéroport. Je t'envoie un message quand on monte dans l'avion. Elle ne tient plus en place. », dit-il amusé.

Ils montent dans un taxi. Sarah est souriante près de Steve, dans ses bras. Les portes de la voiture se verrouillent. Tout de suite, Sarah panique.

« Ne bougez pas commandant ou vous mourez, dit le chauffeur, Mickaël.

\- Steve, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

\- Chut, ça va aller ma puce.

\- La ferme ! », crie le chauffeur.

Plus loin, le taxi stoppe. Joshua monte à l'intérieur. Il prend le relais avec l'arme. Sarah s'accroche à Steve, tremblante.

Ils arrivent à un entrepôt. Steve est attaché à une chaise ses chevilles aux pieds de la chaise, ses poignets au dossier de celle-ci. Plus tard, il se réveille puis découvre sa fille face à lui, attachée et nue, les yeux coulants.

« Vous revenez à nous, commandant, dit Mickaël.

\- Habillez ma fille.

\- Ce n'est pas votre fille, c'est ma future femme. Et je vais vous le prouver, poursuit Joshua.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! Non !, crie Sarah.

\- Ne la touchez pas !, hurle Steve.

\- La ferme et admire l’œuvre. »

Après son œuvre, Sarah se repose couchée sur la table. Elle ne regarde pas Steve, elle n'y parvient pas, honteuse. Elle lève la tête puis capte son regard quand elle entend Joshua ordonner à Steve de la violer, ce qu'il refuse. Le soir, tout recommence pour Sarah, Steve quant à lui est rempli de sang sur le visage, tuméfié pour refuser de violer sa fille.

« Sarah, ma puce, regarde-moi.

\- Non.

\- Je te promets ma puce, je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai pas regardé. Je ne vais regarder que ton visage, regarde-moi.

\- Il faut que tu fasses ce qu'ils te demandent, Steve.

\- Il en est hors de question, Sarah, crie-t-il faiblement.

\- Fais semblant de le vouloir, alors. Il faut que l'on parte d'ici.

\- Sarah, je vais devoir...

\- Je sais, répond-elle les yeux coulants. Mais on n'a pas le choix, ça fait deux jours pratiquement. Tu vas mourir sinon et moi, je vais vivre ça toute ma vie. »

**Le lendemain.**

Steve et Sarah sortent du bâtiment. Il porte sa fille puis la pose près de la voiture de taxi. Il se dirige vers la route et il demande de l'aide.

Le SWAT arrive sur place ainsi que les pompiers, l'entrepôt est en flamme. Steve et Sarah sont amenés à l'hôpital.

« Que s'est-il passé dans cet entrepôt, commandant ?, demande Rondon.

\- De la légitime défense.

\- Vous avez tué ses hommes, puis vous avez mis le feu pour couvrir vos preuves !

\- Faites votre enquête ! On s'est sauvé après que j'eus réussi à les mettre au sol ! Je n'ai rien à dire d'autre !

\- L'autopsie nous donnera des réponses. Vous risquez de ruiner la vie de votre fille !

\- Steve, intervient Sarah de la porte de la chambre, suivie par un des hommes de Rondon. Il a fini avec toi ? Je peux venir ?, demande-t-elle timidement.

\- Il a fini, viens ma puce.

\- On peut rester dans la même chambre ?

\- Bien sûr, ma puce. Je vais t'aider à monter. »

Rondon regarde Steve mettre sa fille dans son lit. Tout de suite, elle se blottit contre lui. Le collègue qui avait accompagné Sarah jusqu'à la chambre observe. Rondon quitte la chambre.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?, demande Rondon.

\- Aucune idée, mais quoi qui s'est passé, elle a besoin de lui, répond son collègue. Elle n'est plus la même petite fille que j'ai vue il y a presque trois jours, Rondon. Celle-ci est en souffrance, elle n'est plus en colère.

\- Tu penses qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Sûrement. Maintenant, va-t-elle pouvoir vivre avec ça ? On ne sait pas. Tout ce que je vois, c'est une enfant détendue en la présence de son père. »

Quelques heures, plus tard, on toque à la porte de leur chambre.

« Salut, dit Daniel doucement.

\- Daniel !, répond Steve surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Votre avion arrive sans vous à l'intérieur, j'étais obligé de revenir. Rondon m'a expliqué...

\- Tout va bien, Daniel. J'attends que nos papiers soient prêts pour dormir à l'hôtel. On prend l'avion demain.

\- D'accord, je vais réserver un billet pour moi. Tu es à quel hôtel ?

\- Celui près de l'aéroport.

\- Tu me laisses le canapé de votre chambre ?

\- Bien sûr, oui.

\- Je vais annuler la réservation à mon hôtel puis réserver mon billet d'avion. »

Tout en réservant son billet via l'application mobile, Daniel regarde le visage de Steve défiguré, puis Sarah endormie, des hématomes traînant sur ses bras que Steve couvre à chaque fois qu'elle bouge comme si, il voulait cacher quelque chose.

À l'hôtel, après un dîner, Daniel prend la chambre de Sarah, celle-ci préférant dormir avec Steve.


	27. Chapter 27

Ils arrivent à Hawaï, à la maison, Eddie accueille Sarah joyeusement. Il la lèche, elle sait que ce n'est qu'un chien, mais difficilement elle supporte ce geste. Elle le stoppe.

« Viens Eddie, on va jouer à la balle dans le jardin. Tu ne préfères pas ? »

Steve et Daniel l'observent se rendre au jardin, puis enfin Daniel espère avoir des réponses à ces questions.

« Alors, Steve, que s'est-il passé dans cet entrepôt ?

\- Tu veux un café ?

\- Oui, merci. Alors ?

\- Ils sont morts, Daniel, c'est tout. C'est terminé. »

Il regarde ces courriers reçus, non ouvert depuis son absence. Une enveloppe l'interpelle. Il l'ouvre, il sourit.

« Je dois faire des courses. Demande à l'équipe de venir ici ce soir pour un repas, je vous invite.

\- C'est ce que je pense, Steve ?

\- Oui, répond-il ému.

\- Félicitation mon pote. Tu vas lui annoncer ?

\- Eddie va le faire.

\- Laisse-moi faire tes courses et prévient l'équipe. »

Il rejoint sa fille dans le jardin, la prévient qu'une fête a lieu ce soir pour leur retour.

« Je, je vais aller dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

\- Ma puce, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là.

\- Je sais. C'est encore trop tôt pour moi.

\- Ce qui s'est passé...

\- Ce n'est pas.... Laisse tomber, je vais dans ma chambre.

\- Ils seront là vers dix-neuf heures. »

Elle hoche la tête puis elle part. Steve la regarde, il pense aux faits qui eurent lieu à l'entrepôt.

**Le soir, dix-neuf heures.**

Steve donne l'enveloppe à Eddie pour qu'il le donne à Sarah. Du bas de l'escalier Steve et Daniel écoutent avec les autres invités.

« Eddie !, dit Sarah en fermant un cahier. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rends-le à Steve, c'est terminé l'époque où on lisait son courrier. »

Le chien insiste. Elle prend le document puis elle voit son prénom écrit de la main de Steve, elle ouvre l'enveloppe, lit, puis au bas de l'escalier elle découvre toute l'équipe avec des amis.

« C'est officiel ? », demande-t-elle timidement.

D'un signe affirmatif de la tête de Daniel et de Steve, un large sourire sort de son visage, puis elle dévale les escaliers pour se réfugier dans les bras de son nouveau père.

« Tu es contente ma puce ?

\- Oui, répond-elle doucement dans son oreille.

\- On va fêter ça alors. Je crois que tout le monde veut te féliciter.

\- Nous féliciter. »

Il la pose au sol, un à un tous viennent à eux. Sarah reste près de Steve durant ses moments intimes. Daniel ressent son mal-être. Elle essaie tant bien que mal à le dissimuler.

Tous mangent. Elle finit par s'isoler un peu plus loin sur le canapé avec Eddie près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demande Daniel. Steve profite de sa soirée, tu devrais toi aussi.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais ? Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, Steve aussi d'ailleurs...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé sur le continent. On arrive à gérer ce problème même..., coupe-t-elle. Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile.

\- D'accord. Alors, ce problème qui te ronge, je peux t'aider ?

\- En fait, ce document, qui me lie à lui, est difficile à accepter.

\- Mais, vous l'avez voulu ça ! Tous les deux.

\- Je le sais, commence-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais... Je suis désolée, mais... », s'arrête-t-elle de parler pour monter à sa chambre.

De loin, Steve se rend compte qu'il y a un problème. Tout de suite, il va voir la dernière personne avec qui elle eut parlé, puis il monte la rejoindre rapidement. Ils discutent ensemble. Après une longue discussion qui tourne en rond, elle parle.

« Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ce papier, tu sais, commence à dire Sarah.

\- Je le sais. Et maintenant, c'est fait.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi je l'attendais ?

\- Et tu ne veux plus. Ma puce, même avant ce papier, tu pouvais le dire.

\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas t'appeler ''papa''. Je ne peux plus parce que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir s'il l'apprend.

\- Tu as peur, je peux le comprendre. Si tu n'es pas prête, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'oblige pas. C'est ton choix.

\- J'ai vu mon vrai père, lâche-t-elle. Je l'ai vu sur le continent. Il est vivant. J'ai aussi un frère. Il est plus grand que moi. Il a seize ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je ne veux pas vivre avec lui ! Je ne veux pas, je te le jure !, parle-t-elle inquiète. Il est le responsable de tout ça ! C'est lui qui m'a donné à Mickaël ! Il m'a ensuite donné à son frère et tu connais la suite.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il a dit que je lui devais de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Il me prostituait pour que je le rembourse. Mickaël avait peur de lui. Il a dû tuer son frère pour le punir de m'avoir perdu ce soir-là, devant l'hôtel. J'ai peur de lui, Steve ! J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire ! », dit-elle en se réfugiant dans ses bras pour pleurer.

Steve regarde Daniel à la porte de la chambre. Ils sont tous deux en colère, rien n'est terminé. Daniel écourte la fête. Steve rassure sa fille. Ensemble, ils décident qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à toutes ses peurs.

« On va préparer ça. On va boucler toutes ses enquêtes.

\- Ils ont mis onze ans sur les papiers d'adoption. Ils ont mis ça en fonction de ma classe ?

\- Je le pense, oui.

\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas à l'université, dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

\- Ouais, heureusement.

\- Ils auraient pu réfléchir un peu, non ? Je ne suis pas si vieille ! Je suis loin d'avoir mes règles.

\- Ce n'est qu'un morceau de papier. Le plus important pour nous, c'est que maintenant, tu possèdes un nom de famille et que plus personne ne pourra nous séparer, personne. »


	28. Chapter 28

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Sarah et Steve sont prêts pour clôturer toutes les enquêtes. Ils commencent par le plus récent, ils retournent en Californie.

« Au revoir vous deux, dit Daniel déçu.

\- On se revoit bientôt. C'est toi le chef maintenant.

\- Temporairement, Steve. Temporairement.

\- J'ai posé ma démission, Daniel. Je suis un simple civil, maintenant.

\- Je le sais. Et je le serai à ton retour. Si tu n'es plus là, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

\- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, intervient Sarah. Mais l'avion ne va pas nous attendre, mon papa.

\- ''Mon papa'', répète Daniel amusé. Et moi, je suis quoi ?

\- Mon tonton Daniel.

\- Elle oubliera le ''mon'' quand tout sera réglé, hein, ma puce ?

\- Quand le vrai papa sera en prison. »

Ils se prennent dans les bras, il est l'heure de partir. Sarah fait un câlin à Eddie puis ils finissent par partir, malgré tout, le cœur gros.

Ils arrivent à l’ascenseur, ils voient tous Georges.

« Papa !, dit Sarah terrifiée.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour lui faire du mal !

\- Au sol, crie Steve ! Tout de suite ! Mains derrière la tête, doigts croisés.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour lui faire du mal monsieur Mc Garrett. Je suis venu pour donner les réponses aux questions de votre fille. Dans ma poche intérieure, à gauche. »

Daniel prend le document puis le tend à Steve pendant que Junior et Tani surveillent l'homme.

« C'est son livret de naissance.

\- Où avez-vous eu ça ?

\- Je l'ai volé juste avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout la concernant. C'est tout ce qu'il reste d'elle.

\- J'ai huit ans, je les ai eus en octobre. Ma maman s'appelle Amanda D. », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur central.

Steve regarde sa fille écrire l'identité de sa mère avec la tablette. Une peur l'envahit.

« Elle, elle est morte. »

De la tête, Steve demande à Junior et Tani de mettre Georges dans une cellule puis il rejoint sa fille.

« Viens là, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Viens avec moi, ma chérie, on va aller dans le bureau pendant..., dit Daniel

\- Non, je veux savoir.

\- Elle est morte d'une overdose, dit Jerry une fois un signe de tête de Steve. Elle était actrice pornographique.

\- Merci, Jerry. Ma puce, on va repousser notre voyage.

\- Non. Je suis née en Californie. On va justement en Californie pour la grange et mon père est là-bas. Pourquoi il n'y a pas le prénom de mon frère ?

\- Vous n'avez pas la même maman. Ça peut être que ça. »

Steve prend les sacs, la main de sa fille, puis ils partent pour l'aéroport. Sur les lieux, Daniel le contacte. Amanda est morte d'une overdose quand Sarah était âgée d'un an, mais une chose pose problème : aucun rapport ne dit ce qu'est devenue Sarah après la mort de sa mère.

« Et pour le nom du père ?

_\- Je t'envoie sa photo._

\- C'est lui, papa. C'est mon papa.

_\- Je vais envoyer les documents pour son arrestation, Steve._

\- Non !, répond-il subitement. Ce livret n’existe pas Daniel. Cette recherche n'a jamais eu lieu. Jerry, nettoie l'ordinateur. Georges ne nous a rien donnés. Daniel, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

_\- Attends ! Je sais pourquoi il a fait en sorte que sa fille disparaisse. Il devait hériter de plusieurs de milliards de dollars. Des dollars qui ne revenaient qu'à Sarah. Il n'avait rien sauf si elle disparaissait pendant trois ans, poursuit Jerry._

\- C'est donc ça. L'argent que Sarah lui devait, c'était la perte de l'héritage pendant trois années. Il a vendu sa fille pour toucher les milliards qu'il perdait pendant trois ans. »

Steve raccroche puis regarde sa fille à côté de lui avec un petit sourire qu'elle lui rend.

« Sarah D n'existe pas, papa.

\- Non, elle n'existe pas.

\- On va rester ensemble, pour toujours. Mais comment ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »


	29. Chapter 29

**Six mois plus tard, septembre, aéroport d'Hawaï.**

Steve et Sarah reviennent enfin. Ils ont résolu toutes les enquêtes, tout est bouclé.

« Tonton ! Tonton !, crie Sarah quand elle voit Daniel au loin.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Il y a une surprise pour toi dans la voiture. »

Elle court à la voiture puis en sort Eddie. Des aboiements puis les rires de Sarah résonnent dans le parking.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Six mois, Steve, six mois.

\- On a tout bouclé en trois mois. On est parti en vacances. On avait besoin de souffler. C'était difficile.

\- Où est son père ?

\- Devant toi. Allez en voiture ma puce. Retour à la maison. »

Ils passent leurs premiers jours à dépoussiérer la maison, l'aérer. Daniel attend patiemment que Steve raconte son voyage, mais ni Sarah, ni lui ne lui en parle.

Un matin, il arrive avec un petit-déjeuner.

« Alors, tonton. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être au chômage ?

\- Je vois que ça va bien sur ton père. Ça devrait donc aller pour moi, répond-il avec un sourire. Et toi, l'école ?

\- Oh, ça. Je fais par correspondance, répond-elle en se servant son bol de céréales. Je vais manger dehors. Tu viens Eddie !

\- Ils ne se quittent plus depuis notre retour, dit Steve en les admirant.

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour vivre. Je n'ai pas assez de ce que je gagne pour boucler mes fins de mois. Je vais devoir travailler de nouveau.

\- Je t'ai trouvé un job, Daniel. Travaille avec nous.

\- Quoi ? Tu fais bosser ta fille ?

\- C'est son idée. Elle va juste faire la comptabilité, mais on aimerait mettre ton nom à ce poste.

\- Je ne suis pas comptable.

\- C'est juste pour si on a un contrôle. On va ouvrir une salle de sport. Sarah fera les comptes sous ton nom, mais en réalité toi, ton rôle sera de faire cours aux enfants et moi aux adultes.

\- Des cours de quoi au juste ?

\- De défense.

\- Et Sarah, l'école ?

\- Par correspondance, Daniel. Elle est douée en mathématiques, très forte même. »

Ils discutent longtemps de ce sujet. Daniel finit par accepter l'offre. Steve prévient Sarah, elle est heureuse. Ils vont ensemble à la banque pour une demande de prêt qui s'avère refusée. Daniel se propose pour le faire à son nom. Il se donne rendez-vous le soir sur la plage pour qu'il donne la réponse de sa banque.

Le soir, ils voient Daniel au loin assis près d'un glacier à les attendre. Sarah prend de l'avance pour le rejoindre, mais Steve s'effondre tout à coup à plat ventre au sol après avoir reçu une balle. Sarah se rue vers lui puis tombe à son tour au sol sur le dos. Ils se regardent l'un et l'autre, s'attrape leur main. Une personne vient à eux, puis sous les yeux de Sarah, Steve reçoit une balle en pleine tête.

« C'est de la part de ton père », dit une voix avant de prendre la fuite.

Daniel arrive vers Sarah. Il lui maintient sa plaie tant bien que mal. Elle hurle la perte de son père.

Aux urgences, un médecin annonce la mort de Steve que tout le monde savait déjà, mais aussi, un coma profond dont Sarah s'est mise.


	30. Chapter 30

**Quatre ans plus tard.**

Daniel est depuis l'accident dans la chambre de Sarah, il n'y a pas bougé. Il n'a pris l'air que par de rares occasions, seulement quand Jerry venait prendre de temps à autre le relais auprès d'elle. Puis enfin, elle se réveille.

« Oh, dit-il ému. Sarah, ma chérie ! », dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

Elle le regarde un peu perdue. Un médecin vient à eux, puis l'ausculte. Daniel attend patiemment qu'elle vienne à lui parler.

« Daniel, je veux voir papa, dit-elle doucement, la voix cassée.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- Je me souviens, je veux le voir, lui dire adieu.

\- Il n'est plus là, Sarah. Steve a été enterré.

\- Quand ? Tu aurais dû demander à attendre que je me réveille.

\- Tu étais dans le coma, Sarah. Ça fait quatre ans.

\- Non, non, non, tu mens ! Je n'ai pas pu rater son enterrement !

\- Calmes-toi, Sarah. Calme-toi ! Il me faut un médecin ! », hurle Daniel.

**Deux jours plus tard.**

Sarah a enfin accepté l'enterrement de son père sans elle. Elle ne parle plus, refuse de se nourrir, mais rien n'inquiète pour le moment les médecins. Madame Lee, l'assistante sociale, apparaît dans sa chambre.

« Non, non, s'il vous plaît, madame Lee. Laissez-la ici. Je peux m'occuper de Sarah. Je suis comme un père pour elle.

\- Monsieur Williams. Je vous avais prévenu. Dès son réveil, elle devait aller sur le continent. Vous étiez au courant.

\- Ça va aller, Daniel. Je reviendrai. Je te le promets.

\- Elle part demain, dit madame Lee avant de tourner le dos.

\- Je reviendrai, Daniel. Je veux pouvoir me rendre sur la tombe de mon papa à mon retour. Je vais réapprendre à marcher et dès que je serai majeure, je reviendrai. N'oublie pas, pour elle, j'ai douze ans.

\- Non, presque quinze ans, ma chérie, presque quinze.

\- Alors, ça passera encore plus vite. Que sont devenu tous les autres, Daniel ?

\- Tani et Junior sont les heureux parents de deux petits garçons, des jumeaux. Ils ont six mois maintenant. Ils ont ouvert la salle de sports que l'on avait en projet. C'est pour eux comme un hommage envers Steve et toi. Jerry travaille à la bibliothèque.

\- L'équipe de papa n'existe plus. Personne n'a pris le relais ?

\- Non, et je peux te dire que la violence a augmenté depuis ici.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Je suis resté près de toi.

\- Tu dois vivre Daniel. Quand je reviendrai, je veux que tu sois heureux. Où est Eddie ?

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie. Il n'a pas supporté votre absence. Il est mort de solitude à peine un mois après l'accident.

\- Mais il a supporté, notre absence durant six mois !

\- Il n'a pas supporté. C'était trop long. Il a ressenti ma tristesse, la peine de tous. Écoute, dès que tu pourras revenir ici, appelle-moi, je te paierai ton billet d'avion.

\- On va rester en contact, hein, tonton ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit. On n'est pas de la même famille.

\- Alors, je vais encore connaître les foyers, les familles d'accueil ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Tu vas aller dans un centre de rééducation. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tonton, dit-elle les yeux coulants. Je t'aime Daniel. Je suis contente de l'avoir dit tous les jours à papa depuis qu'il est mon père. »


	31. Chapter 31

**Trois ans plus tard, devant la porte de Daniel.**

Il ouvre sa porte, puis voit une belle jeune fille brune avec un petit sourire, Sarah.

« Bonjour, tonton.

\- Ma chérie, entre, viens. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, merci.

\- Tu es magnifique. Ton père doit être si fier de toi.

\- N'oublie pas que dans la vraie vie, je suis encore une mineure de quinze ans.

\- Comment tu as payé ton billet ?

\- J'ai touché beaucoup d'argent avec les tribunaux, avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Pour eux, j'ai dix-neuf ans, presque vingt ans.

\- Ça fait donc longtemps que tu les as touché, répond-il déçu. Tu aurais pu revenir ici il y a longtemps.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais des choses à régler avant de revenir ici. Écoute, tonton, j'aimerais vraiment me rendre sur le lieu de repos de papa. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- D'accord, on y va. »

Il ouvre la porte de la maison pour prendre son véhicule, mais elle l'arrête.

« Ce n'est plus ta voiture. Elle est là, la tienne maintenant. »

Il découvre un véhicule rouge décapotable, une magnifique Ferrari. Il refuse le cadeau, mais il finit par l'accepter quand elle lui fait la remarque qu'elle n'a pas le permis de conduire, mais que malgré tout, elle a enfreint l'interdit pour l'amener ici. Ils se rendent au cimetière. Il la laisse seul un moment. Elle parle à son père, elle raconte son passé, lui dit qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle espère qu'il lui pardonnera ses erreurs du passé ainsi que la dernière à venir. Elle rejoint ensuite Daniel les yeux rouges, mais avec un petit sourire tout de même.

« Et si on allait déjeuner demain, ensemble ?

\- Oui, d'accord. Tonton, pourquoi tu es seul ? Tu devais être heureux à mon retour ?

\- Je le suis, maintenant.

\- Je t'ai versé une grande partie de mon argent sur ton compte. C'était difficile, mais j'ai réussi. J'ai été à la banque, j'ai remboursé toutes les dettes de papa puis les tiennes, celles que tu as faites pour acheter notre maison.

\- Il fallait qu'elle reste dans la famille. C'est ta maison. Reprends ton argent. Je m'en sors très bien.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il me restait, tonton. J'ai été voir Lauriane, je lui ai payé une grande technologie pour qu'elle soit plus indépendante. Elle était très heureuse. Elle a un mari qui l'aime, comme elle est.

\- Sarah vit avec moi. Tu n'es qu'une adolescente. Tu as encore besoin d'un adulte auprès de toi.

\- On se voit demain, tonton. Bonne soirée.

\- De quelles dettes tu parles, Sarah ? Celles de ton père ?

\- Il s’était endetté pour faire ses allers et retours quand il me cherchait avant que l'on vive ensemble. Je pensais que tu étais au courant. Il a fait d'autres prêts aussi durant nos six mois d'absence.

\- Vous avez tellement de secrets tous les deux.

\- Bientôt, tu seras tout. Je te le promets. »

Elle quitte la voiture et elle entre dans cette grande maison vide où tout est resté comme avant son départ, jusqu'au panier du chien. Elle le prend, le pose sur le lit de Steve ainsi que tous les vêtements de son père. Elle se pose à son bureau de chambre puis elle écrit jusqu'au petit matin. Elle se rend ensuite dans le lit de Steve où elle se couche.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE

**Deux jours plus tard.**

_'' Cher tonton, si tu commences à lire ces quelques lignes mon cher tonton, c'est que je suis sûrement morte et je l'espère. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tue-moi, car le sérum que je me suis injecté fera de moi un légume. Je ne te reconnaîtrai pas et surtout, j'aurai raté ma dernière mission : rejoindre mon papa. Il me manque beaucoup, il est mort à cause de moi. Je t'ai dit que tu allais tout savoir. Je n'ai plus à avoir honte, Steve non plus. J'espère être bientôt près de lui quand ma cérémonie sera finie. Je suis vraiment désolée de te laisser seul. Il faut que tu vives pour honorer notre mémoire, que tu sois heureux avec une femme et des enfants. Je sais que bientôt, je le serai quand je serai en cendres pour rejoindre mon père, au ciel._

_Depuis notre aventure à l'entrepôt, on a passé lui et moi beaucoup de moments difficiles. Il est temps pour toi, pour passer à autre chose de tout savoir depuis ce jour-là, jusqu'à l’exécution de l'assassin de mon papa. Eh oui, je n'ai pas oublié ce jour, ce visage caché avec une capuche, cette femme. Je l'ai tué alors que j'aurais pu simplement te donner son nom pour que tu l'arrêtes, mais je voulais sa mort. J'ai tué cette personne, mais pas seulement elle... C'est cette vengeance qui m'a donné la force de me battre pour récupérer l'usage de mes jambes et surtout vivre toutes ces années, car il faut que tu le saches ce sérum, je l'ai depuis des années avec moi. Je l'ai volé au centre de rééducation. J'ai fait des mélanges de plusieurs produits toxiques et de médicaments. Il est donc périmé et mortel. Encore une fois, si je vis encore, tue-moi, je t'en supplie, mais il y a peu de chances que je survis à ce cocktail._

_**La Californie, à l'entrepôt.** _

_Je me souviens très bien de ce jour, notre appel pour te dire que l'on revenait à la maison, la joie que l'on ressentait à cette idée malgré une peur pour ma part de revenir. Cette peur qu'encore une fois, on vienne me chercher, mais papa m'avait rassuré, il m'avait dit que jamais je ne retournerai à l'école, pas avant l'arrestation de Mickaël et de Joshua. Oui, ce jour-là, personne ne savait que mon père biologique était encore en vie, sauf moi._

_On est monté dans un taxi tout heureux avec un large sourire, bras dans les bras, malgré mes douleurs. Puis, le chauffeur s'est retourné, c'était Mickaël. Plus loin, Joshua est monté à son tour. Je pouvais sentir le cœur de papa battre fort, il se sentait tellement démuni, il savait que s'il se faisait tuer, tout était fini pour moi, alors, on a suivi les ordres._

_On est arrivé à l'entrepôt. Ils ont tout de suite assommé papa. Mickaël l'a traîné au sol tandis que Joshua me portait pour m'accompagner dans l'entrepôt encore une fois, nue. Je m'y attendais, j'avais honte d'être dans cet état avant même que papa ne se réveille. Il était attaché à une chaise clouée au sol. Ses chevilles étaient attachées aux pieds de la chaise, ses mains derrière le dossier. Il m'a vu nue devant lui sur une table froide, ressemblant à celle des autopsies. Mes mains étaient liées ensemble ainsi que mes chevilles, mais une corde liées les deux attaches entre elles. La première chose qu'il a faite est de me promettre qu'il ne regarderait pas, qu'il ne regarderait que le joli visage de sa fille. Les deux hommes sont entrés dans la salle, puis Joshua m'a violé devant lui. C'est la première fois que j'ai pu entendre les cris, les sanglots de papa. Je n'avais pas le droit de me débattre ou papa se prenait des coups. L'un d'eux, je ne sais plus lequel a demandé à papa de me violer, il a refusé, et du coup Joshua m'a violé de nouveau pour lui montrer comment il fallait faire. Papa a refusé plusieurs fois, et donc plusieurs fois, il s'est fait frapper jusqu'à s'évanouir et donc plusieurs fois, je me suis faite violer. J'ai fini par lui dire d'accepter leur offre. Il a refusé encore une fois et le même phénomène s'est reproduit. Donc, à son réveil, je lui ai dit ce que je subissais pendant qu'il comatait de ces coups reçus. À la demande suivante, après mes aveux, il a accepté leur offre : me violer._

_Quoique je ne suis pas là, devant toi, à te regarder lire ce texte, je t'imagine secoué par l'acceptation de papa, mais tu peux continuer à lire, il ne m'a pas violé, on avait un plan. Il n'était pas parfait. On ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient si malins... Papa a dû changer notre plan sans que l'on puisse se concerter, et c'est ça qui a mis notre mal-être réciproque entre nous, papa et moi. Ils ont voulu s'assurer que papa ne leur tend pas de piège, on a vécu quelque chose de très douloureux : il a dû me faire des choses que jamais un père ne fait à son enfant et les deux hommes lui ont montré mon corps de très près. Il a vu pour la toute première fois ma cicatrice au vagin en réel. Il a tellement bien joué le jeu, il n'a montré aucun dégoût alors j'ai eu peur de lui, peur de mon père. Je me demandais s'il jouait vraiment le jeu ou si vraiment, il voulait violer une enfant, sa fille. Quand ils nous ont enfin laissé tranquilles, il a de nouveau fondu en larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder. Il s'excusait encore et encore pour ne pas me perdre, que je me souvienne que jamais il ne me ferait de mal._

_Joshua est revenu plus tard, il m'a prise. J'ai vu papa s'empêcher de dire ''Laissez ma fille tranquille !''. Il devait laisser faire les choses, il devait suivre le plan. Il savait qu'il devait me violer, donc, il savait que j'allais revenir, vivante._

_Je suis revenue assez vite, Joshua m'avait simplement prise pour me laver, être propre pour Steve sans le sperme collé sur mon ventre avec tous ces viols, les traces de sang entre mes jambes ou encore au niveau de ma bouche. Mickaël était là à mon retour, j'ai compris que c'était l'heure pour papa et moi quand j'ai vu Steve avec sa chemise ouverte._

_Je tremblais même avant d'être face à mon père. On savait qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il soit dévêtu un minimum, mais je ne voulais pas y croire, j'aurais dû. C'est difficile maintenant, ce que je vais écrire va te faire changer la vision que tu avais envers ton ami de toujours, mais s'il te plaît n'éprouve aucune rancœur envers lui, n'oublie pas, je lui ai donné la permission._

_Joshua m'a mise sur papa, en face-à-face. Mon torse touchait le sien, ma tête était au niveau de son cou et mes jambes de chaque côté de la chaise. Ils ont demandé à Steve de m'embrasser. Dans l'oreille, il m'a dit de résister quoi qu'il arrive, car il ne le ferait pas. Alors j'ai résisté. Mickaël s'est fâché._

_« Embrasse-moi cette gamine !, a-t-il crié à papa._

_\- Elle ne se laisse pas faire ! Mes mains sont attachées ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? »_

_Je sentais le cœur de papa, il battait si fort. J'avais peur pour lui. Joshua est sorti de la pièce en colère, il est revenu, et il m'a frappé avec un bâton pour que je m'offre à Steve. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Steve s'est empêché de crier, c'était notre seul espoir pour que l'un d'eux décide de le détacher. Mon dos était en sang, mais je n'ai pas pleuré et tu sais pourquoi : il ne faut pas montrer notre peur à nos agresseurs, ils s'en réjouissent, ils en jouent. Papa, pour prouver son envie de me violer a dû sous les ordres de Joshua me donner un signe d'amour. Il m'a simplement effleuré mon oreille avec sa langue. Il a vite arrêté quand je lui ai uriné dessus. Il a fait semblant d'être en colère, il m'a crié dessus. J'ai entendu dans sa voix un soulagement de cet incident. Celui-ci lui a permis d'arrêter ce geste pour montrer sa colère._

_Joshua a attaché mes mains, autour du cou de papa. À l'aide d'une corde, il a relié ma cheville droite à ma cheville gauche en la passant sous l'assise de la chaise puis les deux hommes nous ont dit bonne nuit._

_J'ai enfin pu lâcher ma peine, ma douleur dans les bras de mon papa qui sans cesse s'excusait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour m'aider alors qu'il est censé être policier. Mais il m'aidait sans le savoir, il était là avec moi et l'espoir qu'il me sauve était toujours ancré en moi. Après de longs pleurs, il m'a demandé de le regarder dans les yeux, puis j'ai suivi ses instructions, car c'est vrai, il avait raison, c'était notre seul moyen, notre seule bouée de sauvetage : j'ai dû mettre ma pudeur de côté, de toute façon il avait déjà tout vu de moi, quelques heures plus tôt._

_« Ma puce, regarde-moi. Il faut que tu retires tes bras de mon cou, c'est bien. Tu vas devoir faire un grand effort. Sarah, tu vas devoir glisser le long de mes jambes, tu risques d'avoir des douleurs aux jambes..._

_\- Non, non, non, je ne peux pas faire ça..._

_\- Ma puce, tu n'as pas le choix, je ne regarderais pas. Je vais t'encourager avec des mots et en regardant les quelques toiles d'araignées sur le plafond. », avait-il dit avec un sourire pour adoucir l'atmosphère._

_J'ai obéi, je l'ai fait, mais j'étais longue. Je regardais sans cesse papa peur qu'il regarde mon corps le temps que je glisse le long de ses jambes. Il a été si patient envers moi. Une fois les fesses au sol, j'ai détaché mes jambes, difficilement avec mes mains toujours attachées. Une fois détachée, j'ai encore dû procéder à quelque chose de difficile, prendre son couteau suisse dans sa poche de pantalon, dans ses poches si profondes... J'ai détaché ses mains, je me suis mise un peu en retrait derrière la chaise, puis, je lui ai tendu le couteau avec lequel il m'a coupé mes liens des poignets à mon tour. Il a ensuite retiré sa chemise que j'ai pu mettre le temps qu'il détache ses chevilles._

_Quand il s'est approché de moi, j'ai eu peur, très peur, il l'a vu. J'étais terrifiée encore plus que la première fois où on s'est rencontrés. Il est parvenu à me prendre dans ses bras puis on a essayé de quitter la pièce, seulement les deux hommes étaient postés juste derrière la porte. Ils mangeaient et regardaient des vidéos sur leur téléphone._

_Papa s'est reculé doucement dans la pièce quand Joshua l'a menacé avec son arme. Il s'est excusé de ce qu'il allait me faire. Papa m'a fait tourner dans les airs en me tenant sous les aisselles. Avec mes pieds, le pistolet est tombé à terre et Joshua aussi. Il m'a posé à terre puis, il s'est battu avec Mickaël. C'était un combat difficile. Joshua a commencé à remuer, j'ai pris l'arme, prête à lui tirer dessus._

_« Non ! Sarah ! Ne fais pas ça !, a crié papa. Tu ne pourras pas vivre avec ça sur ta conscience ! »_

_Il s'est donc retourné sur Joshua qui une nouvelle fois s'est effondré à terre. Papa m'a demandé de faire glisser l'arme vers lui au sol, puis il a tiré une balle en pleine tête à Mickaël. Joshua était encore vivant, on l'avait oublié. Papa et moi, on se serrait l'un contre l'autre soulagés, mais d'un coup, on a senti une odeur d'essence, c'était Joshua._

_« Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura ! », a-t-il crié en versant le pétrole._

_Papa m'a regardé, il s'est levé, puis il s'est avancé vers lui. Il a pris le bidon et l'a aidé à le verser au sol. Il s'est retourné d'un coup, puis il a mis de nouveau Joshua au sol. Il a fait ses poches, puis il en a sorti un briquet. J'ai obéi à papa, je savais ce qu'il allait faire, mais je n'ai rien dit, j'ai simplement suivi les ordres. Je suis sortie de la salle et je l'ai attendu dans le couloir. Il a versé de l'essence sur le corps de Joshua, il a fait en sorte que le pétrole se répande jusqu'au corps de Mickaël, puis ensuite, il a ouvert le briquet. Il s'est accroupi près de Joshua, lui a mis l'arme près de lui pour l'accuser du meurtre de son complice. Il a ensuite allumé le briquet, puis il l'a jeté au niveau de sa main pour faire croire à un suicide._

_Quand il est venu à moi, il m'a pris dans ses bras et on a entendu les hurlements de Joshua. Il était en train de mourir, par le feu._

_On s'est rendu à la voiture. Il m'a donné les mêmes vêtements, ceux que Joshua m'avait retirés avant de m'emmener à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Steve s'est pris une nouvelle chemise puis il a caché celle que je portais au fond de son sac. Notre but : dissimuler mes viols._

_Il ne voulait pas que je subisse une nouvelle fois des tests pour ces viols déjà que quelques semaines après je devais faire des prises de sang pour vérifier si je n'avais pas des maladies sexuellement transmissibles et heureusement, j'ai échappé à ces maladies._

_Steve est parti arrêter une voiture et tu connais la suite. On a tous deux donnés la même version : on a profité d'une dispute des deux hommes pour se sauver. On a dit que mes blessures, autour de la bouche étaient dues à une alimentation forcée et mes traces sur le corps à des attaches, puis des coups comme celles de papa. On sait que Rondon avait du mal à y croire, mais il n'a pas eu le choix, il n'avait aucune preuve..._

_Voilà tonton notre histoire de l'entrepôt, passons maintenant à celles de nos six mois sur le continent. Je te l'ai dit, tu vas tout savoir. Ton cœur sera en paix, comme Steve, comme moi._


	33. Chapter 33

_Voilà, tu sais qu'avant de partir sur le continent, on a découvert ma vraie identité ainsi que celle de ma mère. Papa et moi on t'est très reconnaissant, car tu as supprimé ce petit bout de papier qui aurait pu nous séparer. On a profité du Wi-fi pour regarder la vie de ma maman. Elle a fait beaucoup de films pornographiques, enfin elle n'était célèbre que pour ce genre de film. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler d'elle, tu comprendras plus tard..._

_**La Californie, arrestation du père biologique.** _

_Alors, on est arrivé en Californie. On s'est rendu au poste pour rencontrer l'équipe qui était en charge de l'enquête sur Julia, Lauriane et moi. J'ai raconté à cette équipe ce que l'on a vécu dans l'avion. J'ai dû inventer un peu. On était toutes trois nues. Lauriane et moi, nous nous sommes faites violer. Je me suis laissé faire contrairement à Lauriane, du coup, ils l'ont massacré. Julia n'a rien reçu, elle ne les intéressait pas. Voilà le mensonge et les autres à venir. La réalité, tu la connais, du moins, papa a dû te la raconter lors d'un des appels téléphoniques du continent. Je sais que le jour où je lui ai révélé la vérité de l'avion, de tout ce que j'ai subi à la grange, il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit au téléphone, et ce, ne pouvait être qu'avec toi. Tu étais, tu es, et tu resteras son meilleur ami et pour moi, mon gentil tonton._

_J'ai continué avec le plan de papa la suite de mon aventure chez eux. Je n'ai pas mentionné le chalet dans lequel Julia et moi avions pu rencontrer mon père et mon demi-frère. Je ne savais pas si ce chalet aurait encore mon ADN, et il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un découvre mon lien de sang avec celui-ci. J'ai raconté tout ce que j'ai subi dans cette grange. Encore une fois, papa a dû te dire mes viols, le nombre exact en si peu de temps passé chez eux : soixante-douze. Peut-être plus, j'en avais perdu la notion à force... Donc, tu sais que j'ai subi des viols avec des jeunes, des vieux, des filles et avec un trio composé de Julia, Samantha et son petit ami. De toute façon, j'ai bien fait de ne pas avoir menti sur les détails de mes viols dans cette grange. La police a trouvé un site de moi, nue, en plein viol, plusieurs vidéos où tu peux les entendre rire, donner des ordres. Steve et moi, on ne les a pas regardées. Le site a été supprimé, mais les vidéos sont, elles emballées dans un carton pour preuves pour un procès._

_Tu ne vas pas aimer cette partie de l'histoire. Avant de partir pour Milford, papa a voulu voir le chalet dans lequel Julia et moi avions été amenées après l’atterrissage de l'avion. Mais un problème s'est posé devant nous : on a vu mon demi-frère puis mon père biologique en train de violer une jeune fille. Papa a voulu entrer pour l'aider, mais il s'est ravisé, c'était pour nous une opportunité de les mettre en prison tous les deux. Une fois la police sur les lieux, la fille en sécurité, on est partie pour l'aéroport, personne ne sait que nous sommes les responsables de ce coup, enfin, je le pensais..._

_**Milford, la découverte de la maison.** _

_On est ensuite partie pour Milford, là, où j'ai fait mes combats avec Marc. On a été au poste, l'inspecteur Draw nous a reçus très amicalement. Mais Steve et moi, on voulait vite terminer toutes ses enquêtes alors on a fait vite. Marc demandait toujours après sa femme et moi, il devait aller en prison pour tous les meurtres des enfants retrouvés sous terre, mais ce n'était pas possible, à cause, de ses problèmes de santé. Après les autopsies, les légistes sur cette affaire, ils étaient sept tout de même ! Ils en sont arrivés aux mêmes conclusions : certains enfants étaient morts au cours d'un combat, d'autres de malnutrition, de maladies, mais pour la plupart, ils avaient été assassinés... L'inspecteur nous a dit que les responsables avaient avoué. Ils tuaient les enfants quand ils trouvaient un remplaçant, et j'avais peur que le petit garçon fasse partie de ces enfants alors, avec l'accord et surtout le soutien de papa, j'ai regardé les photos des enfants, et malheureusement, il s'y trouvait. Marc l'a tué, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il a été cruel avec lui, il l'a asphyxié. Après cette découverte, j'ai demandé à papa de voir Marc. Il était impossible pour la police, pour la justice de le mettre en prison à cause de sa santé mentale, j'ai voulu changer ça et on a mis notre plan à exécution. J'ai été soulagée après plusieurs discussions avec papa qu'il accepte ma demande. Il l'a accepté, car Marc ne m'eut jamais violé, il savait que je ne risquais, rien et que ces enfants avaient le droit qu'on leur rend justice._

_On a appris avant de rencontrer Marc que le plus vieux corps daté de dix ans ! Dix ans ! Des enfants qui n'ont pas eu la chance de connaître la vie ! Ils ont retrouvé cent vingt-et-un corps. Sur les cent vingt-et-un corps cent quinze ont eu un enterrement, cent quinze couples ont pu faire leur deuil. Ceux qui restent, sont eux aussi enterrés, mais eux, leurs parents n'ont pas eu la chance de faire leur deuil, car ils sont morts avant de connaître la vérité. Ce sont leurs tantes, leurs oncles, voir un frère ou une sœur qui se sont occupés de leurs dépouilles. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à entendre tout ça, et encore une fois papa a voulu tout stopper, mais non, on était venu pour tout clore pas pour revenir à Hawaï avec des points de suspension._

_L'inspecteur Draw a prévenu le centre de mon arrivée, l'un de ses collègues a joué le rôle de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Steve m'a demandé de mettre un gilet pare-balles. J'ai fini par capituler... On s'est arrêté devant le centre avec l'inspecteur Draw._

_« Tu es sûre, ma puce ?, m'a demandé papa pour la centième fois._

_\- Oui, ça va aller. On est bien entouré, j'ai mon collier caméra et mon micro. Ils sont opérationnels. Reste tranquille. Il ne me fera aucun mal. », lui ai-je dit en me dirigeant dans le centre._

_« Bonjour, jeune fille, m'a dit le policier sous couverture à l'accueil. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_\- Je suis venue voir mon père, Marc pour le ramener à la maison. J'ai obtenu la permission de son médecin pour deux jours._

_\- Tu n'es pas majeur ?, m'a-t-il dit quand il a vu Marc._

_\- Sa femme est handicapée, elle est dans la voiture. Vous pouvez aller lui demander._

_\- Ton père est juste derrière toi. Je vais me rendre me renseigner à votre mère. »_

_Je me suis retournée, inquiète. On venait de modifier notre texte à cause de sa venue et allait-il croire à ce scénario ? Il ne s'en est pas préoccupé en fait, il était tout simplement heureux de me voir, ses yeux brillaient, j'ai compris que j'étais plus que sa poule aux œufs d'or._

_« Ma fille, tu es là, devant moi, enfin !, a-t-il dit en me voyant._

_\- Je suis venue pour te ramener à la maison. Tu peux sortir d'ici._

_\- Je suis tellement heureux ! Tu as tellement grandi ! Dis, avait-il commencé tout bas, tu as continué les combats ?_

_\- Oui, ça se voit tant que ça ?_

_\- Combien d'argent tu as, maintenant ?_

_\- Assez pour faire au moins trois fois le tour du monde, peut-être beaucoup plus. On va chercher tes affaires !_

_\- Mademoiselle, reprit le policier. Votre mère m'a confirmé vos dires. Monsieur peut partir. Je vous appelle un taxi. Votre femme ne se sentait pas bien, elle préfère vous attendre à la maison, monsieur._

_\- Elle est malade, c'est pour ça, papa. Tu le sais, elle vient te voir chaque semaine. »_

_Tu vois Daniel, quoique papa était dans une voiture à écouter la conversation, je pouvais le sentir énerver, en colère que j'appelle cet homme, ''papa''._

_On a fait ensuite le sac de Marc, puis on s'est rendu au taxi. Bien entendu, le chauffeur était lui aussi un policier._

_Le chauffeur nous avait demandé l'adresse, et c'est Marc qui répondit, moi, je ne la connaissais pas. On s'est arrêté devant la maison. Une fois le chauffeur parti, Marc s'est levé de son fauteuil, il savait marcher et j'ai pris peur._

_« On va reprendre où on en était tous les deux ! Comment tu as été aussi bête pour revenir me voir ! Va dans ta chambre ! Je prépare des affaires et on se casse d'ici ! Il est hors de question de retourner dans ce centre ! »_

_Je me souvenais où passer pour m'y rendre. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai pu l'entendre fermer la porte avec des serrures. J'ai vu de nouveau cette chambre. Dans mon souvenir elle était plus grande et belle, mais en fait, non, elle était aussi petite qu'un placard, j'avais des lignes qui délimitaient mon coin. Je me suis assise sur le matelas un peu humide et je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'attendre l'arrivée de mon papa, Steve cette fois-ci. Il ne m'a libéré qu'une fois Marc menotté. Je l'ai vu avec ses menottes et je me suis avancée vers lui pour lui dire que c'est peut-être la maladie de Stockholm qui m'a fait venir à lui. Il a souri, il était heureux, il y croyait, il pensait que j'allais revenir le chercher dans un futur proche, mais il a compris qu'il se trompait quand il a vu papa derrière moi avec son large sourire de fierté._

_Sa femme a elle aussi parlé à son tour. Elle a avoué connaître les soirées de son mari, qu'elle se moquait de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, car elle l'aimait comme une folle. Les inspecteurs ont enquêté sur elle, et elle, elle avait vraiment la maladie de Stockholm. Elle n'a jamais combattu, elle n'est jamais montée sur un ring, elle a été kidnappée pour devenir sa femme. Il a mis dix-huit mois avant qu'elle soit tout à lui. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir été comme elle._

_Malgré tout, elle a répondu à toutes les questions de la police. Il a commencé les combats après la mort de leur fils, mort, un soir, tué par des jeunes en sortie de boîte de nuit. Il s'en est voulu de cette mort, car son fils était son élève quand il avait sa propre salle de sport. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir perdu son fils de cette façon. Il a donc décidé d'entraîner des enfants pour qu'ils soient plus forts que son fils. C'était une sorte de revanche._

_Sa femme a retrouvé sa famille, elle aura un long chemin à parcourir et je sais que pour elle, ce ne sera pas possible comme pour moi, tu le sais. Marc, lui, il est en prison pour quinze meurtres, trois des quinze enfants qui l'ont connu sont morts sur le ring à cause de problèmes de santé. Je me suis renseignée sur lui après mon centre de rééducation, il est toujours en prison et encore pour longtemps._


	34. Chapter 34

_**New York, ma famille d'accueil.** _

_Ah ! Nous y voilà, cette famille que je peux la détester encore aujourd'hui. Si tu savais que cette famille a un lien particulier avec mon père biologique... C'est un désastre, tu comprendras comme je l'ai compris une fois mon papa mort, une fois, moi, dans une famille d'accueil après ma rééducation. On n'a rien appris de plus avec l'inspecteur Flingue. On s'est juste que, Gérard n'est pas mort accidentellement dans cet accident de voiture, il a été tué et je sais pourquoi : parce qu'il ne me faisait aucun mal. Il m'emmenait me détendre tous les vendredis soir dans un restaurant ou autres. Tu seras étonné de savoir qui est le responsable de sa mort, mon père biologique bien évidemment, mais pas que lui..._

_Après cette nouvelle, je leur ai dit le numéro de la départementale où la maison abandonnée se trouvait avec ses vieux rideaux bleus. On a mis plus de quatre-vingt-dix minutes à la trouver, cette départementale était très grande ! Une fois à la maison, je les ai accompagnés à l'arrière, et je leur ai indiqué le lieu où les filles étaient enterrées. Papa m'a demandé d'aller attendre dans la voiture juste après. Il n'est pas resté non plus durant la fouille à l'extérieur, ce qui l'intéressait le plus était l'intérieur de la maison. Il a découvert dans quel lieu, j'ai vécu, mais ils sont tombés sur un tout autre problème, ils ont découvert un tueur en série, Joshua._

_Je me souviens justement avoir fui New York parce que je l'avais vu sortir d'une maison en feu. En fait, cette maison était habitée par un couple avec deux jeunes enfants. Ils les ont attachés à un meuble, ils ont mis le feu, puis ils sont partis. La police a retrouvé dix articles de presse à ce sujet. Il a tué dix familles ainsi, tous avaient des enfants ou si ce n'était pas le cas, la femme était enceinte. Voilà, encore des familles qui peuvent commencer leur deuil. Papa fut soulagé quand il découvrit ça, pas pour les morts, non. Il avait du mal à supporter la façon dont il l'avait tué à l'entrepôt, cette découverte l'a soigné. On se demandait pourquoi il y avait des bidons d'essence à l'entrepôt, on a eu notre réponse. Il avait prévu de tuer papa de cette façon._

_On est resté jusqu'aux conclusions des autopsies. Delphine est morte par plusieurs coups contondants sur le crâne. Sa fille est morte enterrée vivante. Le légiste a retrouvé de la terre dans sa bouche, ses ongles étaient cassés, elle a essayé de se libérer. Il a aussi violé sa sœur. Il a enterré sa mère avec elle. Je ne peux pas imaginer dans quelle détresse elle est morte, son corps posé sur sa mère morte._

_Voilà, on avait terminé nos missions, sauf une : la « maison invisible » sur l'île, mais papa et moi, on n'a pas eu le temps de nous y rendre, il est mort avant. On avait décidé avant de revenir à la maison de nous reposer et de retrouver notre contact. Malgré tout ce que l'on avait traversé ensemble, un problème demeurait : papa ne pouvait plus m'effleurer, me tenir la main, l'épaule, sans que je prenne peur. On a été dans un centre pour nous aider à nous rapprocher et pour aussi apprendre à aimer mon corps. On a mis deux mois et demi. Le plus dur dans ce centre a été pour moi de me retrouver devant papa en maillot bain à la piscine. La quasi-nudité, toutes ces cicatrices, tu ne peux pas imaginer la peur, la souffrance, la honte, le dégoût que j'ai pu ressentir envers moi. J'ai fait une grosse crise de panique qui m'a mené à l'hôpital. J'y suis restée deux jours, mais il était hors de question pour lui comme pour moi que ce mal-être nous sépare. On est retourné au centre et on a recommencé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à rester dans les bras de mon père, dans la piscine._

_Les quinze derniers jours, on est resté à l'hôtel, on a fêté notre victoire face à tous ces combats, puis on est revenu sur l'île pour te retrouver, retrouver Eddie, la famille..._


	35. Chapter 35

_On était si heureux d'être revenu chez nous. On a passé deux jours à ranger la maison, l'aérer, nettoyer le jardin. On rigolait ensemble._

_« Tu sais papa, on aurait dû laisser les clés à tonton. Ça nous aurait bien évité ces corvées !_

_\- Ce n'est pas faux !, m'a-t-il répondu avec son grand sourire. Je l'embauche pour nos prochaines vacances !_

_\- Ah !, lui ai-je répondu timidement. On ne devait pas le mettre dans nos valises à notre prochain voyage ?_

_\- Hum, c'est un problème. On va devoir faire un choix difficile, me dit-il en rigolant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_\- On prend Eddie, tonton, et on met la maison en location ! Notre voyage sera amorti !_

_\- Toi et tes maths !, m'a-t-il répondu avant d'allumer la tondeuse. »_

_On a ensuite parlé notre futur, il était tout trouvé avec toi et notre salle de sport. On était si heureux de cette trouvaille ! Je sais que tu avais obtenu le prêt, je l'ai vu à ton visage ce jour terrible, la mort de mon papa chéri._

_Je suis tombée dans le coma, je me suis réveillée et je t'ai vue. J'ai appris ma durée de mon coma. J'avais douze ans pour du vrai et quinze ans par rapport à mon nouvel extrait de naissance. Madame Lee avait déjà tout prévu pour me séparer de toi, elle a ruinée ma vie... Il est temps pour toi de le savoir, cette femme est tout simplement ma belle-mère, la femme de mon père biologique, la meurtrière de mon père... Elle a vengé l'emprisonnement de son mari et la mort de son fils qui s'est suicidé dans sa cellule après un viol collectif. Je suis partie réparer mes jambes, récupérer de la force pour venger la mort de mon papa parti trop tôt, la mort d'Eddie qu'elle a tué, pas de ses mains certes, mais qu'elle a tué tout de même en ôtant la vie de papa, puis en m'enfermant dans un coma qui pour mon chien fut un abandon de trop._

_Elle m'a envoyé dans un centre de rééducation dans l'Illinois. Le plus dur pour moi, eut été de faire semblant que je ne me souvienne pas qu'elle était la responsable de tout ça. Elle m'a déposé, puis elle partit._

_Au cours de ma rééducation, le médecin qui s'occupait de moi m'a dit qu'en fait, c'est moi qui me suis mise dans ce coma à cause du traumatisme, que mes jambes, c'est moi aussi qui les est rendues impuissantes quand je me suis débattue pour atteindre mon père au sol. On parlait beaucoup tous les deux. Il était mon médecin, mon ami, mais il n'a jamais été pour moi un substitut de mon papa. D'ailleurs, une fois le centre terminé, je l'ai simplement remercié de ses vingt-quatre mois passés avec lui avant de rejoindre un foyer._

_L'avantage d'un foyer, c'est qu'il n'est jamais bien surveillé. On est livré à nous-même. Au lieu de passer mon temps à l'école, je me suis entraînée au combat. Mes jambes ont souffert, j'ai vite compris que je pourrais me venger simplement avec mes mains. J'ai décidé de rester au foyer jusqu'à ma majorité et j'ai bien fait. Le chef du foyer est venu à moi, il m'a accompagné à toutes mes séances au tribunal pour témoigner pour ma famille d'accueil, Marc et les personnels de la grange. J'ai beaucoup voyagé pour ça. Il était très gentil avec moi quand il a découvert mon passé. Il a eu de la compassion, il a compris mes absences scolaires, mes colères envers les enfants qui essayaient de me draguer. Quand on est revenu au foyer, il a fait une réunion. Il a menacé les enfants de punitions s'ils continuaient à m'embêter, que quand je disais non, c'était non. Il est le seul avec mon médecin du centre de rééducation à avoir voulu m'aider, mais les seules personnes que j'ai laissées entrer dans mon cœur sont morts : papa et Eddie. Toi, tu es aussi dans mon cœur et tu es toujours en vie. Je suis heureuse, au moins une personne autour de moi et que j'aime vit toujours. Je ne voulais pas faire de nouvelles victimes, car je savais que madame Lee me surveillait et surtout mon cœur ne voulait aimer personne._

_J'ai quitté le foyer le jour de mes dix-huit ans, les dix-huit ans de ma date de naissance sur mes papiers d'adoption. J'ai touché l'argent de mes indemnités pour préjudices moraux et puis autres. Tout de suite, j'ai loué une chambre d'hôtel, j'ai acheté un ordinateur et j'ai été à la prison, voir le père biologique, en Californie._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, m'a-t-il dit méchamment._

_Je l'ai regardé avec un grand sourire, un sourire de vengeance. J'ai pu voir une peur dans ses yeux. Je suis partie. Je suis retournée à l'hôtel après quelques heures de vol en avion. J'ai tout repris depuis le début. J'ai organisé la mort de toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait du mal. Je suis revenue à Honolulu. La première chose que j'ai faite, fut de te trouver. Tu étais à la plage, sur ta planche de surf avec des enfants, tu leur donnais des cours. J'étais émue de te voir, mais je n'avais pas le temps de venir à toi, car tu m'aurais empêché de faire ce que j'avais prévu de faire._

_Je me suis rendue à la « maison invisible », j'ai pris les armes dont j'avais besoin. Je me suis débarrassée des autres, un homme a payé cher pour les avoirs. Les miennes, je les ai laissées dans la maison. Je suis partie de nouveau sur le continent. J'ai commencé mon massacre..._


	36. Chapter 36

_J'ai pris un logement en Californie. Je me suis renseignée sur tous les membres de la grange, leur futur. Des pères de famille étaient en prison, d'autres en liberté. Ces derniers, je les ai tués, une balle dans la tête. Ça m'a pris trois jours. Certains se retrouvaient dans un café, sûrement pour parler de leurs faits. Ceux-là, j'ai simplement posé une bombe sous la voiture. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment on trouve facilement des armes quand tu connais les bonnes personnes._

_J'ai ensuite retrouvé Julia et Samantha. Elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Samantha est tombée raide dingue amoureuse de Julia ! Quelle manipulatrice cette garce ! Je les ai surveillées quelques jours. Elles allaient souvent dans un immeuble désinfecté. J'ai fouillé des jours et des jours pour trouver ce qu'elles y faisaient. J'ai trouvé un bambin d'environ quatre ans. Il était dans un triste état. Elles l'ont violées, torturées. Elles ont fait sur lui ce qu'elles m'ont fait et ce que Joshua leur a fait. Je l'ai sorti de son armoire, je l'ai laissé attacher et ballonner dans une pièce en sécurité, puis, je me suis mise à l'intérieur. J'ai attendu qu'elles reviennent. J'ai tué les filles. J'ai claqué leur tête au sol jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne bougent plus. Je les ai ensuite achevées. J'ai coupé les veines de leurs poignets._

_J'ai récupéré l'enfant, je l'ai déposé devant un poste de police et je suis retournée chez moi. Je devais désormais m'occuper de madame Lee. Je lui ai envoyé un courrier._

_« Madame Lee, où devrais-je plutôt dire, belle-mère !_

_C'est moi, Sarah, la petite fille de ton mari, la petite fille que tu as donnée à des amis de ton mari pour te débarrasser de moi. Saches que je suis adulte, tu n'as pu trouver aucune preuve pour que je reste plus longtemps au foyer. Pour la loi, je suis majeure. Je sais que ma maman était très riche, que si je venais à disparaître durant trois ans, son héritage appartiendrait à ce père. Je sais que pour amortir votre perte, vous m'avez donné à un ami qui m'emmener à la grange pour me faire violer, pour que vous touchiez les gains. Vous avez eu la belle vie durant toutes ces années, même les années où je me trouvais avec « les braqueurs de banques ». Je prends l'avion ce soir, je retourne à Hawaï, je vais dire à la police que tu as tué mon papa, Steve. »_

_Je pense que tu l'as compris, mon cher tonton, c'était un piège. Quand elle est arrivée à Hawaï, j'étais déjà sur place. J'avais posté la lettre juste avant de prendre l'avion le jour d'avant. Je l'ai emmené à la « maison invisible ». Je l'ai attaché à une chaise puis on a discuté. On a tellement discuté que je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller voir une seconde fois son mari en prison._

_« Je ne te pensais pas aussi maligne !, m'a-t-elle dit._

_\- Je suis la fille d'un flic, une gamine de braqueurs de banques, de viols, de violence. Je suis orpheline et maintenant, je suis une meurtrière. J'ai tué tous ceux qui ont quitté la prison, tous ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir. J'ai tué ta nièce, Samantha. J'ai tué ton fils en le donnant à la police._

_\- Je sais pour mon fils !, a-t-elle hurlé. J'ai tué ton père parce que mon mari t'a vu avec celui-ci le jour de son arrestation au chalet. Mon fils est mort à cause de ça !_

_\- C'est ton mari qui est à l'origine de tous ces problèmes. C'est Mickaël qui a fait en sorte que tu sois mon assistante sociale !_

_\- Oui. On a toujours été proche de toi une fois que tu es réapparue sur nos radars._

_\- Mais je ne savais pas qui j'étais, la police n'ont plus ! Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé tranquille ?_

_\- Ton père voulait récupérer son dû, son argent. »_

_On a parlé longuement. Elle m'a tout expliqué. Maman n'a jamais été la femme de cet homme. Il était un homme qui draguait les femmes riches pour toucher leur héritage une fois morte, et bien sûr le testament fait. Il a connu sa grossesse, elle ne voulait pas faire de testament avant ma naissance. Il n'a pas forcé, il a été patient, mais il ne me voulait pas. Maman le savait, elle n'a pas voulu avorter..._

_Elle a accouché, elle a attendu plusieurs mois avant de faire son testament. J'avais onze mois quand enfin elle l’eut fait._

_Madame Lee a tué ma maman. Elle l'a drogué, elle a fait une overdose. Quand le couple a découvert que j'étais la seule bénéficiaire de ses biens, tous deux ont été mécontents. À la base, je devais quoique mon père biologique ne me voulût pas rester avec eux, car elle, elle avait toujours voulu une petite fille et vu l'âge que j'avais en grandissant, je l'aurais sûrement appelé ''maman''._

_Leur plan a changé quand ils ont découvert le testament. C'est à partir de là que j'ai atterri avec ma « fausse famille ». Je devais durant trois ans me faire violer à la grange pour donner de l'argent au couple. Après ça, j'aurais appartenu à cette famille, car apparemment, la femme voulait un autre enfant. Mais voilà, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, il y a toujours des failles dans nos plans. J'ai été kidnappée devant un hôtel..._

_J'ai su aussi, que ma maman avait menti au mari de madame Lee. Elle disait prendre la pilule, mais c'était faux, elle voulait un enfant tout simplement alors que lui, il avait été clair, net et précis, il ne voulait pas fonder de famille. Normal, il tuait pour gagner de l'argent, il ne serait jamais resté avec elle toute sa vie. Elle devait mourir._

_Tu vois tonton, le sang qui coule dans mes veines, est celui d'un tueur, je ressemble à ma famille, j'ai tué pour venger mon ''papa de cœur'', mais lui aussi, il a tué pour moi..._

_J'avais gardé des armes dans cette « maison invisible » : une grenade et des balles de différentes armes. J'ai laissé madame Lee attachée sur la chaise, j'ai versé l’alcool que Bernard et ses enfants buvaient quotidiennement, j'ai soulevé la trappe pour sortir de cette maison et je suis allée dans la forêt. J'ai creusé un trou pour y mettre la dépouille de Gribouille, mon chat noir. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui ! J'ai ensuite jeté toutes les munitions au sol, j'ai pris ma grenade et je l'ai jeté dans la maison avant de lâcher la trappe et fuir. Elle est morte, tonton. Je l'ai tué. Papa est vengé._

_Cette maison, papa n'a pu la connaître. Quand la police s'est rendue sur les lieux, ils n'ont rien pu trouver, car tout était déjà retiré : la chaîne au mur, les livres, les cahiers, les armes, les objets de torture, tout. Tu dois connaître cette affaire, elle a fait la une des journaux. Je pense aussi qu'en tant qu'ancien flic, tu savais que cette maison avait un lien avec moi. Tu savais que c'était moi quand tu m'as vu quelques jours plus tard derrière la porte de ta maison, mais tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas y croire ou tu attendais le bon moment pour en parler ? Je ne le serais pas, car je ne suis plus là. Dès fois, c'est bien de partir dans une autre aventure sans avoir toutes les réponses à nos questions..._

_Je suis allée à l'hôtel de la plage. De là, j'ai pu t'observer travailler. Le temps que tu travaillais, j'ai été à la banque, à l'agence de voiture, enfin, j'ai fait tout pour que tout ce qui appartenait à papa te revienne. Tu as maintenant une belle voiture, une belle maison et beaucoup d'argent. Profite bien de la vie, elle sera belle, j'en suis certaine, je t'aime.''_


	37. Chapter 37

_''Avant de venir te voir, j'ai écrit à Rondon. Je lui ai dit la vérité sur tout. Il connaît ma vie, tout. Avec cette lettre, je lui en ai fait une autre, mais celle-ci était un testament. Je lui ai envoyé ma véritable identité, un ADN de moi et le nom de mes parents biologiques. Il sait pour les meurtres, j'ai tout avoué. Je suis certaine qu'il sera présent bientôt sur l'Archipel pour m'arrêter et comme tu peux le voir, la prison, ce n'est pas pour moi, j'y ai été assez comme ça. Je lui ai demandé, une fois que les tests lui reviennent positifs de donner tout l'argent de ma maman à des associations pour aider des enfants traumatisés par la vie et l'autre moitié à des refuges pour animaux. Les animaux, c'était le seul point en commun que je connais de ma mère et moi. Elle donnait beaucoup d'argent pour eux. Ensuite, pour ces biens immobiliers, j'ai demandé que ses maisons soient pour des orphelinats, elle en avait quatre avec au minimum six chambres de vingt mètres carrés. Il y avait de la place pour en faire quelque chose. J'ai même laissé la possibilité de faire de ses maisons un centre social ou une crèche, car elles sont en plain-pied. Pour son château, la maison de mon enfance, la maison de sa mort, la maison qui contient plus de trente-cinq pièces, j'ai ordonné, je n'ai pas donné le choix, elle doit servir d'orphelinat joyeux. Je savais qu'il allait manquer de l'argent pour tout le matériel, alors, j'ai demandé qu'il fasse en sorte de tout mettre aux enchères, les voitures, les meubles. J'ai vu une de ces voitures sur internet, elle vaut plusieurs millions de dollars car elle appartenait à une star. C'est malheureux, je trouve, à savoir la vie des gens riches par les réseaux sociaux, Internet. J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait jamais mis de photo de moi, je ne sais pas à quoi ou à qui je pouvais ressembler en tant que bébé. Ce sera encore une question sans réponse. Je pense simplement qu'elle m'aimait, elle me protégeait des gens en ne diffusant aucune information à mon sujet._

_J'ai aussi envoyé une lettre à la prison de mon père biologique. Cette lettre doit désormais se trouver entre les mains de la police. D'ailleurs, maintenant les informations doivent parler de l'identité du cadavre retrouver dans une forêt. Je lui ai donné les détails des dernières heures de sa femme avec moi. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait faim, qu'elle s'était faite dessus, qu'elle avait pleuré, tout. Donc, encore une fois, je sais que la police va venir me trouver, car j'ai délibérément mis l'adresse de papa en expéditeur._

_Voilà mon cher tonton, tout est dit. Tu sais tout, ton cœur est brisé, mais en paix quand tu réaliseras enfin tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Je suis encore une fois désolée de mon geste, pour ses meurtres, mais je me dis que les gens vont me critiquer pour tout ça et je ne serai pas là pour en souffrir. Des victimes vont applaudir à mon geste, certaines familles des victimes aussi. Je serai pour certain, une héroïne, pour d'autres une criminelle et je l'assume, mais papa avait raison. On ne peut pas supporter de vivre après des meurtres. Avec lui, peut-être que j'aurais pu, mais pas sans son soutien._

_Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. J'espère que tu le feras pour moi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je comprendrai, j'ai dû perdre ton estime. Je veux simplement être dans la tombe de mon père, que tu verses mes cendres entre sa poitrine et l'un de ses bras pour faire en sorte que l'on s’enlace, qu'on se fasse un câlin, même si je pense que son corps n'est plus vraiment un corps... Je t'aime Daniel, tonton, mon tonton''._

Daniel a terminé de lire. Il pose ses mains sur son visage, ses coudes sur ses genoux puis il lâche sa colère, sa peine, tout. Il se reprend, puis pour lui, son choix est fait, il vide la maison.


	38. Chapter 38

Il se rend à la morgue le lendemain. Il rencontre le légiste qui s'est occupé de Sarah.

« A-t-elle souffert, docteur ?

\- Quelques secondes, ses organes ont brûlé très rapidement. Il y avait beaucoup de produits différents, elle voulait souffrir, se libérer du mal qu'elle a pu faire. »

Il quitte les locaux, il croise Rondon. Il vient à lui, le regard triste et dur à la fois.

« Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, monsieur.

\- Merci. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis venu pour voir le corps. Je dois être certain que c'est elle derrière ses portes. Si c'est elle, je ferai en sorte que ses dernières volontés pour les biens de sa mère soient respectées.

\- Merci.

\- Je sais aussi que vous avez veillé sur elle. Vous étiez en contact avec son kinésithérapeute ainsi que le responsable du foyer. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas cherchée après sa majorité ?

\- Je le voulais, mais elle avait disparu des radars. Elle était en mission. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Si je ne l'avais pas perdu, elle ne serait pas derrière cette porte actuellement !

\- Elle serait en prison.

\- Non, on serait ensemble, loin d'ici. On aurait vécu des jours heureux en pensant à Steve et à la justice de son père.

\- Que vous aurez fait ensemble ! Son père biologique s'est suicidé, reprend-il quelques secondes plus tard. Ses biens lui revenaient aussi.

\- Je me fiche de ses biens ! Faites comme bon vous semble, au revoir. »

Daniel retourne à la maison de Steve et de Sarah. Il s'assied sur le seul meuble qui reste, le lit de Steve. À son tour, il sort une feuille et un stylo de ses poches, il écrit une longue lettre, son testament. Il donne tout à Jerry, le seul qui s'est soucié de Sarah durant son coma et de lui. Il envoie ensuite un message à celui-ci. Il lui dit où le trouver, quoi faire de lui puis un coup de feu résonne dans l'habitation.

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Jerry a tout organisé. Sarah et Daniel ont été incinérés. Jerry, Tani, Junior, quelques amis, quelques élèves de Daniel et Rondon sont présents pour la cérémonie. Le directeur du foyer ainsi que le kinésithérapeute du centre de rééducation de Sarah ont fait le voyage pour elle. Jerry lit le mot de Daniel :

_« Je suis désolé de mon acte, mais cette enfant est pour moi, comme ma fille. J'ai survécu à la vie en sachant finir mes jours auprès d'elle à son retour ici, à la maison, mais elle a décidé de prendre un autre chemin. Je ne suis pas en colère de ces actes, moi aussi, j'ai du sang sur les mains. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais si elle m'aurait demandé de l'aide pour ces actes criminels, j'aurais accepté cette offre, pour elle, pour Steve, son père de cœur qui pour elle était bien plus. Moi aussi, je souhaitais venger cette mort injuste. Bien que j'aie tout fait pour dissuader ma chérie de ne pas m'aider, je savais qu'elle ne m’aurait pas écouté. On se serait disputé, elle aurait eu gain de cause et on l'aurait fait, ensemble. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait mis plusieurs jours pour retirer sa colère envers moi. Sarah voulait certainement éviter ce problème. Elle voulait aimer et non-détester, mais cette rancune est un de ces défauts qu'elle ne pouvait fuir. Même si je pense que la première chose que l'on va faire en se retrouvant dans l’au-delà, sera une dispute, on sera heureux de se retrouver tout réuni pour l'éternité. Elle va se sentir coupable de me voir être auprès d'elle si tôt, mais mon cœur est vide. Elle a ensoleillé nos vies. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre tout ça. Adieu. S'il vous plaît, ne nous pleurait pas. On est tous réunis, ensemble, heureux. Aloha, mes amis. »_

« Monsieur Rondon !, dit Jerry.

\- Oui.

\- Danny voulait que ça vous revienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demande-t-il en prenant le cahier.

\- Ces écrits. ''Les déboires de Sarah''. C'est son journal intime en quelque sorte.

\- Vous l'avez lu ?

\- Quelques pages, c'était difficile. J'espère que ces écrits vous feront penser autrement. Cette enfant est pour moi une héroïne. Lisez-le dans l'avion. J'espère que, j'espère que vous parlerez de ses bons côtés à vos journalistes. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait par amour.

\- Elle a tué beaucoup de monde.

\- Des gens cruels. Elle a aussi permis à des familles de vivre leur deuil. Elle a sauvé des vies. Moi aussi, je vais être un héros pour elle monsieur Rondon, et je vais en être fier, très fier.

\- Ne faites pas de bêtise, monsieur Ortega. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Jerry récupère les cendres. Il respecte la demande de Daniel et de Sarah à une chose près : il ne soudoie pas le gardien comme demandé par Danny dans sa lettre pour lui éviter des problèmes.

Un soir, il entre par effraction dans le cimetière, il creuse là, où Steve se repose. Il ouvre le cercueil, verse l'urne de Sarah entre la poitrine et le bras gauche de son père, il fait de même pour Daniel au bras droit. Quand il se retourne, la police est là, elle l'embarque. Il regarde le lieu où reposent ses amis avec un sourire, les menottes aux poignets.

Le cercueil est refermé comme tel.

**En Californie.**

« J'aimerais que vous publiez un article sur cette enfant. Faites en sorte qu'on la voit comme une belle personne. », dit Rondon à un ami journaliste.


End file.
